Dreaming Of Reality
by Jess-chan of the Nya Nya Neko
Summary: used to be 'Dragon Power' eventual KB Botan has to disguise herself as a boy to protect the boys in an upcoming tournament, but no one is allowed to know that it's her. Surprising twists and turns along the way. Complete!
1. You want me to what?

Hello, there! I'm Jess-chan of the Nya Nya Neko! This is my first story so be nice!! It's Kurama/Botan pairing cause that's my favorite couple!!! Just to warn you, this may be a little OOC, but bear with me. Now, on with the story!!! :D

Summary: K/B-Botan is forced to protect the guys by disguising herself as a guy! But, only one person knows who this mysterious boy with blue hair really is. It's not Hiei, with his Jagan eye and all, it's not Kurama, and it's not any of the girls. It's…

------------------------ Section break

"---" Words

'---' Thoughts

Past tense 

**Prologue:**

Botan flew slowly on her oar back to Reikai. Koenma called her just as she was about to visit Yusuke and the others. She sighed and guided herself to the familiar palace that had been her home for centuries. Botan stopped in front of the gates and walked inside, her oar disappeared when she willed it so. She walked up countless floors and staircases, never getting lost. Finally, she came to the right door.

It was directly in front of her. She just stared at it. Something told her that what she would hear in there was going to change her life, in a good way or bad she could not tell.

Slowly, cautiously, she opened the door. "Koenma-sama, you wanted to see me?" she asked as she stepped inside.

"Ahh, yes, Botan. You're here." He spoke quietly, still in his toddler form.

"Yes, you called me. What did you wish to speak about?"

"Botan, you know that there will be a new tournament coming up, right?"

"Yes… What about it?" Botan questioned uncertainly.

"I need you to fight in it."

"What?!"

------------------------

"Hey! Urameshi! Do we have a new mission yet?!"

"Shut-up, Kuwabara! People might hear you!"

"Hn, stupid fool."

"Be quiet, you shrimp! I could take you down any day!"

"Hiei, try not to make him yell even more."

Four boys walked down the street slowly, all beside each other. The first one had gelled black hair and brown eyes. He was known as Yusuke. He carried a smirk on his face. The next one was tall and had orange hair. He was glaring at the person beside him who had spiked black hair and crimson eyes. He was glaring back. Kuwabara and Hiei. Finally, the last man had long red hair and emerald green eyes. He was called Shuuichi by most, but his true name was Kurama.

No one could've possible guessed that more than half of these men were demons. (Well, two were half, anyway.)

That is, until a girl with blue hair flew up to them.

Yes, flew.

"Hello, boys!" she greeted happily before she was abruptly pulled away by them and pushed into an alley.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Botan?! People could've seen you!" Yusuke shouted. Botan giggled.

"I know, silly, but I have this neat little charm that makes me invisible to whoever doesn't need to see me! It's called a-"

"Why are you here, Onna?"

"Oh, yes, there's a tournament coming up soon in Makai. Koenma wants you to join! You have to have six team members. Koenma already has one, but you need to find the other one!" Botan explained, trying to look happy. 'How am I suppose to tell them that I'm the fighter?…'

"_I need you to fight in it."_

"_What?!" Botan exclaimed._

"_You have extraordinary power. I believe that, with some training, you will be able to harness it." Koenma stated._

"_But won't the guys be able to sense me?" Botan questioned, hoping that maybe- just maybe- she would be able to get out of this._

"_That's why you're taking this pill every four hours. It will mask over your scent and Spirit Energy. That way, Kurama –or any other animal spirit- won't be able to smell you, and no strong demon will be able to sense you." Koenma stated as he held up a small round white pill._

"_But what if I forget?"_

"_Then, you're screwed."_

'Geez, thanks, Koenma. I love you too.' Botan thought bitterly as her hand clenched at her sides.

"Hey, Botan? Botan, are you feeling ok?" Yusuke asked, looking slightly worried.

"Oh, yes! I'm fine!" Botan said happily while masking over her anger with a smile. Unfortunately, someone noticed her anger.

'What is she hiding from us?…'

------------------------

"NO! Hit it harder!"

"I'm hitting it as hard as I can!" Botan yelled as she punched the bag again. She was sweating profusely and breathing hard.

"Then hit it harder!" Her trainer shouted.

Suddenly, her anger came forth. She punched the bag hard with her right fist. Before she knew it the bag was on the floor a few feet in front of her, the sand spilling out of the hole in the middle. Botan stared in shock at the, now broken, punching bag that was in front of her.

Did she do that? "Did I do that?"

"That's better! Take a break now. In one hour we'll do something different." The trainer, known as Mitsuko, told her with a smile. Botan nodded and walked out of the large room. She wiped the sweat from her face and sighed deeply.

'How am I going to explain to the guys it's me… if they find out I really am Botan when I'm supposed to be a guy, Koenma will kill me!' she cried in her head. 'Oh, yeah… I have to pick out a name…'she thought. 'Hmmm…' she walked down the halls idly.

'Namu… nah, too small…'

'George? No, it sounds too old…'

'Bob? Eww… I won't even go there… how'd that get in my head anyway?'

'What about Tenshi?' she could find nothing wrong with that name. Suddenly, she hit something, which snapped her out of her mindless daze. She looked over to see it was Kurama; they had hit each other's shoulders when they passed.

"Oh, Hello, Kurama! Why are you in Spirit World?" Botan asked, carefully masking over her thoughts with a smile.

"I just wished to speak with Koenma about the next tournament. I wanted to see if I could find any information on the new member that he found. He didn't give me much." Kurama said with a smile of his own. Botan nearly froze. What did he tell Kurama?

"Well, what did you find?" She asked.

"He has blue hair and green eyes-" 'Green eyes? I guess I'll have to wear contacts…' "He's supposed to be very strong too. But, Koenma didn't tell me his name." 'Oh, thank Kami… I just came up with a good one too!' "Botan? Botan, are you there?" Kurama spoke softly as he waved a hand before her eyes.

"Oh, sorry! I was just trying to remember the name Koenma told me yesterday…" Botan lied. She hated lying to her friend, but she had better get used to it. She'd be lying to all of them in about two months. "Oh, yes! His name is Tenshi!" Botan said happily, as though she was remembering something.

"Well, that's good to know." Kurama stated happily with a smile of his own.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Botan asked carefully.

"Yes, he did. He told me that Tenshi is a Weather Dragon. On of the last few, of course." Kurama said with a small smile. Botan nearly froze.

"Well, good-bye, Botan. I have to go."

"Oh, ok… Good-bye, Kurama." Botan offered weakly. Only one thought raced through her mind as Kurama walked away from her.

'A W-Weather D-D-DRAGON?!?!?!'

------------------------

"KOENMA-SAMA!"

Papers flew from his desk and scattered the room.

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS A WEATHER DRAGON?!" Botan shouted, even over him. Outside, lightning struck as her anger grew.

"Calm down, Botan. I was merely waiting for the right ti- wait! HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" he shouted, surprised that she would find out.

"So you could tell Kurama, but not me?! The one who actually **_is_** the Weather Dragon?!" Botan cried angrily. Thunder rolled over the clouds from the recent lightning attack.

"Kurama told you?!"

"Well, he didn't know that the person he was talking about **was** me!"

Koenma sighs and leans back in his big chair. "Ok, I guess I should tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"The reason I want **you** in this fight."

------------------------

End chapie!!!! I hope you all liked it! Remember to click the little button below and Review!!!

Preview of the next chapter: "They moved up the date of the tournament… It's in one week."… "You are going to train harder, faster, and longer until you learn how to control your power."… "What's your name?" "Yami." "Will you be our newest team member?"… "Botan, it's time to make you look like a guy. What is your name?" "Tenshi."


	2. Let's Play Dress Up

Hey! It's me again! I just want to say that Ladye Black co-owns this plot! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!! :D

Summary: K/B-Botan is forced to protect the guys by disguising herself as a guy! But, only one person knows who this mysterious boy with blue hair really is. It's not Hiei, with his Jagan eye and all, it's not Kurama, and it's not any of the girls. It's…

------------------------------------------Section break

"-" Words

'-' Thoughts

Past tense

------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Let's Play Dress-Up…

The moon shined brightly. In a dark corner, in a dark alley, someone was fighting. A young boy, no more than sixteen, fought against a gang of thugs. He had shining dirty blonde hair and almost radiant amethyst violet eyes.

Little did the boy know that someone was watching him in the shadows. He wanted to see what he could do.

One member of the street gang had come to close to the boy, he decided, and was soon thrown across the alley by a well-landed kick in the stomach. He was out cold. Another decided to throw a knife at the young man. But it was simply dodged and his fist connected with the gang member's face. In a matter of minutes, the boy had the gang defeated. Suddenly, a huge blast of Spirit Energy was hurled towards him. Instinctively, he blocked it with a shield made of his own energy. It hit, but ricocheted off of the shield and was hurled back towards the sky.

"You're better than I thought…" the man said out of the shadows.

"Who's there?!" The boy shouted, getting down in a defensive stance.

"Relax, Kid. I'm only here to ask you a question." Said the man while coming out of the shadows. It was Yusuke.

"I'm not a kid!"

"What's your name?"

There was a small pause. "Yami."

"Would you be our newest team member?" Yusuke asked carefully. He waited and watched for a response. Yami's lavender eyes glimmered in the light of the full moon.

-------------------------------------

Botan walked through Reikai slowly, thinking about what Koenma had told her. She was supposed to believe that she, Botan-a ferry girl-, was supposed to be a dragon. Not only that, but that she was also one of the few remaining. There were only a hand-full of her kind left, how could she possibly have believed that she was The Weather Dragon? Well, it was because of what he told her last night. It was also because of what she felt.

He wasn't telling the entire story. She was sure of it. There were also two strong presences lingering in the back of her mind. Both were very powerful. She decided to shrug them off as nothing.

Finally, she reached her destination. Her training grounds. Yay for Botan. Another three hours of being shouted at and disciplined by her trainer, Mitsuko. Fun, fun, fun…

-------------------------------------

"He seems good enough."

"I found him on the streets. He knows how to control his Spirit Powers. He blocked my Spirit Gun with a shield."

"You must've been going easy on him. Not many people can block something as powerful as that."

The gang was gathered together to discuss the new member that Yusuke found. Well, most of them anyway, Hiei was sitting on the windowsill; his Jagan eye was glowing.

Yami waited patiently outside of the room while they talked about him. He knew that they would accept; they had no one else.

"I believe we can trust him." Hiei suddenly spoke. Everyone looked at him. "There is nothing evil in his mind. I checked." He said, and then went back to gazing outside.

"Well, there we go. Shall we go and welcome him?" Kurama asked while getting up. Everyone followed his lead.

"Well, Yami. Welcome to the group."

-------------------------------------------------

**-The next day**-

"Botan, I needed to speak with you. That's why I called you in." Koenma stated. Botan nodded dully in reply. "There is something very important that I need to tell you." He stalled a little bit longer.

'Just say it already…' Botan begged in her mind, she dared not show her boredom to him on her face.

"The date of the tournament has been moved."

"What?"

"They moved the date of the tournament." Koenma repeated.

"When is it?" Botan asked. Suddenly, she was interested.

"It's in one week."

"WHAT?!?!"

----------------------------------------------

"Ok, Botan. You are going to train harder, faster, and longer until you are able to control your power. You are going to get up at five o clock each morning and be down here at six. You will be able to leave around twelve noon, but I want you back here by three. Once you're back here, we'll train until seven. Then, we're done for the day." Mitsuko told her. Botan nearly died.

'I'm not going to be able to eat until twelve?! I only have three hours after the first training!' she told herself. "We start tomorrow. See you then!" The woman said as she waved and walked away from the distressed Botan.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey, Yusuke!" Botan greeted happily.

"Oh, hey, Botan." Yusuke greeted back. The whole gang was there, including a new person, Botan noticed.

"Oh, hello, there! My name is Botan, you must be the new member!" she greeted with a handshake.

"Hi, Botan. I'm Yami, and yes, you are right. I'm the new member." Yami greeted. Suddenly, Botan felt warmth shoot through her arm and through her body as their hands touched. Suddenly, one presence in her mind nearly consumed her entire being. She pulled away quickly, but she made sure not to look impolite. The presence subsided as they drew away from each other. Then, she turned to the rest of the group.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news…" Botan started but she trailed off.

"What is it, Botan?" Kurama asked, looking slightly worried.

"First off, the date of the tournament has been moved up… it starts next week." At this, Yusuke sprang up.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN THEY DO THAT?! WE HAVEN'T EVEN MET THE OTHER TEAM MEMBER YET, AND W-" "Yusuke! Calm down, I haven't finished yet." Botan interrupted. Yusuke stayed standing as Botan finished.

"I won't be able to come and watch you all in the tournament."

"Why not?"

"Koenma has a mission for me to help on. It was next week, during the tournament. But I'm sure that I could probably try to visit you guys, you know, to check up on how you're doing." Botan finished her lie with a fake smile.

"Why does he have to do it next week?! Why not the week after?" Yusuke asks, slightly angry.

"It's, uhhh…, well, the full moon is next week. You can only see the item in the light of the full moon. But, it'll take us all week to get to the place." Botan explained, thinking hard. The boys sighed but hugged her goodbye, in case they weren't able to see her before she left. Hiei didn't really care, so he didn't hug her. There would be something wrong if he did…

"I'll miss you." Kurama whispered in her ear as he pulled away from their embrace. The seriousness he showed to her made her blush deeply.

"I-I'll miss you too, Kurama. Good-bye." She told him as her oar materialized. Everyone watched her silently as she flew away into the sky.

----------------------------------------------

Botan wearily got up at four-thirty. She had stayed up later than expected trying to make a small amount of her energy appear in her hands. It didn't work. She got changed and put up her hair on the top of her head; the two familiar blue strands escaped their hold quickly and settled around her shoulders. She went down to the training room slowly. It was five exactly when she opened the door.

Suddenly, a huge ball of energy hurled towards her as soon as she stepped in.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed while dodging, now fully awake. From across the room, Mitsuko smirked.

"Get ready, Botan. This is our training." She told her. Immediately, Botan crouched down onto the ground in a defensive position.

"Good girl… Now, try to block my energy with a shield." Mitsuko said and shot another at her. Botan tried but ended up dodging.

"Shield! Not dodge! Shield!" Mitsuko shouted at her.

"I can't! It won't work!"

"Never say you can't do something!"

Suddenly, a whole barrage of spirit balls came flying towards her from all sides. She couldn't move.

'Do something, idiot! Do something!' she screamed in her mind

'I can't!'

"SHIELD!!!!" Dust flew everywhere as the balls of energy exploded. Botan couldn't see what happened. Was she dead? Again? Finally the dust settled and Botan saw around her a large glowing purple shield.

That wasn't hers. "That's not mine." She admitted, though she shouted shield nothing happened.

"It's mine."

Botan looked over to Mitsuko who was staring back grimly at her.

"Why can't you get into your energy, Botan?"

"Should I know why I can't?"

"Yes. Only something traumatizing can lock a person's Spirit Energy away. That's the way it works. And either you seem to be able to feel as though nothing will happen to you, or it really is locked away completely so it doesn't come out. You need to try to get to it Botan. Or else, nothing will happen."

----------------------------------------------

Botan walked down the halls determinedly. It had been a whole week since the new training began. Botan had mastered defense and offense with physical movement, but she could not draw out her magic. This confused her greatly, and every night she would try to concentrate on it. She would usually fall unconscious or hit a mental shield and then embrace darkness before she could get anywhere. That alone frustrated the hell out of her, which made her battle harder. She had been able to almost beat Mitsuko on numerous occasions. Now, she was traveling down to Koenma's office. She knew what awaited her there.

"I'm here, Koenma-sama." She said as she stepped into the large room.

Koenma looked up. "Yes, you are. Botan, it's time to make you look like a guy. What is your name?" he asked her.

"Tenshi."

---------------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER!!!! YAY!! The second one is finally out!!! I rather like this chapter, if I do say so myself. (Which I do…) Anyway, I got a review!!! I'm so happy!! (Yes, I get happy over really little things. Like one review. Well, the last time I checked it was one… it could be two by now... Ok, I'll stop blabbering.) The next chapter may be a little while; I wouldn't know cause I still need to type it!! Well, don't forget to review! Ja Ne!!!

CWolf2-Thank you!! I don't think I portray the characters all that well, but I guess I have to make them different... Thanks for the review!!!

MarialeBenitez-Thank you! I'm glad you think it's cool! Bye!

Preview: "Hello, Boys. My name is Tenshi."… "Do you think you're ready for this tournament?" "No."… "Oh My God… I think I'm falling in love… With someone I'm fighting with! But I'm a guy now, he wouldn't go for me!"… "Mitsuko! I still can't get through to my power!" "Just try to concentrate on it. Don't ever give up."… "I just had a vision!"


	3. Battling the Elements

Hello, again! I hope you like my story so far, I'm enjoying writing it! Ya know, it's kinda sad. Nobody reviewed on the last chapter. I hope I'm not writing this for nothing. Oh, yeah, I'm gonna start a Yu-Gi-Oh fic soon. (Actually it's already started...) But you'll have to vote on who Anzu is paired with. Yami, Ryou, or Malik... hmmm... I wonder who's going to win... Oh well, Enjoy the story! Peace!

**Chapter two: Battling the Elements.**

Koenma and Botan rode in a car. Koenma sat passively, looking out the window. Botan, or shall I say Tenshi, also looked out the window but with a different look on her face.

'What if the boys know that it's me? What'll I do? Just act like nothing and I don't know a girl named Botan, though she looks like my twin right now…' she thought bitterly. Botan now had short hair, a bit longer than her neck, but it was short. Her usual violet hue was covered by green contacts. Her eyes were also sharper; she was very good at acting. She was wearing jeans and a baggy t-shirt.

"We're almost there, Tenshi. Did you take the pill?" Koenma asked.

"Yes, I did." Botan replied casually. On the outside she looked perfectly fine, but on the inside she was flipping out.

'Ohmigod! I can't do this…. Breathe… just breathe… ok, I can do this… I Can do this!' she cheered herself. Finally, the driver pulled into a parking lot. From here they were to walk to the park, and then meet the boys.

The walk didn't take long at all. They were there in less than seven minutes. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting when they walked in; Botan saw them immediately. Yusuke looked at her with chocolate brown eyes; Kuwabara followed his eyes and also looked at their new teammate. Botan looked around and saw Hiei in a tree, he glared at her from crimson eyes. At the bottom of the tree sat Yami, who quickly scanned Botan over with violet eyes. Then, Botan looked around again. Finally, her eyes found Kurama. Green met green as they looked at each other. Botan pulled away quickly, not wanting to stare and look like she was gay.

"This is one of the dragons? I don't believe it." Hiei scoffed. One presence in Botan's mind seemed to get slightly darker; she didn't notice or she didn't care.

"This is only a human form. It's not like he's going to walk around in broad daylight as a dragon." Koenma replied sarcastically. "Tenshi, this is the team. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yami, and Kurama. You'll be fighting with them for the tournament." Koenma told her while pointing to each of the boys as their names were said.

"Hello, boys. My name is Tenshi. I'm glad to meet you all." Botan said while she walked forward. She joined the team near Yusuke and Kurama. Then, Koenma spoke again.

"Now, I'll transport you all to the correct location, then you'll be on your own. Goodbye." Then, the six people were encased in a giant swirl of purple mist. But not before Botan felt another presence enter her mind…

"Damn that Hikari… I can't believe she left us!" a man spoke to himself. He walked down the street slowly; it was dark. His purple hair rested atop his head; it looked black in this light. His golden eyes scanned the area he was in. He nearly commanded authority just by the way he walked.

Suddenly, two young men, no less than twenty, tried to mug him. In less than a second, they were both back on the ground with one punch each from this mysterious man.

"Don't mess with me, punks. I'm on a mission right now, and nothing will get in my way."

With that he turned and kept walking, three strong presences in his mind slowly growing stronger as he went on.

"Hey, Tenshi?"

"What, Kuwabara?"

"Don't you think your name sounds girly?"

**-Thwack-**

**-Thud-**

"Shut up, Kuwabaka!"

"Why don't you, Urimeshi!"

The boys and Botan all walked along a steep path, Kuwabara was being stupid as usual and Botan was actually getting annoyed. There were two strong presences in her mind; the third was very weak though, as if it were far away. Botan vaguely wondered what this meant but soon gave up.

"We're nearly there." Kurama told everyone. Botan looked over to him quickly, just to steal a glance. The wind blew his red hair slightly and his green eyes seemed to sparkle. He was so beautiful.

'Where did that come from?' Botan startled herself. Instead of going into what was inevitable, she thought of something else. Like the three auras in her mind. She concentrated on one of the three, the one that was the weakest. It was male… and dark… like a purple…

"We're here!" Yusuke shouted. Botan glared at his back hard for knocking her out of her reverie. Whatever she just had she lost to his shout. That annoyed the heck out of her. She looked ahead and saw a large hotel. Demons surrounded it.

"It looks like we aren't first." Yami whispered. Botan nodded in reply. Slowly, they made their way to the crowd of demons and demonesses.

"Excuse me. Why are you all out here?" Botan asked a demon politely. He glared at her, but turned to answer.

"We're waiting to get inside. We're all contestants in the Tournament. For some reason they won't let us in." he told her. Suddenly, Botan felt something touch her butt.

"Hey, cutie. I know we can't get in right now, but when we can do ya wanna come to my room?" Someone whispered in her ear. It was a male, it was a demon.

Rage flew through Botan's entire body. She could feel it like a prowling tiger, coursing through her like a beam. Her eyes glowed dark blue and she whipped around and punched. A demon flew back and hit a tree about ten meters away. He was the one who touched her.

"Sorry,bastard, I don't go that way…" Botan muttered darkly, still tense.

"Hey! Don't punch my buddy!" another demon yelled and prepared to pounce.

This is what's called **a chain reaction**.

Botan punched the demon that sprang on her; he flew off and met his buddy. The other four from his team tried to jump her. With a few good kicks and punches they were gone, but that wasn't the end of it. There was still alot more to do after that.

Other demons, which didn't know what was going on, and thus were being stupid, tried to attack the humans. A.K.A. Yusuke and Kuwabara. They, of course, fought back to save themselves. Hiei joined in just to kill demons and because he was annoyed. Kurama brought out his Rose Whip to defend the others. Yami also defended with him.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit… I'm going to die!' Botan thought madly as she blindly dodged energy beams aimed at her. Quickly she punched out the demons that shot at her and proceeded with the many other demons ahead of her. 'If I could only get to Yusuke or someone… Kurama's up ahead!' she told herself as she fought her way towardsthe small gap ahead of her where Kurama was.

Kurama saw the blue head of hair that was Tenshi. He seemed to be ok, except he wasn't using any magic at all. 'If he's a Dragon, shouldn't he be able to wipe all these demons out?' he thought as he sliced through more demons with his Rose Whip. Tenshi made it to him, finally and they stood against each other, back to back.

"What do you suppose we do?" Botan asked, chest heaving heavily from lack of air.

"We could try to find other team members." Kurama suggested.

"I think we might have to deal with the problem that lies before us right now." Botan stated, as more demons seemed to crowd around the pair.

"You have got to teach me how to make a whip like that…" Botan whispered to him before she launched her attack. He smirked at her before he also attacked. Together they whipped out, at least, forty demons and they were still going. Finally, Yami was able to join them.

"Hey, guys. Long time no see." He greeted before helping them.

"Nice to see you too, Yami. How's it going?" Botan greeted in return. Suddenly, a gun was fired. It wasn't Yusuke's gun either. It was a human gun. Botan felt nothing. Everything slowed down in her sight. A demon held a gun in his hands; smoke came off from the hold that was pointed, not at her, but at someone else. _At Kurama._

She saw him fall backwards from the impact. Someone screamed. They wouldn't stop. The demon with the human item disappeared into the mob. Kurama was on the ground bleeding profusely. Botan made it her goal to save him; even if she died at least he would live on. She didn't know what was going on. It was then she realized that she was the one screaming.

"Don't you dare come near him, or I'll rip your fuckin heads off!" Botan screamed and swore. Some demons took a step back from the deadly fire burning brightly in her eyes. The amethyst glow nearly came through the contacts. Other demons rushed forward, only to be killed by Yami and Botan working together as a team.

"Kurama, don't you dare die! We are going to save you!" Botan shouted over her shoulder to where Kurama was. He was still bleeding but was trying to get up. Then, she noticed how hurt he was. His stomach was bleeding from the bullet; he had numerous other wounds all over his body. His cheek held a small cut on it, but he was still determined to fight.

Then, the demon with the gun came back again. This time, he pointed at Kurama again. _Go for the wounded ones…_Botan saw him as he raised the handgun.

Suddenly, everything was slow. Botan looked over to Yami, who was beside her attacking oncoming demons with Spirit Blows. She looked back to Kurama who was also trying to fight other demons. He was weak. _He could die._ Suddenly, Botan was filled with a rage. Something sparked within her. Something she couldn't place or know about. She wanted to help Kurama. She wanted to fight for him. She wanted… _She wanted to protect Kurama._

Her eyes closed as darkness embraced her small form. She fell back into the blackness. Yami looked at his fallen comrade, not knowing what happened to make him loose consciousness. Then, the sky went dark. Kurama looked up and glanced around, but there was something there, something blue. A shield… _Botan's shield._

Something that sounded like a gun fired. It was thunder. Kurama watched as lightning rushed from the sky down to the earth, only to strike a handful of demons. One, of which, was holding a gun-directed at him. Suddenly, the sky went even darker as burning shards fell down onto earth. It was like a meteor shower, but a deadly one. Each shard killed the demons in packs. Soon, the darkness faded and all of the attacking demons were gone. Only six people were left, one was on the ground; a dark blue shield protected all.

Yusuke looked around as the shields faded. He was really beat up, but still held that cocky grin on his face. Kuwabara probably looked the worst, but then again when doesn't he? (Sry, I had to…) He had a few minor cuts and bruises. Hiei looked pretty fine, only one cut marred his cheek. Yami was fairly beat-up as well. A large cut was on his right side but there was nothing else major other than that. Kurama was still bleeding from his stomach, which he was holding in pain. He also held a deep cut along his right shoulder. Botan- or Tenshi- also had a deep cut on her shoulder. Her leg was burned, thanks to a lucky fire demon. (No, not Hiei…) What was most worrisome about her/him was that his/her energy was just barely maintaining his/her life.

Kurama rushed over to where Botan was and picked her up slowly. For some reason he was worried about his blue-haired comrade. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was a fellow teammate. Perhaps it was because he reminded him of a certain violet-eyed Deity. (In case you're wondering, it was the latter.)

"Kurama what are you doing? You're wounded, you need to be healed!" Yami shouted at him.

"Yes, but Tenshi is closer than I to death. Perhaps we should worry about him first." Kurama countered and walked for the building. Yami sighed but followed. Everyone gathered by the door. Yusuke tried to open it. It was locked.

"What the hell? Even though we killed the other demons, the door is _still_ locked?" Yusuke shouted. Then, Hiei sliced the door open with his katana. Kurama pushed the door open and went straight for the main desk. Yusuke just stared at the door and then came in after him.

"We need our rooms." Kurama told the person behind the desk. It was a man with dark skin and a long face. He had big ears and a hat on, which covered his black hair. His eyes were a misty gray. He looked up to Kurama, then back down at a book.

"Team name?"

"The Urameshi Team." Kurama said. At this the man's eyes widened slightly, but he still continued with his job.

"Rooms 336, 337, and 338 on the fourth floor. Here are your keys." The man said, handing Yusuke three keys. The five team-members all rushed to the elevator, hoping that their sixth member would not die. They found their rooms quickly and placed Tenshi down in room 337.

"Step aside, guys, I'm gonna heal him." Yami said as he pushed Kuwabara away.

"You know the art of healing?"

"Of course I do. I studied it for seven years, I'd better know it by now!" Yami said exasperated. Then, he knelt down beside Tenshi and placed his hands over his stomach. Then, he closed his eyes. His hands began to glow a golden color and it spread throughout Tenshi's body. Then, it turned a light tan color until it faded. All of Tenshi's wounds healed in the blink of an eye. Yami suddenly opened his eyes and nearly jumped back from Tenshi's body. His eyes were wide in near amazement.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"It's just… he's so powerful. I never realized it before though." Yami admitted with a small smile. His smile quickly faded as his eyes went back to where Tenshi lay. _'I really can't believe it…'_

"Well, since it's only four-o-clock, let's play a game or something." Yusuke offered. Everyone agreed.

Botan was surrounded by complete and total darkness. She held her arms around her, even though she wasn't cold. She opened her eyes and looked around, almost fearfully. She felt naked. There was nothing there. Only air and darkness. It was black.

"Hello?" she cried. "Is anyone here!"

No answer came back to her.

"Please, someone answer me!" she fell onto her knees, begging the darkness for someone, anyone.

"Tenshi?"

Botan's head shot up. She knew she heard a voice. It was clear and deep. It was Kurama's.

"Kurama!" she called.

"Tenshi, I'm here." His voice echoed around her, but he didn't come into view. She looked around again. Still he was nowhere.

"Where are you!" she cried out, nearly shedding tears. It was then she realized that she wasn't wearing anything. Her long blue hair fell around her shoulders. Her body was bare, showing off everything. Botan could only guess that her eyes were the regular violet hue. She wasn't disguised as a boy. So why was Kurama calling her Tenshi?

"I'm here, Tenshi, right beside you." Suddenly, a light appeared to the right of her. She stared at it for a while. She wasn't sure what to do. Stay here in total isolation, or go to light. To warmth. _Go to the light._

She got up from the ground and began to walk towards the light. A hard, cold wind blew at her skin, biting and nipping it with its freezing tendrils. She held herself even tighter in her arms but continued on. Her hair billowed behind her as the wind got even harsher. She could feel herself being deprived of heat. She could see her breath before her as she walked, more determined than ever. She could feel something beyond that light, something warm, something welcoming. Still she went on. She didn't feel it when a symbol appeared on the inside of her thigh. It was a Snowflake. Another symbol appeared on the outside of her thigh, it was a circle of Wind.

Finally she stepped onto the light. The wind stopped immediately. Botan looked around in wonder. Suddenly, searing heat engulfed her. She nearly screamed. The air burned her skin. She fell to the ground, only to be met with even more heat. Sweat covered her body and dripped off of her slowly. Somehow, she crawled deeper into the light. Still, she could feel the heat, not the scorching heat, but the same one deeper into the light. She could feel it welcoming her. Her hands were burned as she crawled, as were her knees. Her hair clung to her face as she crawled. She didn't even notice when another symbol appeared on the outside of her other thigh. This time, a flame of Fire.

Suddenly, the heat died. Botan breathed in deeply, fully aware that she was now covered in dripping sweat. Then, water began to drip from nowhere. It was like hundreds of thousands of waterfalls pouring around her. She ran through the light. The water came up to her waist in less than thirty seconds. As the water took her head she breathed in deeply. Then, she swam. She swung her arms around and kicked her feet hard. Her muscles screamed for her to stop. Her lungs shouted for air. Another symbol appeared, a drop of Water on her other shoulder.

The water drained out and washed her onto the ground. She just lay there for a while. Her hair was clinging to her shoulders and she breathed in greedily. Suddenly, leaves appeared all around her. She got up wearily and began to walk through. Suddenly, the leaves began to stick to her body. She didn't bother to try and rip them off. She knew they wouldn't come off. She felt like a ton of bricks had been stacked on her back, another one being added for every leaf. She fell to the ground and crawled slowly. On her shoulder, a leaf of Earth symbol appeared.

Then, the light dimmed. Botan looked around wearily as the gray settled in. The leaves still didn't fall off. Suddenly, something hit her. She screamed in pain as electricity coursed through her. The leaves disintegrated from the lightning. Then, it stopped. Botan crawled again, closer to the welcoming warmth, closer to the world. Then, another strike came down. Again, she screamed in agony. Her hair stuck up on end, dry from the recent water encounter. Then, it stopped again. This time, she got up and ran for the light. A Lightning symbol appeared on the inside of her thigh.

She was so close; she could feel the warmth touch the front of her body. Another strike hit her; she fell to the ground. It stopped as she thought she would die. She stayed there, not breathing, not moving, just lying on the ground almost to the warmth. Suddenly, two figures appeared before her. A female… and a male… they seemed familiar. The woman was clothed in pure white; she had blonde hair and violet eyes. The man was clothed in black; a cape billowed behind him. He had black hair and golden eyes-those were the only things light about him. For some reason, she wasn't ashamed to be lying bare in front of two people. Instead, she didn't give a care.

"_Get up."_ The man suddenly ordered. He had a deep voice, but it was complimented by the woman's voice.

"_Get up."_ She spoke softly. Her voice blended with the males.

"I can't. Please… bring me to the light… to the warmth… please… I need to get there…" Botan said weakly. She needed to get there; it was calling her.

"_You need to get up, you can walk there."_

Suddenly, rage filled Botan's body. How dare they order her. Couldn't they see that she was hurt? That she was weak? They just suddenly appeared here and order her to get up? How dare they! She didn't even know who they were. They didn't even know who she was!

Suddenly, the two people were gone. The light disappeared and she was dressed in an elegant dress of purple. Then, Hiei appeared in front of her.

"Hiei?" Botan asked weakly, she was still on the ground. Hiei was glaring at her.

"Get up, Onna." He said gruffly.

"Will you help me? I can't get up on my own…" she told him truthfully. He extended his arm to her after a pause. She blinked and took his arm gratefully. With one pull, she was up on her two feet.

Suddenly, Hiei was gone and the two people were there again. The purple dress was gone. It was as if it never happened, except Botan was standing up.

"_We knew you could do it."_ The woman smiled at Botan. _"Now we have something to give to you."_

"What?" Botan asked. They reached out their hands to Botan and they glowed. The woman's a golden color; the man's a dark purple. Suddenly, Two symbols appeared on Botan's chest. A white circle above her right breast and a black one above her left breast. Botan gasped in wonder. What was happening?

"_Now, go to the light. People are waiting for you."_ The two said together. Suddenly, Botan was thrust back into the light, and into the world. She still didn't notice when two other symbols were placed on her body. Above and below her belly button, a planet-type symbol and a cloud made their stay…

Botan woke with a start. She jumped from her place on the couch and breathed in deeply. Then, she saw Kurama and Hiei next to her, just staring. Quickly, she looked down; she was dressed. She breathed a sigh of relief and managed a smile at the two boys.

"Tenshi, you're awake." Kurama pointed out the obvious. He looked slightly startled.

"Yes, I am. Why do you both look so freaked out?" Botan asked them in a deep voice she learned from Mitsuko. She was worried that her time to take another pill ran out, but it was only two hours since she took the last pill. Surely, they couldn't have found she was Botan.

"While you were asleep… Well, look for yourself." Kurama backed away slowly; a mirror was behind him. Botan nearly screamed at what she saw. It couldn't be her, it just couldn't!

She still had green eyes, but her blue hair was longer. It was almost as long as Kurama's. Nevertheless, she still looked like a boy. Two large dragon-wings were protruding from her back, not actual size, but big enough that she could cover her body with them if she wanted. They were a deep, dark blue. She gasped as they moved of her accord.

'What the hell is going on here!' she screamed in her mind. 'Sure, dragon's have wings, but why am I getting mine now!'

"I think that I'm just going to go to my room now… thank you for watching over me… Bye!" Botan told them as she picked a random door. Luckily, the door she picked was a bedroom, not a closet. She looked around quickly and saw a bed, a door leading to a bathroom, a closet, a dresser, and a large window to the west.

She went into to bathroom quickly and found a huge mirror in front of the sink. Then, she looked at herself more closely. Her eyes were the same was before, maybe darker, but still the same after she took her contacts out. Her hair was long again, but it was different. The two shorter strands that usually framed her face weren't there. It also had streaks of silver and dark blue mixed in with the light blue color. Then, she looked at her wings. They were a dark blue, but as she looked at them, she noticed they had a silver lining. She reached out to touch one and found that it was like silk. It just ran through her fingers, almost like it wasn't there at all.

Then, she remembered her dream. Quickly, she lifted her shirt and undid the wrappings that held in her breasts. They came undone quickly and there, like tattoos, were the circles. What she didn't notice about them before was that in each of them they had the symbol in Kanji written. In the circle of white, in gold writing it had the character for light, in the circle of black, it had the character for dark in purple. Then, she noticed something else. Below her belly button was a planet-type thing and above it was a cloud. She was almost ready to look all over herself just to see if there was anymore of these weird symbols but then realized something. How could she get her shirt off with these wings on her back? And how would she get shirts back on?

Quickly, she took out her little communicator and contacted Koenma. Then, she pulled her shirt back down as Koenma appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Bo-BOTAN!" Koenma yelled when he saw her looking like her girl-self.

"Koenma-sama, I have a question for you." Botan stated calmly.

"What is it, Botan?"

"WHY THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE THIS!"

Koenma nearly fell off his chair. "I'm serious, Koenma-sama!" Botan shouted over the communicator.

"Well, It could be that your DNA is getting you ready for the fights tomorrow. It could be that some other kind of Dragon contacted you." He paused. "Botan, did any other Dragon contact you?"

"Koenma-sama! This is not the time to be asking questions like that!" Botan yelled-whispered, she wanted answers to her question! She didn't need him asking any more!

"I'm serious, Botan. Did you make any sort of contact between another Dragon? This can happen sometimes." He told her.

"Do you mean physical contact? No…" Botan mumbled, thinking the two people in the dream could have been dragons. Koenma sighed.

"Come over here, now. We'll get you checked out." Koenma told her and turned of his communicator. Botan sighed and snapped hers shut. She summoned her oar from reflex. Then, she looked at her oar, then at her wings. At her oar again, then at her wings. Botan smirked and her oar disappeared. She left a note and walked over to the window. Botan opened it slowly. She stepped onto the bottom of it. She looked down, gulped, and then looked ahead. She knew where to go, now if she could only figure out how to fly.

Ogres ran wildly about the palace. Botan tried to control her wings. She screamed as she almost crashed into a huge stack of papers. (This is what it was like the whole flight here…)

"Someone, help me!" She cried as she kept flying all over the place. Suddenly, she felt something soft hit her, and then she fell onto the floor with it. She opened her eyes, she was sitting on something soft, but solid. Above her were Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei all looking down at her. Under her was Kurama. Botan had a firm grip on Hiei's arm.

"Let go of me, Onna." He said gruffly. Wait… Onna? Didn't that mean woman? Which means… THEY KNOW!

"Just lemme explain! I… uh…" Botan stuttered. She wasn't sure where to begin.

"Yeah, Botan, do you mind telling us why everyone is going insane? We just came here to see Koenma. Seems as though our newest teammate is gone…" Yusuke said, holding up her note. Botan blinked in surprise. Couldn't they tell it was her from the dragon wings? And the hair… And the clothes…

"Botan… could you, uh…" Kurama muttered from beneath her. She blushed madly, and jumped up.

"I'm so sorry, Kurama!" Botan spoke while helping Kurama up. Then, she noticed her wings were gone.

"Let go of my arm, Onna!" Hiei yelled at her. She jumped away from him quickly and released him.

"Weren't you supposed to be gone, or somethin?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh, yes! I'm leaving tonight!" Botan said, her cheerful demeanor coming into play again. "I needed to see Koenma though, that's why I was coming through here so fast!" Botan said, hoping that they didn't see her before they crashed.

"We were just going to see Koenma too. We just came from our rooms over there, and then we hit each other. But why were you going that way?" Kurama asked. Botan nearly froze.

"I was, uhh… I was doing a favor for a friend. I'll see you later. Bye!" Botan said hurriedly. Then, she ran down the hallway, ignoring the stares (and glare) from her unknowing teammates. She dashed into a room and took out her communicator.

"Koenma! The guys are coming to see you! I can't go in there now, they'll figure it out!"

"Wait a minute, Botan. How do you know that they're coming to see me?"

"Because I just crashed into Kurama. The guys are all with him, except Yami, and they are coming to see you about Tenshi."

"Botan, where are you're wings?" Koenma asked.

"That's the thing, I DON'T KNOW!" Botan shouted. She was loosing her mind with all this weird stuff piled up around her.

"Meet me in room 464 on level one. We'll do a few tests on you there."

Fifteen minutes later, Koenma walked into the room with Mitsuko. Botan looked at both of them idly.

"Well, what's up?" Botan asked. She already took the tests before Koenma was there, she still didn't know what the results were.

"Nothing." Koenma said.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you."

"What do you mean?" Botan asked. She was getting slightly angry now. First she has to dress up like a guy, because Koenma wants her to even though he's not even telling the whole entire story. Then, she has the weirdest dream of her life and gets random markings on her body. Then, she wakes up and has dragon wings on her back. Suddenly, not even an hour later, they disappear mysteriously. SHE WANTED ANSWERS!

"There is nothing that we can detect. You are fine, Botan."

That was the last straw. "FINE! YOU TELL ME GETTING DRAGON WINGS AND THEN HAVING THEM DISAPPEAR WITHOUT ANY WARNING FINE! WHAT ABOUT ALL THESE WEIRD MARKINGS ON MY BODY, HUH? ARE THOSE 'FINE' TOO?" Botan screamed. Suddenly, on her forehead, the symbol of a crescent moon appeared.

Mitsuko looked at it in wonder. She knew what it meant. She knew Koenma knew as well. But did Botan know it even appeared? It didn't seem like it.

"Botan, there is nothing wrong with you. Now just calm down and-"

"CALM DOWN! WHERE DO YOU GET THE GALL TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME AND I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT IT! NOW!" Two other symbols appeared just as suddenly as the first. On her right cheek a star, and on the left was the sun. Botan still didn't know, or else she just didn't care anymore.

"FINE! I'LL TELL YOU IF HE WON'T!" Mitsuko suddenly yelled. Botan was slightly taken back and she stared at her hard.

"Mitsuko…" Koenma warned.

"She has a right to know, Koenma. Even if you don't think she's ready, you're going to have to deal with this, because I'm going to tell her now." Mitsuko said, never breaking eye contact with Botan. "It is true that you are a Dragon. But you are not the Weather Dragon. You are much greater than that. You are the Ether Dragon. The symbols on your face prove it." Mitsuko said. Koenma sighed.

"Is this true, Koenma?" Botan asked.

"Look for yourself, Botan." He said. She turned to a mirror in the room and just stared. She didn't gasp, she didn't scream, she didn't start to freak out again. She just touched her hand to her face and looked.

'So I'm the Ether Dragon…'

"Botan, do you think you're ready for this tournament?" Mitsuko asked. She was brushing Botan's hair out. They cut it short again for her sake.

"No. Not at all. I wish we had more time to train." Botan sighed. She was exhausted. It was almost three in the morning. Koenma and Mitsuko told her the story of the Ether Dragon. How she and the other dragons were in a huge war for centuries. How she watched as thousands of her kin were slaughtered mercilessly by humans. How only ten of her kin and herself escaped, and lived on. How she was the first of the dragons to turn into a human and erase her memories. How she left everything behind. How other dragons went after her, most forgot-or followed her example- others tried to find her and remembered. She was known as the lost dragon. She was the Ether Dragon.

"Botan, I was there when you flew into Kurama." Mitsuko admitted. Botan gasped.

"Seriously? No joke?" Botan asked. It was like they were best friends in Botan's room.

"Well, I didn't see the crash, but I came in when you were on top of Kurama. And let me tell you somethin, he was blushing from head to toe." Mitsuko told her. Botan blushed hard.

"Don't lie to me… I know Kurama doesn't like me that way."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But I think _you_ like Kurama in that way…" Mitsuko mumbled and then took a drink quickly.

"What! I do not!" Botan blushed even deeper. Mitsuko laughed at her.

"Admit it! You like Kurama! It's not that hard. Or maybe you like Hiei…"

Botan blushed again but rolled her eyes. "Oh my god… You're right! I think I'm falling in love with someone I'm fighting with! But I'm a guy now, he wouldn't go for me…" Botan said. Mitsuko stared at her. "YEAH RIGHT!" Botan shouted.

"Come on, Botan. You know you do…" Mitsuko cooed. Botan grimaced and looked away.

"I do not…"

"Whatever, Botan. Just tell him before it's too late. I need to go now. Good luck in the Tournament." Mitsuko said with a wink.

"Mitsuko! I still can't get through to my power!"

"Just try to concentrate on it. Don't ever give up. See ya, girl." Then, Mitsuko walked out the door. Botan just stared blankly at where she last was. 'Doesn't she realize that I do that every night?'

Botan was sitting on her bed. She was concentrating on her energy. It was now almost five in the morning and she didn't sleep at all. She had managed to work up quite a sweat while getting frustrated. She was punching and kicking like a maniac. When she finally calmed down, she concentrated again. This was where she was now.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes, but she couldn't see anything. Unknown to her, her eyes were glowing silver.

"Hello!" she screamed in her dream. This was too much like the one before. Suddenly, she saw something. A well? It was old and made of stone. She looked into it and was surprised to see the water almost to the top. Suddenly, images flashed before her eyes.

Dragons… alive… dead… fighting…

People… Humans… dead… alive… killing…

Children running through towns, screaming, crying, sprinting.

A huge dark blue dragon. Its wings glistened in the moonlight. She was beautiful. Her wings spread and she took flight. Botan watched as this dragon landed on a mountain. Then, she drank something. Suddenly, she fell back and her body shrank and became human. A woman… With light blue hair. She opened her eyes, violet. She stood gracefully and looked at her body. She placed her hands on her shoulders, the top of her breasts, her stomach, and the inside and outside of her thigh. Each time, a symbol disappeared. Then, she placed her right hand on her forehead.

Suddenly, everything was black.

Botan fell off of her bed and landed with a loud thud. She slowly crawled up and steadied herself.

"I just had a vision!" Botan almost screamed. Then, she realized what time it was. "Oh, my GOD!" she screamed. She summoned her oar and flew out the window, after writing a note of course. She got to her apartment after changing back into a boy and fell into her bed. She snuggled up with the covers and was about to fall asleep when…

"IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" someone yelled and turned on her lights.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Botan yelled, jumping to a sitting position in bed. Yami was in the doorway. "What are you doing in my room?" Botan asked sleepily.

"While you were gone last night the others and I picked our rooms. You're stuck with me." Yami told her. "Well, Tenshi, get up! The Tournament starts in an hour!"

Botan watched as Yami left the room. Then she fell forward onto her pillow and screamed, "Oh, GOD!"

OK! End chapter! That one was really really long! Just about sixteen pages in Word! That's the longest yet! Has anyone read chapter two? There were no new reviews… That's sad… starts to cry And I just remembered something….

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, there would be a lot more Kurama and Botan fluff, and a lot of other things would've changed!

Ok, that's all for now! I hope to see you in the next chapter of Dragon Power!

Preview: "… Let the Tournament BEGIN!"…"Koenma? You've come to watch too?"… "Dark Wind Spiral!"… 'I can't breathe!'


	4. The First Meeting

Hello, there! I'm Jess-chan of the Nya Nya Neko! This is my first story so be nice!! It's Kurama/Botan pairing cause that's my favorite couple!!! Just to warn you, this may be a little OOC, but bear with me. Now, on with the story!!! :D

**cresentmoon-cat**: Sorry for not putting you in with the last chapter! I didn't know you reviewed! SORRY! Anyway, thank you for you're review! It always helps!! :D

Summary: K/B-Botan is forced to protect the guys by disguising herself as a guy! But, only one person knows who this mysterious boy with blue hair really is. It's not Hiei, with his Jagan eye and all, it's not Kurama, and it's not any of the girls. It's…

------------------------------------------ Section break

"-" Words

'-' Thoughts

Past tense 

**Chapter Three: The First Meeting**

Botan dragged herself down to her team's meeting place. It was down on the first level, in front of the café. That was good except for two things.

She was loosing her mind from lack of sleep.

And she had no idea where the café was.

Yesterday was the first day of the Tournament, which was only rules. Yep, no fights, rules. Do you know how boring that is to a person who wasn't about to get any sleep at all? So, because Botan had to go back to Rekai for more training from Mitsuko she, again, did not get any sleep.

------------------- _Flashback_ -----------------------

"_Ok, guys. I'm gonna go for a walk now. I'll be back later!" Botan said as she got up from their game of cards. She grabbed her coat and walked slowly out the front door. She closed it slowly and walked about two steps. Then, she sprinted down the hallway and opened the window at the end. She summoned her oar and jumped. She flew quickly to Rekai, but not quick enough…_

"_You're late."_

_Botan looked at the clock. "Only by a minute…" she moaned. It was true; it was now six-o-one. The training was scheduled for six exactly._

"_Fifty laps. No oar. No wings. Around the palace. Now." Mitsuko ordered._

_Botan nearly fainted. "What?! Fifty laps?!" 'It's not like I could even use my wings anyway… I don't know how to get them to come out again…' she thought bitterly._

"_Sixty, because you're wasting my time. It's now six-o-two. Come on, Ether Dragon, you can do a measly sixty laps." Mitsuko said with a slight grin. Botan huffed but went outside anyway._

"_On, your mark… Get set… GO!"- It took her almost six hours to complete this task._

_Botan almost died as she walked back to the room. Her legs felt like fire was coursing through them. She walked into the room slowly and saw Mitsuko standing before her. Once Botan got through ten laps she left her outside because she got bored…_

_"It took you long enough…" she muttered. Botan couldn't speak, she could barely breathe. Then, in Mitsuko's hands she saw heaven…_

_A glass of water._

_"If you want it, you have to fight me for it." Mitsuko dared her, following her gaze. Botan was screaming in her head. Two battles took place._

_'I want that damn water!'_

_'Yeah, except she has magic and we don't.'_

_'I don't care…' was the weak response. 'We can dodge…'_

_'Yeah, we'll have to dodge like our life depends on it because… IT DOES!'_

_Botan was barely able to dodge the first blast that came towards her._

_This lasted for another six hours._

_She never did get that water…_

------------------- End Flashback -----------------------

Botan walked wearily down the stairs. She didn't have enough wit to get on the elevator. Finally, she made it to the first floor. She saw a person at the counter and walked up to them.

"Where's the café?" she asked wearily. The man looked at her oddly, she realized that she must look horrible. Her hair was messy and she had slight bags under her eyes. She had almost forgotten to put her contacts in, but remembered, as she was about to sprint out the door.

"Two lefts down and a right down that hallway." The man said as he pointed to the right. She muttered a thank-you and walked down the hallway.

'Did he say a left and two rights?'

'No! He said two lefts and one right.'

'Wait, didn't he say two rights and one left?'

Botan argued in her brain, but ended up taking two lefts and one right, and then walking right past the boys. She didn't ever notice, or she didn't care, when that reeeeeeaally weak presence in her mind, was suddenly as strong as the other two.

"Tenshi! Tenshi! We're back here!" She heard Yusuke yell. She turned around slowly and just stared at them for a while.

"Wow, here I was looking for you and you were right behind me!" she exclaimed. She walked over to them slowly.

"Tenshi, are you feeling ok? You don't look too good to me." Yusuke muttered the last part. Botan glared at him from tired eyes. 'That's just a nice way of saying that I look like crap…'

"Yes, Yusuke, I'm fine… Just a little tired is all." She spoke in her usual Tenshi voice. The guys seemed to buy it, which Botan was thankful for.

"Well, let's go. Our first team to battle today is Team Maricaibo. I heard they are very strong." Kurama added as they walked out of the hotel. The girls would be watching their first fight today. They'd be arriving sometime around noon. Then, everyone would go out to lunch together and then they would have their fight. Right now, they were going to watch Team Maricaibo's first battle. They were positive they would win. The other team they were battling was only E-class demons easily beat. Team Maricaibo was made up of C-class demons. There was no chance of them loosing.

------------------------------------------

"Let the Tournament BEGIN!" the announcer screamed. She was a dog demon with a black tail. She had long black hair and blue eyes. The crowd cheered after she shouted this.

Botan muttered darkly "It begins…"

------------------------------------------

"Kaze Shubata. A Wind-type. Upper C-class demon." Kurama told them as Kaze stepped up onto the platform. The fight began. Kaze had long, and I mean long, light green hair. It was almost reaching her ankles. Her eyes were a sharp purple color. It seemed she wanted to get this fight over with quickly.

She threw her right hand in the air. "DARK WIND SPIRAL!" she shouted. Suddenly, a huge tornado- type thing ripped from the sky. It hit her opponent and drew them up into it. Everyone in the crowd couldn't breathe. The air supply was being taken by this tornado. Unexpectedly, A symbol glowed on Botan. It was on the outside of her thigh, the circle of wind. Suddenly, a huge barrier of wind surrounded her teammates and allowed them to breathe in clean, fresh oxygen. Botan placed her hand on her thigh to prevent any of the others to see the light purple glow.

The fight was over. Kaze had won. Her opponent was quickly killed by suffocation, as were some audience members who were too weak to hold their breaths. She began to walk off the platform. Suddenly, she whipped around and stared straight at Botan. Green clashed against purple. The wind-shield disappeared and suddenly, thoughts filled Botan's head.

_'He can't be all that powerful…'_

_'He's one of the legendary Dragons, Kaze. Don't mess with him before the fight…'_

_'Whatever, Adam, I'm taking him when we fight. I want to see how much power he really holds-'_

Kaze looked away abruptly and the thoughts were cut off. Botan realized she had been holding her breathe and remembered how to breathe. She looked over to Kaze again, and then realized something. When was the last time she took that pill?! Slowly, she turned to face the guys.

"I'm just gonna… go to the bathroom… I'll be back soon. Tell me what happens during the next fight!" Botan exclaimed as she ran out of a door and into the hallway. She went to the nearest bathroom and locked the door. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' she screamed in her head. She couldn't find the pill bottle. Finally, she found it in her pocket. She fumbled with the lid for a good five minutes. 'Why won't this stupid thing open!?'

Suddenly, she realized her time ran out. The huge clock outside of the stadium rang the hour. It was noon. The last time she took a pill was eight, when she was about to run out the door. She ripped open the cap and nearly poured out the whole bottle. She could feel her real energy coming back to her. No! It had to stay hidden!

------------------------------------------

"You guys, I think I can sense Botan."

Everyone looked at Kuwabara oddly. "Stupid, you know that she's on a mission from Koenma. Why would she be here?" Yusuke muttered.

"No, Yusuke. I can sense her too. It's very weak though, faint…" Kurama almost whispered the last part. Suddenly, he was shocked. "It's gone…" he exclaimed.

------------------------------------------

Botan shook out the pills and quickly shoved three in her mouth. She swallowed them quickly and immediately felt her own energy receding and her Tenshi energy take place. She sighed calmly and rested her head against the wall softly.

"Koenma's going to kill me for that one…"

------------------------------------------

"I'll kill her for that one…" Koenma muttered darkly. He sat in his office with the screen turned on to Botan. He saw what had happened with that fight. He was worried, and it didn't help that Botan was almost found out. She also had to fight one of six demons with no magic of her own.

Suddenly, Koenma's eyes widened and his head shot up. "Ogre! Rewind the tape!" he shouted. The tape was quickly re-wound and Koenma watched again. She took three pills…

"KUSO!"

------------------------------------------

Botan walked back out again to the guys who were looking around strangely. "What's up, guys?" Botan asked in her deep voice.

"It's nothing. We just thought we felt one of our friend's energies pretty close even though she's supposed to be gone. It's nothing though. Anyway, let's go find the girls I'm hungry!" Yusuke said, placing his hands behind his head and walking away. The rest of the group followed.

After a few minutes the girls joined the group and they picked out a restaurant. They chose a non-fancy one and all sat down at a table. Botan looked around at her friends. Yukina would come later, and of course,Botan wouldn't be making an appearance. It was only Keiko and Shizuru. (Is that her name? It's Kuwabara's sister…) It would be a miracle if no one suspected anything by the end of this day.

------------------------------------------

Botan held herself steady over the sink. Her vision was blurring and she was dizzy. 'What is going on… This can't only be from lack of sleep… But I would just love to rest my eyes a little bit-NO! I can't fall asleep now, our fight is in an hour!' Botan fought with herself. Then, the bathroom door opened and in walked another customer. He looked at Botan strangely and then started to unbuckle his pants. Botan sprinted out the door with newfound energy.

Botan sat back down at the table with the boys. She missed both concerned looks coming from Kurama and Yami. She was too busy concentrating on trying to see her food to notice. Her vision started to turn black around the edges; quickly she looked around the room and took a sip of water. She kept hearing an annoying buzzing sound. Why wouldn't it stop?! She looked around the room again and found that it wasn't buzzing; it was people talking.

'What are they saying? Why can't I hear them? Why can't I concentrate?' Botan thought wearily. Suddenly, a presence in her mind became nearly overpowering. 'What is going on?!' Botan thought hard as she fought to stay in her right state of mind. The presence pushed against her consciousness hard, but she fought back harder. Suddenly, a searing pain crashed through her head. Botan gripped her temple hard and scrunched her eyes shut tight.

"Tenshi? Tenshi, are you ok?" someone asked worriedly. It sounded like Yami… she could barely hear him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I think someone's trying to attack him!"

"But that's impossible, right?"

"Don't be stupid, Kazuma. Anything is possible!" Botan held her head tighter. The pain got worse. 'Please… Just stop… Leave me alone!' Botan screamed in her head. The pain got worse. She tried to open her eyes. Light blinded her. She closed them again. Suddenly, the pain was gone. She opened her eyes and saw someone there. Long hair… Vibrant green eyes…

"Help…" she barely whispered. Then, the darkness engulfed her, and she lost herself to darkness…

------------------------------------------

"Damn… she couldn't take it… Situk, what should I do?"

_"Try again later. She'll get the message eventually. She just went into a protective sleep right now. Calm yourself Yami."_

------------------------------------------

Botan woke up slowly. People were screaming. There was someone beside her. She was leaning on him. Something was wrong. She opened her eyes and glanced around. Then, she realized that she was on the battlefield. Yusuke was fighting someone; it seemed he was winning. He was fighting a man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Botan knew his name. It was Adam.

Kurama was the one beside her. She looked over at him and then back to the field. "What's going on with the fight?" she asked. Kurama looked as though he jumped and quickly turned to her.

"This is now the second fight. The first one was between Hiei and another. Hiei won quickly. Are you feeling all right?" Kurama asked her. She nodded in reply, and immediately regretted doing so. Her headache nearly exploded. She bit back a moan of pain.

"I want to take the next fight." She told Kurama as she looked back up to Kaze. Botan's eyes burned with a hidden fire like none before. She wanted to fight Kaze. She wanted to beat this woman. She wanted to prove herself a Dragon, to her friends, and to herself.

Just then, Koenma, in his teenage form, came running through a doorway and straight to Botan. "Tenshi! I need to speak with you." He called.

"Koenma? You've come to watch too?" Koenma brought Botan over, away from Kurama and the others to speak with her alone.

"Botan, are you aware that you took three pills only one hour ago?" he asked.

"WHAT?!"

"Geez! Be quiet! People are going to hear you. Anyway, instead of only taking one pill, you took three in a rush. I am forbidding you to fight today. I don't even know what the consequences are for taking that many at once. You could **Die**, Botan!" Koenma told her. Botan's face remained the same.

"I'm sorry, Koenma-sama. But I will have to disregard your orders."

"You what?!"

"I am taking the next fight. No matter what you say, I am going to defeat Kaze Shubata, mistress of Wind. I am going to prove to everyone that I am strong." Botan walked away from her boss, and again stood next to Kurama.

After another ten minutes Yusuke won. Adam was knocked unconscious. Yusuke jumped from the arena with a few major and minor cuts and bruises.

"Ok, guys. Who wants the next fight?" He asked as he looked around.

"I do." Botan stepped away from Kurama and his warmth. She raised her head up as Kaze stepped onto the arena. Everyone looked at her oddly.

"You just woke up. Maybe you shouldn't take this fight…" Yami objected.

"No. She is mine." Botan walked onto the arena determined. No longer was any pain in her mind. No longer were there any doubts upon herself. There was only determination. Determination to beat this fighter; no matter how powerful. Determined to prove to herself that she can fight and protect anyone or thing she cares about. Determined to show her true strength. And determined to release her locked power.

"And the next battle of the tournament- Kaze Shubata and Tenshi… Anyway, BEGIN THE MATCH!" the announcer screamed into the microphone.

"Kill the dragon!"

"Girl Power!"

"Shove his head in the ground!"

"You know, if these demons weren't such low-lives, I'd take offense…" Botan told Kaze. She smirked in reply.

"So you are a legendary Dragon, eh?" Kaze asked as she got into a fighting stance. Botan bent down into a defensive position quickly. "Show me how much power you truly hold, Dragon!" she shouted as she ran to her.

She was quick. Botan would give her that. But she wasn't quick enough to surprise Botan completely. She was able to block or dodge all of her attacks. Finally, Botan released an attack of her own. It was only a punch, but it stayed true. It struck Kaze directly in the stomach. She flew back and hit the ground hard. After only three seconds, she stood up.

Suddenly, a huge wind came around the arena. Kaze was lifted off of the ground. (Like Jin did.) "Come on, Dragon. Isn't the Air your true battlefield?" Kaze mocked. The only thing Botan could do was glare. She still couldn't summon her wings just by a call. She had to touch another dragon. It didn't look like there was going to be any miraculous dragon sightings today. Botan was grounded.

Kaze sighed in anger. "Maybe you really aren't a Dragon… Oh well, It's time to finish you off now." She muttered. Then she raised her arm in the air. Botan knew this attack… It was the same one from this morning. Suddenly, her vision started to blur. "DARK WIND SPIRAL!" she shouted.

The sky grew dark, nearly black. Suddenly, a huge tornado ripped from the sky and came crashing to the earth. Botan bent her knees slightly and prepared herself for the assault. It hit hard. Botan was trapped in the middle, with no way of getting out.

------------------------------------------

"There's no way she can survive that without her power!" someone shouted. It was a man. No one heard him though. He had searched high and low for the Ether Dragon, and he finally finds her, only to have her be in the middle of being beaten by a weak C-class Wind demon? Something has to be wrong here…

"Calm yourself, Yami. All will be well. After you battled along side her, you still doubt her power?" Came and answer from another person. The man looked over to where the answer came from. It was a woman. She was leaning on the railing, watching the fight, looking rather interested. Yami's golden eyes stared hard at her.

She had deep blue-almost purple- eyes that scanned over the crowd. She had long black, flowing hair that fell over her shoulders as her head moved from side to side. She was dressed in boot-cut jeans and a tucked in t-shirt. White sneakers adorned her feet as she turned back to the man.

"I think I'll go speak with Koenma now. I hope you don't mind, Yami." She spoke softly and turned away from him.

"I don't mind at all, Melas. Just give me a warning when you drop in next time so suddenly." Yami told her. "The prince probably doesn't like it that much. I doubt the others do either." He muttered as she walked away, her dark blue eyes set on the Prince of Spirit World.

------------------------------------------

'I can't breathe!' Botan screamed in her head. The wind sucked all the oxygen out from the air. Other weak demons were swirling around her, most dead, few alive. She was in the middle of the huge tornado and it seemed to rip her apart. She felt another presence enter her mind. It was deep, almost endless… She decided not to worry about that right now though. She was about to die.

'What can I do?! Unless I touch another Dragon, I can't summon my wings… I can't tap into my power, cause it's locked. I'm no better than a ningen right now!' she screamed in her mind. Her lungs were screaming for air, but there was none to take in. 'I'm really going to die… In my first fight?!'

"THIS IS STUPID!" she suddenly screamed. Abruptly, the tornado of wind diminished in tiny pieces that floated around Botan's glowing form. She was giving off a dark blue light that engulfed her body. Unexpectedly, two huge Dragon wings shot out from her back. They were now full size, and sparkled like the sun. Her body was barely even one fourth of one wing, but she didn't care at all. Kaze was right in front of her. It was now or never.

"Finish me off, eh?" Botan said coldly. She flapped her wings so she could stay in the air. Kaze was pushed back a bit just by the air her wings sent her way. Botan quickly got the idea and with one push of her wings, sent Kaze flying into the stadium wall. She crashed hard, but started to get back up.

"Just you wait, Dragon… I'll be… back…" she whispered before she hit the ground again. Botan heard her every word and decided she liked her attitude. 'Never give up.'

Suddenly, Botan's head rolled back and her eyes closed. Her wings disappeared in a bright show of silver as quickly as they came and she began to fall towards the hard stadium. Of course, everyone who knew her was alarmed. She was, at least, fifty feet in the air. The fall would crush her bones! Yusuke began to climb onto the arena in hopes of saving his teammate.

"The rules clearly state that no one, but the fighters and the announcers, are allowed on the arena during a fight. If a teammate of a fighter steps onto said arena, the team will immediately be disqualified and dealt with." The announcer stated while watching as Botan fell from the sky.

"I suppose that being dealt with, in our case, would mean being killed?" Kurama offered. No one replied. They all knew it was true. Botan continued to fall quickly. All eyes were on her small form. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind caught her mid-air. Taking this opening, Kurama jumped with all of his might, caught Botan in his arms, and then landed on the other side of the arena.

"Did you not just hear a word I said?! I said-"

"You said, that our team was not allowed to step onto the arena. I, obviously, did not place my foot onto the arena. I only caught Tenshi midair. Thanks to Kaze I was able to do so." Kurama explains, walking back over to the group. Everyone looks over to Kaze, who indeed, conjured that little bit of wind for her opponent.

"But-but!" the glares Kurama and the other teammates cut her off. "O-ok, then… Well, I guess… Tenshi won this fight! Please just start the next fight!"

------------------------------------------

Botan opened her eyes. Blurred faces surrounded her vision; beyond them was darkness. There were five people around her. She couldn't see them clearly. Obviously, she knew them. But how?

"**She's finally awake, Situk."** Someone spoke. Who was Situk?

_"Do not doubt my power as you did hers, Yami."_ A woman responded. Yami? That was one of her teammates!

"Yami?…" she whispered. Another woman chuckled.

"I believe she has you confused, Yami." She said. "The one she speaks of is her teammate. But we must not give anything away. Do not say anything out of place." The woman warned.

"**_Of course not, Melas. We know better than that_."** Another male responded. Finally, the faces became clearer, but they moved from Botan's vision. Slowly she sat up and looked around.

There were two men to her right, and three women to her left. The first man had green hair and yellow eyes. He was dressed in casual clothes, jeans and a t-shirt. The next male was familiar to her. The dark purple hair and golden eyes. This was one of the people who marked her!

Quickly she looked to the girls, but the other lady that was with him was not there. Instead, there was a woman with long, flowing black hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Another woman was wearing almost the same thing as her. She had shoulder-length brown hair and kind green eyes. She smiled gently at Botan, and Botan smiled back.

The last woman had short black hair but two strands in the front came down to her waist. She had deep, dark eyes. Botan tried to find what color they were. She saw blue, green, and purple. The lady was wearing a simple white robe, like a kimono. The obi was a dark blue color. She was beautiful.

"_Hello, Botan. My name is Situk._" The last woman said. Her voice was so clear, so pure. 'I wish my voice could sound like that…' Botan inwardly thought.

"Hello, my name is Melas. It's good to finally see you again, Botan. I've been waiting for a while now." The lady with the blue/purple eyes said. Her voice was clear, but a higher note that the last woman's.

"**My name is Yami. We've met before."** Said the man who placed the mark on her. She wanted to ask, but kept quiet.

"**_My name is Kazrai. It's nice to speak with you again, Botan._**" The man beside him said. He had a deep voice, but not as deep as Yami's.

Then, the last woman spoke. "I am called Tsuchi. Hello, again, Botan." She said. Her voice was not as high as Situk's. It was in between.

'Why do they all speak as if they know me from before?' Botan wondered. Then realization struck her. 'Maybe they're all Dragons!'

"_Yes, Botan. You are correct. We are Dragons._"

OK! End of chapter four! Wow, I now have eight reviews! I'M SO HAPPY!!! -Starts to dance and cry from happiness- ok, everybody, REVIEW!!!

to my reviewers:

**Arano Hounou**: Geez you look into things. Well it could be Yami, but who knows... I was actually gonna make it only Koenma, but I think I might let someone else in on the little secret. You'll find out in the next chapter! Thanks for you're review! :D

**Wolffirl99**: Thank you! My friend and I made it up, It's mostly mine though, the plot is! Thanks for reviewing!

**Amazon Girl**: Thank you very much! I hope to see you in the next chapter! :D

**VampireFire**: Wow, I didn't know people liked it this much! Thank you for reviewing, here's what you asked for!

**Neko no Chaos**: I love your screenname! :D Yeah, I like the fighter-Botan too. I guess I'm sticking pretty well to the characters personalities. In some fics, they aren't anything like they're supposed to be! I think you're review made everyone else review! heh, Thanks for getting your input in! :D

-----

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWNYU YU HAKUSHO! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic, now would I?

CLAIMER: I do, however, own most of the Dragons. Some you have not yet been introduced to, others you know, but you do not know they are Dragons. Heh, I love being mysterious...

-----

**_Preview_**- "Tenshi, are you feeling ok?"… "Botan, you have a serious case of sickness. You must stay in bed for at least three days."… "Who are you really?" "I'm Tenshi." "Don't lie to me. Who are you?"


	5. Just a Note!

Ok, just some **NOTES**: **READ THIS**! There are two Yamis. Yes, I said TWO YAMIS! One has dark purple hair and golden eyes; the other is Botan's teammate. The one with dark purple hair is a Dragon. He's the one that gave Botan the mark above her chest with the woman beside him in the dream. Sorry if I caused you to think there was only one, I thought I made it clear that there were two. Again, Sorry!

-

Another note. I just released my other story! If you like Yu-Gi-Oh, GO CHECK IT OUT! that's all I needed to say. Thanks for listening! The next chapter will be out soon! Ja Ne! :D


	6. Found

Hello, there! I'm Jess-chan of the Nya Nya Neko! This is my first story so be nice!! It's Kurama/Botan pairing cause that's my favorite couple!!! Just to warn you, this may be a little OOC, but bear with me. Now, on with the story!!! :D

Summary: K/B-Botan is forced to protect the guys by disguising herself as a guy! But, only one person knows who this mysterious boy with blue hair really is. It's not Hiei, with his Jagan eye and all, it's not Kurama, and it's not any of the girls. It's…

------------------------------------------ Section break

"-" Words

'-' Thoughts

Past tense

------------------------------------------

Ok, just some **NOTES**: **READ THIS**! There are two Yamis. Yes, I said TWO YAMIS! One has dark purple hair and golden eyes; the other is Botan's teammate. The one with dark purple hair is a Dragon. He's the one that gave Botan the mark above her chest with the woman beside him. Sorry if I caused you to think there was only one, I thought I made it clear that there were two. Again, Sorry!

------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: Found.**

Botan woke up wearily. She just revived from being unconscious after her match with Kaze. She glanced around the room and saw Kurama lying down on another bed, and Yami was healing him. She watched as the yellow color spread through Kurama's body and settled in after turning a silvery color.

"Hey, how come when you healed Tenshi it turned tan?" Kuwabara suddenly asked. Botan hadn't noticed he was there. She also hadn't known that Yami healed her. Did he know? Yami turned over to him with a slight smile. Was that nervousness is his eyes?

"Since Tenshi is a Dragon it turns a different color…" he wandered off as Kurama rose.

"Hello, Tenshi. I see you're finally up." He greeted. Botan nodded and then thought about her recent encounter with the Dragons. She sighed as Yusuke and Hiei walked in to the room.

"Oh, look. It's a party." Yusuke mumbled sarcastically. "Ok, guys, listen up. Our next fight is tomorrow. We're up against Team Rinonen, we can kick their butts easily. They're just a bunch of D-class demons. I have no idea how they made it through their first round…" Yusuke mumbled a bit at the end. "Geez, Tenshi. You were taking after me out there. 'This is stupid' and everything."laughed Yusuke. (It's true, I was actually thinking of him when I wrote that...)

Botan laughed as well. It seemed she had been getting some habits from Yusuke. 'Well that's going to be easy…' Botan thought about the next fight in her mind. "How long have I been out?" she asked, thinking about the pill.

"Only about an hour. Kurama saved you from falling onto the arena after you fell from the sky." Yami told her.

"Oh, Uhhh… Thank you, Kurama." Botan said, fighting the common blush. He nodded and smiled. Botan smiled back and then looked away. Then, Koenma came down into the room.

"Well, I'm glad to see everyone is awake." He said.

"Nice to see you to…" Yusuke said coldly. Botan held back a chuckle.

"I have some information for you all."

"Well, spill it out!" Yusuke commanded. Koenma glared at him.

"The judges have made a decision that this team will immediately be transported into the finals in one week. There will only be four teams that make it, and you are secured a place. You will not be fighting until the finals are started." Koenma explained. Yusuke was about to say something, when Koenma cut him off again.

"That's not all. Each team in the finals has to have nine members on their team. Right now, we only have five."

"NANI?! NINE!?" Yusuke shouted. Kuwabara gawked in surprise.

"Where are we supposed to find four other people?"

"In only a week?!" Yami added on to Kuwabara's thought.

"I will leave it up to you five to find the other members. See ya!" Koenma said and then left in a hurry. Botan glared at the last place he was at. Then, an idea came to her. An evil smirk spread across her face.

"Guys, I think I know three other members, but it might take me a while to get them to agree. I'll leave it up to you guys to find the other one…"

------------------------------------------

"Tenshi, are you feeling ok?" Yami asked. Botan was eating slowly and her face was flushed. The team was all eating in her apartment and this comment made everyone turn to look at Botan.

"Of course, I'm fine…" Botan trailed off as a hand was placed on her forehead.

"Yami is correct, Tenshi. You might have a fever." Kurama commented as he felt his own forehead to compare. Having his hand on her forehead only made her flush more.

"You should go to sleep early tonight. We'll all keep quiet." Yami suggested. Botan gave in.

"Well I am really tired…" 'Especially since I went for nearly 48 hours without sleep…' Botan added in her mind. Yami stood up and walked over to her.

"Come on, now. Get going. I'm going to make sure you're in bed by eight."

"B-but-"

"No buts." Yami commanded. Botan grumbled and got out of her chair slowly.

"It's already past eight…" She whispered to herself. 'But he's right… I do feel kinda dizzy…' she told herself. She was ushered into her room by Yami, and then the door was shut. Botan walked into her bathroom and undressed herself. She turned on the hot water and waited until the bath was ready. She looked at herself in the mirror.

She really did look sick. Her cheeks were red, but that could've been from the blush. There were dark circles under her eyes, from lack of sleep, of course. She sighed and turned off the water as the bath filled the top. She stepped into the steaming water and settled into it immediately. It was very soothing.

She spent a half hour scrubbing and washing herself. She got changed quickly and dried her hair with a towel. Then, she settled into bed and opened her communicator.

"Koenma-sama, tell Mitsuko I won't be coming for a few nights. I think I'm sick." She told Koenma as he appeared on the screen.

"Botan, you don't look well. You know, this could be from the pills and fighting too. I told you, you shouldn't fight. But nooooooo, you just had to-"

"Goodnight, Koenma-sama." Botan cut in and shut off the device. She then closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------

"Botan, Botan, wake up."

She moaned slightly and then realized it was a male voice. She immediately sprang up from her bed.

"Botan?! Who's Botan?! I'm not Botan!" she shouted, still half asleep. Then, she looked over and saw Koenma sitting on the edge of her bed. "Oh, Koenma-sama. It's just you. Goodnight." She said and then flopped back onto her pillow. She was fully prepared to go back to sleep until he nudged her again.

"Botan, I need to tell you something." He said. She got up into a sitting position and waited.

"Botan, you have a serious case of sickness. You must stay in bed for at least three days."

"Three days? That's not that bad. I won't be missing the finals or anyth-"

"I said at least. It could be more than that. I've already told Yami that you're sick and he's agreed to take care of you. If you need anything, just ring this little bell right there and he'll come. Oh, and, Botan."

"Hm?"

"DON'T EVER DISREGARD MY ORDERS AGAIN!" he suddenly shouted. Botan nearly fell off of her bed from surprise. He was gone when she recovered from the shock and she settled back into her bed again, this time she was able to get asleep.

------------------------------------------

Botan woke up slowly to the sent of food. She took a pill and then stood up from her bed. She yawned, stretched, and walked to the door. She opened it slowly to look into the kitchen. Yami was there and he was cooking something. Then, he looked over to where she was peeking out.

"Oh, Tenshi, are you feeling better?" always the polite one…

"Yes, I am. What are you cooking?" Botan replied. She sniffed the air again.

"Eggs and toast. I was going to make them for you, if you want them, that is."

"That would be great." Botan sighed and sat down at the table. Yami gave some eggs to her, and some for himself, then he handed her two pieces of toast. She nearly scarfed down the food as soon as it was set before her, but then she remembered manners and ate slowly.

Finally she finished her food and looked at Yami. "Thank you, Yami. I appreciate this." She told him.

"Tenshi, I have som-" he was cut off by Yusuke coming into the room.

"Yami, the gang is gonna go out to train, do you wanna come? If you're feeling up to it, you came come too, Tenshi." He added. Yami looked over to Botan, who nodded in reply of his unspoken request.

"I guess that will be ok. Don't die on us when we're gone, Tenshi." Yami joked as he left with Yusuke. Botan nodded in reply. The door closed and Botan sighed deeply. She rose from her seat and walked back into her room. She retreated back into her warm covers and fell back into the comfort of sleep.

------------------------------------------

Botan opened her eyes and looked around her room. It was dark. She could barely see anything. Suddenly, a dark figure loomed over her. She gasped and pushed herself into the wall. It came closer.

"Stay back." She warned. Something about this creature frightened her. Something was wrong.

"Who are you?" a cold voice suddenly crept out.

"I'm Tenshi." Botan answered, trying to move farther away.

"Do not lie to me. Who are you?" Ice formed on Botan's feet. She let out a small cry.

"I told you, I'm Tenshi!" she barely got out. Even more ice formed and covered her legs. She shivered and cried out again, "I'm Tenshi! I'm Tenshi!" Ice covered her to her waist. She almost screamed.

"Don't lie to me! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I'M TENSHI! I-I-I'M…" the ice was nearly up to her neck. "I am-… My name is B-…"

No one heard her. Ice covered her completely and she was like a frozen statue, forever hidden to who she really was.

------------------------------------------

Botan leaped up from bed. Her first reaction was to scream. It pierced through the air like a high note. Without even thinking she suddenly shouted, "HELP ME, HIEI!" She stiffened and bit her lip afterwards. Her body was covered in cold sweat her sheets were damp and hugged her legs. She panted heavily, as though she'd been running for hours. She quickly looked around the room; no one was there. No ice, no dark figure, just her. She glanced at the time and saw it was nearly two. She took another pill and shakily got out of her bed. She walked to her bathroom and stripped her wet clothes from her soaked body. She started up a warm bath and rested her head against the wall.

She sighed deeply. Botan switched off the water when the bath was full. Slowly, she eased her body into the warm depth of the water. The boys were still out training, so no one heard her scream. That was good. But there was no one there to comfort her. That was bad.

What did that dream mean? Why did she have it? Why did she cry for Hiei afterwards? Was Mitsuko right? Did she like one of her teammates? Botan sighed again and dunked her head under the water. She scrubbed herself hard, successfully getting the grimy sweat off of her body. In less than five minutes she rose from the bath and dressed herself as a boy again, wrapping her bosom and slipping on underwear and then boxers over it. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

She stepped back and nearly screamed. There was a figure in her window. It was then she realized it was Hiei, it seemed he was checking up on her.

He glanced around the room and then glared at her again. "Why are you here, Hiei?" Botan asked carefully. It seemed he didn't see the terror in her eyes.

"I sensed a disturbance."

Just then, Botan heard footsteps. And her door swung open wildly.

"Tenshi! Are you alright?!" Yami shouted and looked around. He saw Hiei first, and then spotted Botan who was still surprised. "Oh, thank Kami-sama…" he sighed in relief. The rest of the boys followed into the room.

"Hey, Tenshi. What's up?" Yusuke asked, one of the calm ones. Botan looked from Hiei, to Yami, and then to Yusuke in confusion.

"What's going on here?!" Botan cried exasperated. Everyone turned to stare at her and Yami answered her question.

"I felt a disturbance in the apartment and I was worried. Hiei felt it too, but it took us kinda long to get here. Are you ok?" he asked. Botan was surprised. Could the disturbance be from that mysterious figure that loomed over her? Or could it be from her emotions?

"Hai, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare, that's all." Botan told them. Yami sighed in relief and Hiei jumped down from the windowsill onto the floor. Everyone visibly relaxed. Botan glanced around the room again. Her gaze rested on Hiei. Was one of the reasons he came because she called him?

"Let's go do something. Since you're all back, anyway." Botan said with a sigh. Everyone agreed.

------------------------------------------

They decided to go out to eat with Keiko and Shizuru. Everything went well, Botan was a little jumpy, but it was ok otherwise. Another presence entered her mind soon after she finished, but it was far away. The last time she met with the Dragons they explained that they could feel each other in their minds.

Botan asked questions about this, and it seems that each Dragon has a certain 'territory' and a signal. Their 'territory' was how far the space was that they could sense another Dragon if they stepped in. Of course the 'territory' moves as the Dragon does, so if you move to where another Dragon is and it's in the space you'd be able to sense it. It just so happened that Botan's space was very large.

The signal was the reason other Dragon's could sense you. It was like a little beeper that always went off saying to other Dragon's, "I'm a Dragon! I'm a Dragon!" …

Botan sighed and decided to try and concentrate on a presence in her mind. She knew a few already. Situk, Melas, Yami, Tsuchi, and Kazrai. They were all staying at another hotel to watch the fights. But there were at least three, now four, that she didn't know. She concentraited on the lightest one. It was nearly golden with a tint of yellow… it was female… it was really close to her, like she was right next to the person…

"Tenshi!"

Botan woke up from her meditation. "What?" she asked. Everyone was staring at her. It was Yami who called her from across the table.

"Do you think you need more sleep?"

"Iie, what were you saying? Sorry, I wasn't listening." Botan stated calmly.

"We were saying that we were going to see Koenma sometime. Maybe we could try to find other teammates." Kurama answered. Botan nodded.

"That would be cool, but I don't think I'm gonna go. I don't really feel up to a trip to Koenma." Botan admitted. The others nodded.

"Remember to get lots of rest and drink water! That's what my mother always use to say." Yami told her with a smile. Botan replied with a nod and a smile of her own.

------------------------------------------

It's already been two days, Botan has gotten worse. . Her sickness is now more of a cold than a disease. Botan has a fever and coughs a lot. Every night she has the same dream; never able to change it. Every day she wakes in a cold sweat and shaking. The weird part is, Hiei and Yami always show up as soon as she wakes up. She has even taught herself how to hold back her scream of fear but they still come. And she's positive they can see the raw terror in her eyes after that dream.

------------------------------------------

Botan watched as Hiei disappeared and Yami closed the door. She had just woken up from another dream and opened her eyes to see them, again. It's almost become a routine. Botan feared that Hiei figured her out, but she wasn't sure. He could know who she really is, but maybe he's just thrown off by this 'disturbance' the dream causes.

Yami on the other hand, might've had a small idea. I mean, he could think she was gay or something. Botan didn't think that Yami would figure her out. It's not that he isn't smart, but they don't spend a lot of time together. The only way he'd be able to figure it out is if he saw her changing or something.

Botan didn't believe Kurama suspected her, but there was a small part of her being that told her he did. Only a little bit, but it was still there.

She didn't think Yusuke or Kuwabara had any clue whatsoever. She was safe there.

Botan idly wondered why she wasn't being visited by any of the other Dragons. Surely, if Hiei and Yami could sense the disturbance, they could too. Maybe they knew what, or who, was haunting her dreams.

Botan got up from her bed shakily. She was going to take a bath soon, to get all the sweet off of her. And she had to change her bed sheets, again. She was getting tired of this. And she was stuck in the apartment all day. She wasn't even allowed to train. Of course, she had no powers, so what was the use. She coughed again and pulled her shirt over her head. When the boys were off training, or trying to find another few members, she kept herself busy by cleaning, washing dishes, cleaning, changing her bed sheets, and cleaning. The apartment was probably the cleanest one in this hotel. Botan blew her nose on a tissue and slowly stripped off her pants.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messed up, like usual. She could only guess that she thrashed around a lot when she dreamed that dream. Her breasts were still tied down. And she still had boxers on. Slowly she unwrapped her bosom and made a mental note to wash the wrappings.

Suddenly, Botan's world crashed around her. Yami opened the door. "Tenshi, I made you som- OH MY GOD!" he shouted and shut the door again. Botan froze in her place and her hands flew over her chest. Quickly she grabbed a shirt and threw it over her body. She opened the door slowly and Yami stood before her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked. Botan was surprised. No yelling? No screaming at her for lying?

"I couldn't… I- Koenma- PLEASE, YAMI! YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!" she shouted, clutching his shoulders. He was surprised by her actions.

"I had no intention of telling anyone. Actually, I tried to ask you about it before. I knew for a while." Shock covered Botan's features. "I healed you, remember? It would've been impossible for me not to have noticed." He spoke softly. "I would just like to know one thing."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Is Tenshi you're real name?" he asked.

"No, my real name is Botan." She admitted and released Yami from her grasp. He smiled at her softly.

"I'm surprised that you were able not to get caught this long. It takes great skill to do something like this. I suppose before you had to do this, you had no intention of ever impersonating a man, right?" Yami asked. He seemed to be relating to her.

"Yes, I never thought of ever doing this before. Until Koenma told me I had to. But how do you know this much? It's as if you've gone through this before." Botan said. "I didn't mean anything by that! I-I don't think,…" She stumbled across her words and Yami laughed.

"Well you're right about one thing."

"Nani?" Botan breathed.

"I have done this before. My real name is Hikari."

"NANI?!"

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

End of Chapter Five! Wow, that was interesting! Botan has been found out by Yami, who's real name is actually Hikari?! So Yami is a girl too?! You all will be able to hear her story in the next chapie! This one wasn't the longest, and it probably wasn't the best cliffhanger either. But oh well! :D Now I can start working on the next chapie! And just so you all know, I've already made up her story! :D

The next chapter should be coming out soon! Be patient! :3

Oh, and I've tried to put some more Japanese into this chapter. Tell me if you like it or not. Also, PLEASE read my other story. I don't have any reviews yet, and I'm kinda sad...

**To My Reviewers**:

**Griever Weapon**: Wow, I didn't think people would like it this much! I guess I was wrong though! Thank's for your review! You're so sweet! :D I also love the Botan Kicking Ass fics! That's why I decided to write this one!

**Ellamoony**: I love you too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Arano Honou**: I never said it was a bad habit! No it's not Yusuke, but now you know that it's Yami-I mean Hikari! heh, I didn't think the last one was much of a cliffie, but ok! Here's the next one!

**Neko no Chaos**: Thank you! Again, I didn't think I was doing much of a cliffie, but I guess I did! You really think so? I don't think I do the personalities all that well, Kurama's is kinda off. I barely ever mention Kuwabaka-errr.. Kuwabara or Yusuke! I'm trying to put more of them in! Of course you made people review! :D After I got yours every time I checked I had at least one more review! -Hugs- thank you! :3 (And I agree with you on the Botan kicking ass thing. We do need more of those.) Don't force-I mean, ask- them really harshly! They'll get scared! heh


	7. Discussions and a New Plan

Hello, there! I'm Jess-chan of the Nya Nya Neko! This is my first story so be nice!! It's Kurama/Botan pairing cause that's my favorite couple!!! Just to warn you, this may be a little OOC, but bear with me. Now, on with the story!!! :D

Summary: K/B-Botan is forced to protect the guys by disguising herself as a guy! But, only one person knows who this mysterious boy with blue hair really is. It's not Hiei, with his Jagan eye and all, it's not Kurama, and it's not any of the girls. It's…

------------------------------------------ Section break

"-" Words

'-' Thoughts

Past tense 

------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Discussions and a New Plan**

_"Well you're right about one thing."_

_"Nani?" Botan breathed._

_"I have done this before. My real name is Hikari."_

_"NANI?!"_

------------------------------------------

"Yep, I'm a girl just like you! But I got into it a different way. I also have another secret." Yami, I mean Hikari, told her. Botan subconsciously leaned in closer to hear what she had to say.

"Touch my hand." Hikari commanded. Botan reached out gingerly with her hand, and touched Hikari's softly. Then she pulled back.

Suddenly, Botan glowed a deep blue color and Hikari glowed golden. The golden presence in Botan's mind flared at direct contact. Suddenly, everything died down and Botan looked back to Hikari. She now had long golden hair that shined in this dim lighting, think of out in the sun. Her eyes were a deep purple and she had two huge Dragon wings protruding from her back. Botan could only guess she looked the same as she did after that dream.

"Y-You're a D-Dragon?!?!?" Botan shouted and pointed. Hikari laughed.

"I'm surprised. You could sense me all this time but you never once figured out it was me." Hikari told her softly.

"Well, I never really thought it was you. Despite that when we first touched a warmth spread through my body. Why didn't we change into what we look like now the first time we touched?" Botan asked her. Hikari smiled.

"You didn't have enough energy to transform. I was against it. I couldn't reveal myself there." Botan nodded at the information.

"You look slightly familiar… in this form, I mean." Botan added quickly, seeing the confused look from Hikari.

"Well, you saw me in that dream. I gave you the mark of light!" she exclaimed. Botan's eyes widened.

"That was you!? And the other person with you was Yami… the real one!" Botan said happily. Then another question popped into her mind.

"Why did you have to dress like a boy in the first place, Hikari?" she asked. At this, Hikari got serious.

"I was a Dragon, fighting beside you at one time. Then, you suddenly disappeared over 500 years ago. The rest of us could only guess where you went. Two Dragons tried to do what you did. They ended up human, but they lost their memories. About ten years ago I figured out how you transformed yourself and where you were. I don't think you'll remember, but I saw you when you had to ferry my grandfather over to Spirit World. I only saw a glimpse, but I knew it was you." She started. Botan nodded in thought.

"So I found out what you did and where you were. Yami tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen. I performed the same thing only a year ago. I was transformed into a human woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes. I was overjoyed. I came here soon after, and then learned that Yami, Melas, Situk, and the rest of the Dragons had performed the same spell. Of course, Yami found me, he could always tell where I was, even if I wasn't in his 'territory.'" Hikari sighed.

"I lived on the streets, and ran away from the Dragons. I didn't want to be a Dragon at that time. I wanted to be human, to find someone to love. Of course, the streets are filled with dirty scum, and those who thought girls were weak. So, instead of always being beaten up by the boys, I disguised myself as one. I called myself Yami so I could cover up my true identity. Only I knew who I really was."

"Then, Yusuke found me. Of course, everyone thought I was a boy, so I couldn't complain. I was surprised at first, a human firing a Spirit Energy Ball at me. I then found you. But it seemed you erased all the memories of your Dragon life. But I watched over you. Kinda like you had a guardian angel in disguise." Hikari smiled again as she finished her story. Botan smiled as well.

"So now Yami knows you're here?" Botan asked her.

"Yep! We're on better terms now. Though, I think he was slightly agitated that I found you before he could." Hikari giggled. The two girls talked with each other for a long time, just chatting about nothing in particular. The two females were like old friends reunited.

"You know how we need four more teammates?" Yami suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking that we could try to get some of the other Dragons to help us."

"You know what would be even better?"

"What?" Botan asked excitedly. She leaned in to listen.

"If we made them cross-dress too!"

"Omigod! That would be so funny! Think of Yami as a girl!" Botan said. Hikari laughed hard at the mental image.

"We could get Melas and Situk. They're always up for a new adventure!" Hikari stated.

"OK! The next time we see them, we'll ask."

"Why don't we just go to find them now?"

"Ok!"

------------------------------------------

Botan and Hikari stood up at a doorway to a large hotel. "They're in this one, right?" Botan asked.

"Yep."

"So, we're going in there now, right?"

"Yep."

"So why aren't you moving?"

Botan looked back at Hikari and laughed as she blushed a little and looked away. "I-it's just that… Yami will be there and… uh…"

"Awwww! You like Yami, don't you!" Botan exclaimed happily. Hikari blushed even more.

"I do not!" she stammered. Botan laughed hard.

"You do! Look at that blush! Kawaii!" Botan shouted in glee. Hikari blushed from head to toe.

"Let's just go inside…" she murmured, grabbing Botan's arm and rushing into the building. They looked around for a little bit but finally found where they were staying.

"Here we are! Now, how are we gonna convince them…" Botan muttered as Hikari knocked on the door. Melas opened the door.

"Hello, girls. What brings you here?" she asked kindly. Situk appeared behind her.

"Oh, so you both finally came! We were wondering when you'd show up!" she said cheerfully. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, as if she already knew what the other two girls had planned.

"Come in, come in. Make yourselves comfortable!" Melas told them as they were ushered inside.

"We were just wondering if… uh…" Botan stuttered. Situk and Melas looked at her intently.

"Would you like to join our team and help us with the finals? We need nine members, but we only have five right now." Hikari finally blurted out.

"That sounds like fun!" Situk said excitedly. "And you know what else we could do!"

"What?" Melas asked her. Botan and Hikari sweat dropped.

"We could dress up like guys too! It would be so much fun trying to disguise ourselves! How 'bout it, Melas!" Situk asked happily. Melas looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That does sound like fun, Situk. Ok, girls, we'll do it!"

"Do what?"

The four girls turned to look at Yami, who looked like he just got dressed from a shower. The blush that appeared on Hikari's face did not go unnoticed by Botan, ever the observant one.

"We're going to help the girls win the finals by cross-dressing!" Situk exclaimed. Yami fell onto the floor anime-style. 'She was so much more calm in the dream I had…' Botan thought wryly.

"Actually, Yami, you could help too. They need four more teammates, with us they'd only need one." Melas pointed out. Yami looked at her suspiciously.

"What'd I have to do?" he asked.

"You'd only have to dress up like a girl and call yourself Hikari." Melas told him seriously. She never broke eye contact and acted as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M DOING THAT!"

Suddenly, all four girls crowded around him, tied him up, and hiked over to where Botan and Hikari were staying. Tsuchi followed them out of the apartment to help.

------------------------------------------

"NO! I AM NOT DOING THIS!"

"Ohhh, pleeeease… Hikari!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Hikari! Hikari!"

"AAAHHHH!!"

Yami was going insane, he was sure of it. The five girls were all ganging up on him! He needed the help of a fellow male.

Situk was as hyper as ever; she was also (With the help of Tsuchi, Botan, and Hikari) trying to force Yami into a dressy outfit. Like one a woman would wear. It was going to be a whole party of cross-dressers before long. If he did this, more than half of the Urimeshi Team would be cross-dressers…

"Come on, Hikari! You would look so good as a girl! You have a very feminine body!" Situk told him happily. He blushed madly at this comment, but still declined to being a girl.

Melas just watched in amusement. She was having lots of fun just watching the six people fight. Botan and Hikari had touched each other again, so they were back in their real human forms. Of course, everyone had been accidentallytouching everyone a lot while trying to force Yami into a dress, so sometimes there was a transformation. It was just a lot of switching around between forms.

Then, Botan rushed out of her room. "I got it!" she shouted and held up a pink kimono and a camera. Together, the five girls (Melas joined) forced Yami down and finally got the kimono onto his lithe form. (Yes, he did have pants on. Get you're minds out of the gutters…)

He glared at the girls in the utmost of hatred as they snapped pictures of him. Hikari and Situk had even done his hair. Just then, the door swung open. Everything fell silent and turned to reveal… HIEI?!

"He's not supposed to know about this, is he?" Tsuchi asked, never looking away form Hiei.

"Nope." Hikari answered blankly.

"Situk, can you handle this?" Botan asked, her purple eyes not leaving Hiei either.

"Of course I can!" Situk bounced towards Hiei, who backed away from her. "Now, Hiei, don't try to ru- HIEI!" she shouted as he bolted. She, of course, sprinted after him. Botan laughed hard as she looked out the window to see them both running. Finally, Situk caught Hiei and erased his memory of the scene. About five minutes later she walked calmly back into the room, like nothing ever happened. It never even appeared weird to anyone about how she knew his name…

"So, we're all going to go shopping now for some new clothes, right?" she asked, giving a pointed look to Yami and Melas. They all needed new clothes if they were to dress as the opposite gender.

"Sure, and then we can introduce you all to the team." Botan stated happily.

"Don't worry, Yami. I'll be a girl with you." Tsuchi told him while giggling.

"But… you're not really a guy!"

"Don't wine, Hikari."

"I'M NOT HIKARI!"

------------------------------------------

"Oh! Look! This one is padded! Ya-I mean, Hikari, try this one on!" Situk said loudly. She held out a bra to him and he face-faulted.

"I am not going to wear a bra!" he whispered angrily.

"But, if you want to be believable, you'll have to." She argued. She shoved it to him and walked away smiling. He was already holding three skirts, four blouses, and now a bra. He sighed as the other girls gave him even more stuff.

"KUSO!" Botan suddenly screamed. Everyone in the store looked/glared at her. She glared back hard and turned to Hikari. "Next week, I'm going to have to be Botan again!" she whispered fiercely. Hikari gasped.

"But that's the week of the finals!"

"I know!"

"What should we do?!"

"Melas!"

Melas looked over towards the two distressed-looking girls. "What?" she asked patiently.

"Next week is the week of the finals and Botan has to be… well, she has to be Botan again!" Hikari explained. Melas nodded in reply.

"I do not know what to do, but maybe with Situk and Botan's help, we can make a… a sort of clone of Botan, for the time being." She told them. "I don't know if it will work, but we can try, right?"

"THANK YOU!"

Melas jumped back in surprise as Botan hugged her closely. Then she smiled and hugged the young girl back. Maybe everything would go as planned…

------------------------------------------

Or maybe not…

"Come on guys! We can do it again!" Situk cheered. It was the fourth time of trying to make a clone of Botan, with no such luck. Each time her clone came out weird, and the Dragons had to dispel her.

"Of course!" Melas suddenly said to no one in particular. Then she ran out of the room. Botan waited for her return silently. Then, Melas returned dragging Yami and Hikari with her.

"Ok, now let's try it!"

Botan stood in the middle of the square the four others made. Melas was across from Situk, and Yami was across from Hikari. The lights went off and the ten candles around them produced an almost ethereal light. Botan could feel the magic pulsate around her as the process began.

Melas lifted her hands up in front of her; Situk did the same. Two energy lines appeared, one on each hand, and connected with the opposite person's. Yami and Hikari did the same. Then, four more energy lines appeared and circled around Botan's form. One was from Hikari, another from Situk, another from Yami, and the last from Melas. A huge light appeared and circled around Botan. Her blue hair flew up around her and her violet eyes closed. Suddenly, it was done.

Botan opened her eyes slowly, slightly afraid that she would see another deformed image of herself. Instead she found herself staring into deep pools of lavender.

She was staring into the eyes of her clone.

**-------**

Whooohhooo!! That was a good chapter! I tried to make this one funny, sorry if I suck at it!  
I only have one review for my other story... THAT REALLY SUCKS! -cries-

Here's to my reviewers for this story:

**Neko no Chaos**: heh, sorry if I released to many surprises at once. Belive me, there are many more to come. (At least I hope so...) Of course I don't give myself enough credit! I'm not good! lol! Yes, Botan does have slight feelings for Hiei-kun, but I'm gonna pair her up with Kurama-kun later on. And no, he won't find out on hin own. And yes, it does count as a K/B moment! I'm gonna try to put alot in, but without it seeming like they're gay... Hiei: -hits Neko over the head with a random stick- HIEI! Don't hit my reviewers! I'll just have to make **you **a cross-dresser too.... -chases Hiei -Thank's for reviewing!

**Wolfgirl99**: Hey, you're back! Aww, thanks. You're so sweet! I'm thinking of making a sequel, but I'm not sure what I'd do with it... If you're a fan of Botan/Kurama, stick with me, I love that pairing! Thanks for your review!

**Psychopyro16**: :D

**varyluvs321**: Thanks! I like this story too!

**Ladye Black**: Awww... Sa-chan, you're so sweet to me! Thanks for reviewing! You really think I'm good? I don't think I am, but sure! If it makes you feel better! Anyway, I don't think there's a chance of me reading your stuff. It's **all** Yaoi.... Yep, I know you co-own it. I said so in the second chapter... I think it was the second chapter anyway... Oh well!

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LADYE BLACK CO-OWNS MY PLOT. I REPEAT, SHE CO-OWNS MY PLOT. Thank you.

There ya go, Sa-chan. That announcement was for you! Ja Ne!

-------

Ja Ne, people reading my story! Don't be shy, even if it's a flame I'll take it as constructive critisism. (Just don't say that I suck, cause then I'll get pissed off... You wouldn't like me when I'm pissed off...) Anyway, REVIEW!! Ja Ne!


	8. Danger

YAY! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long! :D

Summary: K/B-Botan is forced to protect the guys by disguising herself as a guy! But, only one person knows who this mysterious boy with blue hair really is. It's not Hiei, with his Jagan eye and all, it's not Kurama, and it's not any of the girls. It's…

------------------------------------------ Section break

"-" Words

'-' Thoughts

Past tense 

**Chapter Seven: Danger**

Botan stared in amazement at her perfect clone. It had long light blue hair, like she had now, and it also had light purple eyes. But they weren't alive. They didn't sparkle like hers did.

"What wrong with her?" she asked sadly, afraid that it might not work.

"Nothing's wrong, she's just waiting for her command."

"Nani?"

"Give her a command, mentally. Don't communicate with speech, say it in your head." Melas told her. Botan nodded.

'Smile…' Botan commanded with her mind. Immediately, the clone straightened up and smiled brightly. Her eyes filled with emotion and Botan smiled back. 'This might just work…'

'Hai, it will.' Botan stared in shock at the clone, which she knew had just responded.

"She can talk?!" Botan cried. Melas nodded in response.

"Yes, but only to you, and only mentally. She can speak with words but only when you tell her to." She told Botan.

"So I could be holding two conversations but with different people?!"

"Hai, and that is why we're going to train you."

"Nani?…"

------------------------------------------

So, now, Botan, fully recovered from her sickness she obtained, was training with both Mitsuko and The Dragons. Mitsuko taught her how to bring out her magic, bit by bit, and the Dragons taught her how to have two conversations with two different people at the same exact time. Mitsuko was teaching her some simple attacks; the Dragons were teaching her how to speak. Soon, she was able to talk to nearly four people at once, without going crazy, and Botan was able to almost win against Mitsuko.

Almost, that is.

"Come on, Botan! I know you can hit harder than that! Where's that Dragon rage?!" Mitsuko screamed at her with a sly smile.

"It's right here!" Botan shouted back as she delivered a hard punch. Mitsuko blocked it, but was pushed back a few good feet.

"Now, that's more like it!"

Botan smiled happily, and because of that was almost not ready for the next attack.

"Stay prepared, Tenshi. This tournament will kill." Mitsuko mocked as Botan dodged the blast skillfully. Botan bit back a growl and ran towards Mitsuko. She jumped up and punched. Mitsuko blocked, so Botan lashed out with her leg. It connected.

"Kill who?" Botan asked as Mitsuko was thrown backwards. She landed on her feet and smirked at Botan.

"You've gotten better, little Dragon." Mitsuko commented while using her affectionate nickname for Botan. "Ok, go back to the apartment. Get some rest. In two days you have to finals, we'll practice more tomorrow."

"Yay! Thank you, Mitsuko!" Botan cried out happily. She hugged her mentor and summoned her oar. With that, she flew out the window and back to her apartment.

------------------------------------------

Botan nestled herself into her sheets. Finally, she was going to be able to get six hours of sleep! She closed her eyes slowly and hugged her blankets closer to her body. After a little bit of time, Botan slowly drifted off to sleep. But somehow, she forgot about the nightmare, and this time it was worse…

------------------------------------------

Botan opened her eyes, terror struck her heart, the being was looming over her. The dark person, creature, that she could never see. Who was it? Suddenly, it began.

"Who are you?" Botan felt herself be separated from her very being; she seemed to watch on the sidelines as the girl answered.

"I'm Tenshi."

"Do not lie to me, who are you?"

"I-I'm Tenshi!" the woman cried out as her feet were encased in ice. Slowly, it spread up her legs.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Tenshi! I'm Tenshi!" she girl screamed as ice covered her waist. Botan could not seem to look away. It was all so terribly frightening; somehow, she knew the feeling.

"I'M TENSHI!" the blue-haired girl screamed as ice reached up to her neck. Botan shivered involuntarily. "I-I-I'm B-" ice surrounded her completely and she remained frozen. Suddenly, the looming figure snapped up at where Botan was standing, watching the scene unfold.

"Asth go Naer Mareu Sanon mono ouit." Without warning, Botan was suddenly encased in flames. There was a circle of flames around her completely. "Asth go Manearu Kkosanou mono ouit." The flames suddenly got bigger. "Asth go Ethshepea te Mehearu poitouno ouit." Vines shot out from the ground and gripped onto Botan's arms, legs, and waist; holding her down. "Asth go Monfearo ko Attou ghroikoui ouit." Rapidly, lightning hit Botan hard and fierce. She screamed in pain and barely managed to open her eyes to see the mans face…

------------------------------------------

Botan's eyes flew open. Her scream pierced through the darkness like a butcher knife through sugar. She tried to stand up from her bed, but only ended up falling over from shaking so hard. Hikari suddenly burst into the room, followed by Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Hikari ran to Botan's side hurriedly.

"Tenshi?! Tenshi?!" She cried out in fear. Hikari tried to grip Botan's shoulders, but every time she tried to touch to girl she'd be pushed away. Suddenly, Botan leaned over her trashcan and disposed of everything that was in her stomach. Tears were cascading down her face and she still shook violently. The group watched in horror as one of their strongest members kneeled crying on the floor.

Without any warning, Kurama rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Botan's lithe form. "Tenshi…" he whispered to her, she stiffened visibly, and seemed to listen to his voice. "It's ok, Tenshi… Everything's ok now. I'm here, you're safe…" he kept whispering to her. Quickly, her hands gripped onto him and hugged him back.

"K-Kurama?" she questioned fearfully. Her tears wetted his shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind.

"It's me. I'm here." He told her. Suddenly, another pair of warm arms wrapped around her. Hikari.

And another pair. Yusuke.

Kuwabara came over and hugged her as well. No one minded at the time.

Finally, Hiei went over and stood by the group. He didn't touch, nor speak, but he was there. He was still support.

No one noticed the intense aura's directly outside of the hotel. No one really seemed to care either.

------------------------------------------

Melas, Situk, Yami, Tsuchi, and all of the other Dragons raced over to the hotel that Botan was staying in. Melas and Situk were in first place, closely followed by Yami and the others. Suddenly, Melas and Situk slid to a stop and waited.

"He's here."

Just then, a huge blast hurled towards the group. Everyone dodged as the ground was torn to shreds. The Dragons spread out as they landed and everyone looked around for the attacker.

"Show yourself!" Melas shouted. Then, a gust of swirling wind picked up and a figure appeared in the darkness. His hair was long, a little past his shoulders, and a light turquoise color. He opened his eyes to glare at Melas.

"We should've known." Situk spit out in disgust. Everyone knew who this was. This man was Toille, master of darkness.

"Hello, Dragons. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" he greeted coldly. "Now, get out of my way, or you'll be blasted into nothingness." He warned with determination in his eyes. He wasn't lying.

"We cannot let you get away with what you've done." Yami told him, a fierce resolve shown in his eyes as well.

"Yes, you Dragons do stick together a lot… I should have known you'd be protective." Toille muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "But I don't have time for you now. I'll deal with you all later." He said loudly as the wind picked up again.

"No!" Melas cried while releasing a blast of Spirit Energy. It cut through air. Toille was gone.

"Damn it!" she screamed, collapsing and punching the ground with her fist. An indent was left by the force. The other dragons looked at each other with sorrow. They might not ever be able to get another chance to defeat him. Botan was in danger.

Suddenly, Situk's head shot up and her eyes widened. She turned around to where their hotel was. A bright light came from it. "No!" she cried. Everyone turned to see what happened. Just as quickly as it came, the light faded and there was darkness again.

Now, Botan was in even more danger.

------------------------------------------

End chapter! Now, THAT was a cliffhanger! I don't usually do cliff-hangers, I just wait until the-opportune-moment-to-stop, as Ladye Black so nicely put it! But that one could be a cliff-hanger! :D

**To my reviewers**:

**Arano Honou**: Yep, Yami is Hikari and now (Starting next chapter) Yami will be Hikari. Yes, that is kinda confusing. I thought I made it obvious! Sorry! lol! Yeah, it's all good.

**Cristina Gomez**: Lol, you're so sweet! And you'll just have to see about that little comment!-winks- YAY! And Kurama's back! lol, I'm finding that it's kinda hard to balance so many characters at once. Sometimes, you won't see a certian character at all in one chapter, but DON'T BE ALARMED! I didn't forget about them, merly postponing when they would re-enter. heh, well here's the update! You're so nice! :D

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem**: Thanks! here's the new chappie! I'll try to get the next one out soon!

**Kuramazlilsis**: Thank you, here's the new chapter! I hope I see your review again! :D

**Ladye Black**: Oh ok, "Wow, how great!" there, how's that? Are you sure I don't have to? Maybe I should.... heh, anyway, yeah, poor Hiei, but oh well. I had to 'punish' him for coming out alot. '' I'll try to put more Kurama in with the next chapters, geez you guys really catch on when I don't put him in. But yes, you are correct, you can't have K/B without the K.

Oh, about my other story, I deleted it so I could work on it more. Something must be wrong with it if I only got one reveiw so I'm putting more work into it and then putting it out again. Just wanted you all to know! Now, REVIEW! Even if it's a flame, Review!! Ja Ne!! :D


	9. Nearly Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, duh. I would hope you all know that.  
Claimer: I do, however, own Melas, Situk, Yami, Hikari, Kazrai, Mizurai(You haven't met him yet...), Tsuchi, Mitsuko, the name Yukibou, the evil people, (Which you haven't met yet) and three other 'people' (Which you haven't met yet.) Wow, I own alot of stuff, don't I? Oh, yeah, I also own this ancient language that you'll be introduced to later.

yeah, I'm probably not going to ever do that again, so just keep that in mind and don't report me.

Summary: K/B-Botan is forced to protect the guys by disguising herself as a guy! But, only one person knows who this mysterious boy with blue hair really is. It's not Hiei, with his Jagan eye and all, it's not Kurama, and it's not any of the girls. It's…

- Section break

"-" Words

'-' Thoughts

Past tense 

**Chapter Eight: Nearly Caught**

Botan and Hikari silently crept out of the room together. The boys were now going through tons of people to see who would be the new four members. The Dragons decided that Melas and Situk would dress as guys, just for the heck of it, and Yami would dress like a girl, because the others forced him to. Tsuchi decided not to join, she only wanted to watch. So there was only room for one more person on the team and the finals were tomorrow.

Botan sighed as the two girls got out unnoticed. Quickly, they ran over to the nearest hotel; the one the other Dragons and the Botan-clone were staying at.

'Get up and tell the others that we're coming.' Botan sent mentally.

'Yes.' Came the reply. They waited outside the hotel and soon the four people stepped out.

Situk now had color contacts that were rosy in color and her hair was the same. She wore jeans and a puffed out t-shirt. All-in-all, she looked like a guy. Melas also had contacts, but hers were only a lighter blue color. Her hair was cut short and dyed blue at the ends. Yami, who was now Hikari, must've had extensions because his hair was now waist length. He had no contacts, and wore a fairly tight t-shirt, showing off very newfeminine curves, and jeans. The Botan-clone stood behind him.

"I will kill you all for this." He muttered as he glared. The girls laughed at him and began walking towards the other hotel. They talked as they all walked along, pretending to be someone that they aren't. They soon thought of names for Melas and Situk, Kin and Kohaku. They soon got to the apartment, and Botan and Hikari snuck back inside. It seemed that no one really noticed they were gone.

"Hey, Botan, do you sense that." Hikari asked softly. Botan nodded, another Dragon was close, within firing distance. Botan wondered who it was, since she already knew where most of the Dragons were.

'Ok, you can come up now, on the oar.' Botan said mentally. 'Smile too.' She added. No later than ten seconds, Botan-clone appeared in the window. 'Say hello.'

"Hello, boys! I'm glad to see you again!"

"Botan!" Yusuke cried. "I thought you weren't going to be back for another two days!"

"We finished early and I wanted to visit you." The clone said with a smile.

"It's good to see you back, Botan." Kurama said with a smile. The clone smiled back as Botan said to.

"Ok, next!" Yusuke shouted.

"What are you doing?" B-clone asked, with Botan telling her to pretend she doesn't know.

"Well, we need nine members for the finals, but we only have five, so now we're trying to find four new members with tryouts." Yusuke explained.

"Four?"

"Yeah, we are gonna choose an alternate."

The people were fighting each other, but Melas was up next.

"State your name, age, and what you are." Kurama told her as she walked up.

"My name is Kin, age is 18, and I am human." Melas told them with a smirk.

"Maybe he's like Yusuke." Kuwabara mumbled as Melas stepped into the ring. The fight was short and to the point. Melas won with only one attack and the demon was knocked out. And that wasn't even her full power.

"Wow, next!" Yusuke shouted in amazement. He wanted to see what this guy could do.

Another demon stepped out. His name was Geoffrey and he was a water demon. Melas again won this fight. Then, Situk stepped out.

This would be interesting.

"Name, age, type." Kuwabara said.

"Kohaku is my name, I am 17, and I am half human half dark demon." She stated in a manly voice. Then, she stepped up into the small ring and stared a Melas with a small smile on her face.

Without any warning, the fight began. Melas attacked Situk, who dodged quickly and retaliated with an attack of her own. Melas blocked it. "Nightmare Vortex!" "Black Shield!" the shouts rang out clear as Situk's attack smashed against Melas' defense. A bright light appeared and as it dimmed two figures took shape. Both were standing away from each other, just looking at the other.

"Ok, Good job. You both can sit over here for now; you have a really good chance of getting in. Next!" Yusuke said. Another demon appeared, he was a lizard demon. After Yusuke called next again, Yami came in.

"Hikari, 17, human." Yami answered in a high-pitched voice. Botan nearly died from hidden laughter.

Well, Yami won the fight, and the next one, and the next one. So he was seated over with the other two cross-dressers. The fights continued and the last person stepped up. He had light turquoise hair with red at the ends. Two red strands lined his face and his eyes were a deep red color.

"Name, age, demon type." Kuwabara said, slightly bored.

"Yukibou is my name, I am 16, and I am an Ice demon." He said in a slightly deep but calm voice. (Yuki-snow, boufuu-storm.) He stepped onto the ring and quickly defeated the opponent.

"Ok, you four are now on the Urimeshi team!" Yusuke said happily. He was glad that the tryouts were done. Everyone shook hands with the four new people and invited them into the team.

"Well, boys, I need to go now. I've got work to do, but I'll watch you in the finals!" B-clone said as she summoned the oar and flew out the window. She waited on the roof for another command from her mistress.

"Ok, everyone, let's all go out to eat!" Yusuke said happily.

"You always think with your stomach, don't you, Yusuke?" Botan asked dryly. He gave her a smirk and began to walk with his hands behind his head.

"Is he always like that?" Yami asked in his girl voice.

"Yep." Kurama answered blankly. "We'd best go with him; he'll leave us behind if we don't."

Everyone started in a slow movement, but the five Dragons group together behind the others.

"Do you all sense something weird from him too?" Hikari asked. Botan nodded as well as the others.

"What could it be though? It's familiar, but I just can't place it…" Botan muttered.

"The reason why it's so familiar is because he's a Dragon. He is the Ice Dragon, but I don't believe he knows it." Melas stated seriously.

"Are you for real! Wait, this means we have Six Dragons on our team!" Botan exclaimed. "That's so cool!" Melas, Yami, and Situk all bit back a response.

_If only she knew…_

-

'You can come back now, act tired.'

B-clone walked into the hotel slowly. "Hello, again!" she exclaimed happily while approaching the group. They were all gathered in Yusuke and Hiei's apartment and currently playing cards.

"Hey, Botan. Do you wanna play?" Yusuke asked.

'Not right now.' "No, not right now, but thanks anyway. I'll just watch." B-clone said with a smile and sat down on the couch at Botan's command. She watched the game with Botan, Yukibou, Hiei, and Yami. The others were all playing cards.

"Ha! I win again!" Yusuke cried as he laid down his cards.

"Wrong, Yusuke. Look at this. Royal Flush." Melas corrected and quickly scooped all the cookies to her space. (They were using cookies because they didn't want to use money.)

Melas was very good at poker. But, no one knew this.

They played a few more games. Melas won three times, Kurama won twice, Yusuke won once, and the others didn't win at all.

"Ok, guys. Let's rest for the night." Kuwabara said tiredly. The others all agreed happily. B-clone got up as well. Suddenly, Kurama turned, just as she did; they collided.

He caught the clone up in his arms before she hit. Botan suddenly gasped as a pain erupted in her chest; right over her heart. She couldn't breathe, whatever breath she could attain was coming in short gasps.

"Are you ok, Botan?"

'Yes, just say yes…' "Yes, I'm fine." 'Thank you…' "Thank you."

He released her slowly, as if unsure. Botan quickly gulped in air while trying to be subtle. It was working slightly. The pain slowly faded and she was able to breathe normally again.

'What was that?'

'It was just as I feared…'

-

Botan lied awake in bed. She wasn't going to sleep until she learned how to protect herself from these dreams.

'If only there was a spell or something… that's it!' Botan shouted in her head. She shot up from her bed, ignoring the sleepiness and throwing on pants. She walked out of her room in her shirt and pants, ignoring the need to put on shoes and walked down the hallway. She came to a door and found it to be locked. Botan rolled her eyes slowly.

She placed her hand against the lock and soon she heard a click. Kurama must be rubbing off on her; she was acting like a thief! Slowly she opened the door and walked inside of a huge library. (It was under a spell that made it bigger than it looked from the outside.)

She walked around carefully, looking for something. Finally, she found it. She took the book and sat down on the ground. The woman began to page through the thick book. Eventually, she found what she was looking for.

She walked back to her room with the book, took all the pillows and formed them into a small circle that she could sleep in, and pointed her finger at the ground. With her own energy she began to draw an intricate design on the ground around the pillows. As she began writing archaic symbols, Botan began to chant in an ancient language.

"_Aerno powah ouit hlum fraenon, Menishi Asth go; Naer, Manearu, Ethshepea, Shos, Shoeta, Monfearo, Dehnearo, Kohnae, Cahenae; Mearnei fome Khrin_!" she called. Her eyes glowed silver as the image sparked up light. Suddenly, nine figures encased Botan around the circle she was standing in. Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Ice, Electricity, Metal, Light, and Darkness all surrounded her in their human forms. They bowed low to Botan, who nodded her head in return. They all shrank into the symbol which glowed with their power. Soon, the light dimmed and completely stopped. Botan settled down into the pillows and slept peacefully.

-

Botan woke up early that morning. She rose from the floor in the pillows. She took a quick bath and began making breakfast. Hikari walked out of the room slowly, still dressed in her pajamas.

"What has you up so early?" she asked. Botan shrugged in response.

"I don't know, I just got up early. Here's your breakfast, Hikari." Botan said softly with a smile. Hikari took the plate from Botan and sat down with a smile of her own. Soon, Botan sat down with the blonde girl and ate with her.

"We're gonna be training today, right?"

"Yep."

Suddenly, a loud thump right outside the door alerted them. Botan got up carefully and opened the door. She looked down and saw a sprawled out Kuwabara staring back up at her.

"Yusuke, take you're trash somewhere else!" Botan screamed and shut the door again. There was some shuffling, another thump, and a slammed door. Botan sighed and finished eating quickly. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Botan opened it slowly.

"Oh, good morning, Kurama."

"Good morning, Tenshi, Yami." He greeted. Yami nodded back in response before going to change.

"What's up?" Botan asked.

"I'm just here to tell you that we're going to start training soon and that Kuwabara won't be able to join us, due to certain circumstances beyond out control." He said sheepishly.

"Circumstances like Yusuke beating the living crap out of him?" Kurama nodded at this comment and laughed softly. "So when are we training?"

"Anytime now, we could go wait for Yusuke to arrive if you're ready." He suggested.

"Ok, just lemme get one thing." Botan agreed happily. She went back into her room and reached under her bed. She took out a long katana. She had made it herself, with her own energy, but still hadn't unsheathed it. She wondered what sort of powers she could access with it.

She held it in her hand as she walked back to Kurama. "Yami, we're gonna start training soon, come out when you're ready." She yelled to Hikari. A muffled "Ok" was the response.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Botan responded. They walked out together and talked between themselves. They laughed and finally got to the large clearing that they usually train in. They were soon joined be the others- the others being Yusuke, Hiei, 'Kin', 'Kohaku', 'Hikari', and 'Yami'.

First training match, Yusuke vs. Hiei.

The fight was pretty long, Hiei was a strong opponent, but Yusuke was too. Yusuke suddenly fired his Spirit Gun at Hiei, who dodged it carefully. Yusuke kept firing at Hiei, who was able to dodge them.

"Well it seems that Yusuke has gotten more powerful." Kurama commented.

"Yes, well, he _is_ part demon." Botan added. It was then that she realized her mistake.

"How did you know that?" Kurama asked while turning to look at her with experienced eyes. Botan fretted silently for an answer.

"Well, I –uhhh- I could sense it." She offered weakly. He wasn't impressed, but left it at that.

Botan internally slapped herself. 'What the hell just happened! I can't let this take place again, that was too close for comfort. Now I _know_ that Kurama will figure it out!' she screamed mentally. She sighed and continued to watch the fight.

Melas stared at Botan with sorrow written on her face. 'I am so sorry, Botan, but you can't be with him right now… I am truly sorry…'

**-**

Wow, that's the end of chapter eight. I HAVE TWENTY-EIGHT REVIEWS! That's twenty more than in chapter four! BOO-YAH! Anyway, What is Melas sorry about? And why can't Botan be with Kurama! Who is this strange evil that attacks Botan when she sleeps? Why did Botan experience pain? Well, I already know, but YOU DON'T! Hahahaha! One of the many plusses of being the authoress...

Oh, and I might not be doing previews for a little bit. I forgot for the last few chapters, but I truly don't know what's going to happen during the next one... I just make things up as I go along, so it's hard for me to plan ahead most of the time! I'll try to put them in though! Here's a really short one:

_Really short Preview_: ..."I love you."...

Whoa, who says that? And to who? Don't guess, you might actually guess right! lol! Well, I guess you can, it doesn't matter to me! heh:)

Anyway, to my reviewers:

**Arano Honou**: Well, of course there's more twists! (Truthfully, I've really never had this many twists in a story.)Actually, Yami and Hikari were the ones that they needed for the clone, light and darkness needed to be there. But yeah, her and Melas were the main ones responsible for the clone! I'm sorry! I don't mean to confuse people! But I guess this is a confusing story... -goes to ponder over the confusion going on-

**heartluv**: Well that's good you want to know what happens! Here's the update:D

**Kuramazlilsis**: Oh, no, we couldn't hate you! (Maybe it was Hiei who threw something...) Aww thank you, I kinda liked the last chapter, myself! Anyway, here's the next one:D

**Mythicas Iris**: Lol, stories can do that to you sometimes. (they're like drugs, but better!) Yes, I have to admit, I was laughing so hard I was shaking at that part and I could barely type. I get that way when I'm excited about something. Actually, I laugh at the thought too:D

Well, Review, because I love getting your imput and I told you so. Ja Ne:D


	10. I Love You to Death

**To my reviewers**: Wow, I had alot this time! I think I got thirteen!

**MarialeBenitez**: Here's the update!

**Arano Honou**: well, I have alot of time to work on this fic, of course, I probably should be studying for school, but that's not important... heh, anyway, my story is gonna get even more confusing! Believe me, twists and turns and more suprises! yeah, you all probably believed that I told you everything! well, I didn't! But thanks for that tid-bit of information, I'll have to use that more often... ohhhh, a bagel! Thank you-takes the bagel- Actually, I usually eat cereal for breakfast :)

**YamiSakura989**: Just a quick review, huh? lol, oh well, I like getting long reviews! thank you! yeah, that's funny with Yami and Yami Sakura! I've never read 'Kill me, Kiss me' before, I have read 'Hanna Kimi' it's almost the same thing, but a little different! It's a really good book. I'll look into 'Kill me, Kiss me' I hope you did good on that test! I'll try to keep up the good work! Here's the next chapter!

**Ranerou Black**: Yeah, Botan is my favorite too! Then it's Kurama! I would never mock my reviewers:)

**Amazon Girl**: Thank you so much! I don't think you all realize how much it means to me when you say you love my story! Here's the next one!

**heartluv**: Yeah, this chapter cleared things up a bit, not everything but a little bit!

**Botan Urameshi**: Oh, we couldn't let Botan get caught... yet! Sorry, this is a Botan/Kurama fic, but I'm glad you're reading this story even though it's not your favorite couple:D

**Grdaing3l**: Yeah, I like these kinds of story too! Heh, that why I wrote it!Yeah, it does get confusing, and I'm sorry for that! Butfor now Hikari and Yami only switched names, Botan is Tenshi, Melas is Kin, and Situk is Kohaku! But believe me, this story is gonna get even more confusing!

**ZeiYuki**: Wow, when I started reading this I thought I was getting a flame! I'm honored that you like my story. -bows to reviewer- seriously, I don't thinkyou have no idea how much your review means to me! You rock! Well, here's the next one! And you have no idea how right you are:D

**Angelborninhell**: Oh wow! You are so sweet! I guess, now that I think about it, my story is kinda unique, but there are still other 'Botan-becomes-a-fighter stories out there! Believe me, my story is probably not as unique as you think! Here's the next chapie!

**kuramazlilsis**: Now, I wouldn't go that far! lol, I hope you like this one too!

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem**: To get over 100 reviews would be awsome! I think I would die from happiness, but then I wouldn't be able to finish the story, now would I? heh, I'll probably just scream out of joy and start typing like a monkey on crack! lol! Ja ne!

**Cristina Gomez**: You'll learn why later! Melas has her reasons! Well, of course you're sweet, you're one of my reviewers:) I never really think my story is that good! And you reviewers really pick down on me when I don't put Kurama in for one chapter! It's like alarms go off in your heads 'KURAMA'S NOT HERE!' and signal for attack! You guys pick up quickly with that! Here's the new chapie! Enjoy!

Summary: K/B-Botan is forced to protect the guys by disguising herself as a guy! But, only one person knows who this mysterious boy with blue hair really is. It's not Hiei, with his Jagan eye and all, it's not Kurama, and it's not any of the girls. It's…

- Section break

"-" Words

'-' Thoughts

Past tense 

**Chapter Nine: I Love You to Death**

Botan sighed as she scrubbed her body clean of sweat. She had battled against Melas and lost, then she battled against Situk and lost again, but then she was able to battle Kurama. Of course, by that time she was so darn tired that she lost that round as well. All in all, it was a really bad day for Botan. She was so tired that she was about to fall asleep at that moment.

She sighed and decided to let herself loose that night, no tight wrappings for this one night. Botan dressed in a baggy shirt and shorts. She opened the door and walked out of the room. She shoved a pill into her mouth quickly, like an afterthought. It had become routine.

Suddenly, Botan's vision began to get darker. It was then she realized that it was because her eyes were closing. She couldn't stay awake any longer. Without thinking, she curled up onto her bed and fell asleep. Red alarms should've gone off in her head to get into the protective circle, but by the time that they did go off, Botan was already slumbering silently.

-

"Botan, Botan, wake up. Well, don't wake up, but-geez, just open your eyes!"

Botan opened her lilac eyes to see Situk standing before her. She looked rushed. She was dressed in a white kimono with a dark blue obi, her eyes were the same as when she was a girl.

"What is it, Situk?" Botan asked confused. Why is she seeing Situk in her dreams? This obviously wasn't reality.

"I can't keep you here for long, I'm sorry, but I can already feel him gripping you more than before. I need to tell you that something bad has happened; you could die from it." She explained quickly.

"What happened?" Just then, Situk yelped out in pain as a large gash appeared on her arm. "Situk, what is happening!" Botan cried out as she rushed to the woman's side.

"Botan, if you want to wake up, think of the outside world, think of someone out there, they will help you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you this night." She gasped out as another wound appeared, this time on her leg. Her eyes widened as another wound appeared on the same arm as before.

Suddenly, her hair began to hover above her body and a symbol appeared on her forehead; a cloud. Botan looked down as the one just above her belly-button the same symbol began to glow.

"I won't let you be taken! Not without a fight!" she cried and two stunning silver wings shot out from her back. Botan watched in awe as all of this happened. It was nearly beautiful. The only things that marred the scene were the wounds appearing all over the Dragon's already bleeding body.

Botan was scarred; terrified would actually be the correct word for it. She had never seen Situk like this, hurt, bleeding, and still trying to fight. All just to save her. The world around her began to get slightly fuzzy; a sign that Situk was loosing the battle. She'd made this world to try and save Botan, but now she could die while trying. Botan couldn't breathe, couldn't think, she was trying so hard to comprehend the fact that this woman before her could die because of her. Why would she do that?

Unexpectedly, Botan walked to Situk and placed her hand on her shoulder. Two Dragon wings appeared from her back and she closed her eyes. "Situk…" she whispered. Without warning, she was thrust into what looked like a battle.

-

There was ice everywhere. On the ground, in the trees, covering everything that there was to cover. Botan looked around the shining vicinity and quickly spotted two people fighting. One was obviously winning, the other was hurt badly. Situk…

Botan ran. She raced over to where the two people were. Somehow, she didn't slip or fall down. Just as the opposite person was about to deliver the final lethal attack, Botan created a shield around herself and Situk. The attack hit, and covered the shield completely, leaving an iced half-dome. Everything was silent for a little while.

Suddenly, the ice cracked. It broke in pieces and soon fell off of the shield Botan created in this dream world. Botan stared determinedly at the person, unable to see his face. She did, however, note that his hair was pure white. Again, he fired and the same thing happened.

Botan wouldn't give up.

Not now.

Not ever.

Suddenly, she felt like she was being pulled backwards. She fell back and struggled to get out of an invisible grip that had a hold of her. She fought with her mind, and energy, but nothing would work. She was being pulled into another dream world, but this time, she knew which one it was.

It was her nightmare.

She looked to Situk, who was still unconscious. Would it be possible to return her to the real world? She could at least try, right?

"Situk! Wake up! Think about the real world!" She screamed as a last resort. Situk opened her eyes slowly, saw Botan, and then woke up with a start.

"Botan, why are you here! You aren't safe! I-"

"Wake up, Situk, save yourself! I don't want you to die!" Botan shouted as the last string was pulled. The shield disappeared as Botan was thrust into another dream-world.

-

Botan opened her eyes to see-

No one.

No dark figure was looming over her bedside; no ice was forming around her legs. What was going on here? Wasn't this her nightmare room?

She stood up slowly and looked around. She was surprised to see that, in a corner of the room, there was a little boy crying. Botan walked over to him. He had dark purple hair that looked black in this light. His eyes were maroon.

"What's wrong?" she asked kindly.

He looked up at her with wide eyes. "I-I lost my friend… She's b-been t-t-taken aw-way from me." He gasped out between sobs.

"What does she look like? I might be able to help you." Botan told him softly.

"She looks like this." He said while waving his hand in the air in an intricate pattern. Somehow, an ethereal image appeared in shining white directly above where his hand stopped. It was in the image of a girl.

She had long hair and was holding a long staff that was taller than she herself was. Her eyes were wide and innocent. She was slim for her age and looked no more than ten. Botan watched as the image disappeared from where it once was.

"She has black hair and wine-colored eyes." The boy told her softly. Botan nodded.

"I will help you find her, ok? I'll bring her back to you." Suddenly, Botan was pulled again. She didn't fight this time and was brought back to the real world.

-

Botan opened her amethyst eyes to the sight of eight pairs of eyes staring back at her. "Uhhh, Good morning?" she offered. She didn't feel hurt, but then again, she couldn't feel her right arm. When did that happen?

She looked at her right arm and nearly screamed. "OH MY GOSH!" she shouted in alarm. Her arm was cut, mangled, bloody, and seemed to be torn to pieces by something with very long nails.

This shout seemed to wake everyone up, and Hikari suddenly started to shout orders. "Get me warm water! Kurama, stay here! Bring me a small cloth too! Now, people! Don't just stand there!" she shouted and immediately people ran around the apartment trying to find things.

"Kurama, I'm gonna heal her, you know a lot about plants right?" he nodded. "Ok, can you grow a Clandestine Star?" she asked.

"I think I might be able to…" he started to think hard, trying to figure out ways to change the seed to grow another plant.

"Tenshi, are you in any pain?" Hikari asked Botan.

"Not at all, I can't even feel my arm." She answered.

"That's actually a good thing. Kin! Come here!" she shouted. Melas entered the room.

"Do you need me?" she asked deeply.

"Can you help Kurama, he'll give you a seed and you make it into a Clandestine Star. Try to do it quickly." She told the female, who nodded in response. Kurama gave her a seed and she slowly turned it into a seed of the Clandestine Star with her powers. (I'll explain everyone's powers later.) Kurama quickly grew it into a plant afterwards and presented it to Hikari.

It was a flower, the center was a grey, misty color and the petals were black in the middle and slowly faded out to white at the tips. There were at least three flowers on the plant. That was more than enough to help. Hikari quickly plucked off all the petals and placed them in a bowl Melas created for her. She shoved it into Kurama's hands.

"Grind the petals until they're like a paste, and then release some of your energy into it." Hikari commanded.

"But isn't someone of the opposite gender supposed to do this if we're giving this to Tenshi?"

"Just do it! It doesn't matter anymore; he's loosing too much blood as it is!" Hikari said as the hot water came. The cloth came right after that. Slowly, Hikari dabbed the Ether Dragon's arm with the water. Botan's vision began to get fuzzy.

"Kurama, keep him awake, he can't fall asleep now." Melas said, jumping to attention. Kurama nodded and turned back to Botan, who was closing her eyes slowly.

"Tenshi, stay awake, you can't fall asleep right now, Tenshi." Kurama told Botan, who didn't really care. "Tenshi!" Kurama cried out. In reflex, his hand shot out to touch Botan's cheek.

Of course, this action woke Botan up. Kurama quickly realized this and gently caressed her face with his hand. She looked at Kurama slowly, slightly amazed. He smiled gently at her, his emerald eyes sparkling in the night. She brought her own hand up and held his with hers. She smiled back at him happily.

"Ok, I've done all I can." Hikari suddenly interrupted. Botan's arm was now wrapped in thick, white bandages with the weird plant-stuff underneath, protecting the wounds.

"Hey, Yami, why couldn't you just do the same thing you did to him last time?" Kuwabara asked, slightly confused. Actually, it was a good question.

"The wounds were inflicted by using energy. It is not possible to heal that many wounds with only energy when they were made with the energy of someone else. So, I used the Clandestine Star as a healing ointment." Hikari explained.

"Why did Kurama have to put his own energy into the ointment?" Yusuke asked, also confused. This was another good question.

"Well, by doing that Kurama is fighting the wounds with his own energy. It will also make the ointment soak into Tenshi's blood stream, which will help create more blood and platelets. All-in-all, it will make the wounds heal quicker." Hikari told them. "Usually, this is done by someone of the opposite gender of the recipient, but in this case we didn't do that." She added.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it usually done by the opposite gender?"

"Well, the energy in the balm will stay inside of Tenshi until he dies. So, now, we'll always sense a little bit of Kurama inside of Tenshi. It's kind of like how the whole mating thing works. Their energy is bound together and such."

"So now their mates? Ewww… that's disgusting!"

**Thwack**

**Thud**

Suddenly, Botan was feeling much better. Kurama stood beside her. Kuwabara was on the ground twitching in pain from the two attacks. He decided that that was the stupid question. Botan sighed as she controlled her blush.

He was actually right.

They were like mates…

-

It was the day of the finals. Botan's arm was bandaged repeatedly by Hikari, who was trying her best to heal Botan. Situk had approached Botan and said she was sorry. Botan didn't know why or for what. The finals were to start at twelve and it was now five. Botan was nervous. Her heart was racing and she was jumpy. She could feel something bad was going to happen. But she didn't know what.

"Botan?"

Botan looked over and saw Hikari, Yami, Situk, and Melas all looking at her through the doorway. "Come on in, you guys." Botan said with a smile. They all walked in the room. A thick tension settled in the air.

"Botan, we need to tell you something." Yami started.

"It's about the clone." Hikari added.

"Oh, she's with Kurama right now. What's wrong?" Botan asked. They all suddenly seemed even more worried than before.

"Botan, you have to get her out of there!"

"What! Why?"

"One of our enemies wants you dead; you are a threat to him. He placed a curse on your clone a few nights ago. If anyone, namely Kurama, shows any sort of affection towards her, you will feel pain in your chest. And if anyone, namely Kurama, confesses their love to the clone and not you, you will die and the clone will disappear right after." Melas explained in a rush.

"Kurama doesn't love me…" everyone was silent. Botan's eyes were wide. She could hear the conversation.

'Botan, I have something to tell you…'

'What is it Kurama?'

'I didn't tell her to say that… Oh my God…'

"We have to hurry; I have no control over her anymore." Botan said in a rush. She stood up and ran out of the room. Quickly she raced to Kurama's room.

'I don't know how to say this, but-'

She opened the door…

"I love you, Botan."

Botan stumbled backwards and gasped for air. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs demanded for oxygen. Pain spread throughout her body. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Botan slammed her back against the wall as she stumbled. She clutched at her chest, a weak attempt to free herself from some invisible force. She could only watch as people crowded around her and as the clone gave an evil smirk in her direction and the disappeared.

Her vision got dimmer and her eyes watered. So this was the end of the Ether Dragon? A curse on a clone? Finally, she mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' To no one in particular and then she faded into darkness…

-

WOAH! Can I really kill off Botan? Heck yeah! I'm the authorress of this here fic! Anyway, So, Kurama admits his love to the clone, thus killing Botan and the clone is gone. Wow, who could've done this? )Well if you remember from the other chapter, it says his name, but you'll have to look that up!) :D

Ok, here's a preview:

_Preview_: "It's true... she's gone..."

Powers: (You might wanna read this quick...)

Botan: Ether Dragon- has the powers of the stars and skys. Protects the earth with atmosphere, and can make 'shards of stars' fall from the heavens.

Melas: Space Dragon-Also has the powers of the stars. She can create and destroy things on a whim. Ex.- she can create 400 paper clips (no one knows why...) and she can destroy one pencil. It doesn't have to equal in mass. She is also a Seer and can look into the future, but only when she really concentraites.

Situk: Dragon of Dreams- Can control someone's dream, take them into a domain she created, or give them nightmares. She can also create and destroy things, but it has to be equal in mass. Ex.- create a new dresser, destroy a bed. It's somewhat equal. This power comes from her imagination, so it will stay as long as she's alive.

Yami: Dragon of Darkness- power over night, shadow, and darkness. He can transport himself through shadows and is the opposite of Hikari, or light. He loves her, but won't admit it to anyone. This is the reason why he can always sense her.

Hikari: Light Dragon- power over day, sunlight, and light of any kind. She can use the sun as a weapon and can also heal people using her powers. Included in that, is the unique ability to catch some glimpses of the future, but that doesn't happen often. she is the opposite of Yami, or darkness. She has a crush on him, but won't say it out loud.

Kazrai: Wind Dragon- Controls the Air and Wind of the earth. Brother of Mixurai

Mizurai: Water Dragon- Controls the Seas and Water of the earth. Brother of Kazrai.

Tsuchi: Earth Dragon- Controls the ground, flora, and fauna of the earth

Yukibou: Ice Dragon- Can make anything ice, or crystal

You don't know who the Fire Dragon is yet, that's another mystery for you to find out later.

There are three other Dragon's you do not know of, but you will meet them within the next few chapters.

Ja ne! REVIEW! ALOT:D


	11. Bring Me To LifePart I

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR THE SONG 'BRING ME TO LIFE'!

Claimer: I DO OWN MELAS, SITUK, YAMI, HIKARI, MILANOS, TOILLE, THE NAME YUKIBOU, THE ANCIENT LANGUAGE, THE CLANDESTINE STAR, AND THREE OTHER DRAGONS.

To my reviewers:

**heartluv**-looks around- If you're supposed to be studying, why are you on the computer? lol, oh well, here's the next part of the story!

**YamiSakura989**: I'm glad that I have your confidence! I don't usually kill people off in my story, and I'd never be able to kill off the main character! Especially not Botan! You're so sweet! I'm not **that** good! But I am glad that I surprised you, that's what I was going for! Go you! You got a 100! YAY! lol, yeah I'll try to keep up the good work! You don't have to go out of your way to have along review, I just like to read alot of reviews! It makes me think theres more when it's longer! lol, I hope you like this chapter! Ja ne!

**bLaCk heAveNs**: Aww, thank you! You flatter me! Here's the next chappie!

**Arano Honou**: lol, I'm sorry I shocked you so badly! Don't die or have a heart attack! Woops, I do that sometimes, but I usually catch it... Thanks for the info, I didn't even see it! Lol, thanks for the compliment, I was hoping to shock some people, but not give them heart attacks! Don't scare me like that, people will start saying that I kill off my reviewers! Here's the update, so you don't have to stalk me anymore:D

**Ladye Black**: You do know that you reviewed twice, right? Anyway, he's just been coming out alot more often! And I didn't punish him, I only threatened him! Yeah, Kurama showed up, geez, you reviewers nailed me hard for that one... Yeah, that was done awkwardly, but they needed a moment! Heh, you can't blame me when I get all sappy like that... oh don't worry about the length, it's gonna come back full force soon enough...

**Kagome's original**: I hope your book report turns out good! Thanks for the complements! Here's the update, don't die!

**Angelborninhell**: Heh, I couldn't let Botan die, it's just not my thing. And she's my favorite character and I just can't kill people off in my stories if they're of any importance. Thank you! Here's the new chappie:D

**AnimeFreak172**: Here's the next one! I hope you like it! Yeah, I almost feel sorry for Kurama and Botan... Almost is the key word! heh, Ja ne!

**Ladye Black**: (Again) wow, sorry I'm NOT perfect and I can't spell everything right... geez, you're so critical... anyway, Melas and Situk actually aren't Egyptian, they're made up by moi! But yeah, Mizurai is Water Warrior, Kazrai is Wind Warrior, Tsuchi is just Earth, and Yukibou is Snow storm! I like how I did it too!Ja ne!

**Cristina Gomez**: I didn't kill off Botan, don't worry! I just can't do it, I wasn't going to in the first place! Kurama didn't know! Well, uh, yeah, he didn't know! Yes, you were right about the clone, I think you were the one who actually gave me the idea to do this... hmm... I'll have to check... Here's the update! Ja ne!

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem**: lol, please, do recommend this story! I would LOVE to get 100 reviews! I already have over 50! YAY! Don't go crazy, they'll put you in a mental hospital and you won't be able to read this anymore! Ja ne!

**StarGirl**: You were right about the clone. Kurama didn't know it wasn't the real Botan, well, yeah, he didn't know...heh... Of course I have a plan! I always have a plan to bring someone back from the dead! (Well,half-dead anyway...) What's the song? I would love to know what it is!

**martialartsgal**: lol, yeah I 'killed' Botan! Yeah, they are really really really cute together, aren't they! heh, thank you for the complements! I'm honored!

**kuramazlilsis**: It's ok! Calm down! There's no angst, yes, and tell me, how exactly would I be able to doa B/K fic if I killed off the B? Whoa, put the knife down! Gack! Don't kill me! I haven't finished writing this yet! Ja ne!

Summary: K/B-Botan is forced to protect the guys by disguising herself as a guy! But, only one person knows who this mysterious boy with blue hair really is. It's not Hiei, with his Jagan eye and all, it's not Kurama, and it's not any of the girls. It's…

Oh yeah, READ THIS! I forgot one of Situk's powers! She can also erase peoples memories of an event!

- Section break

"-" Words

'-' Thoughts

Past tense 

Chapter Ten: Bring Me To Life. Part one

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb…_

Yusuke immediately picked up Botan in his arms. He ran back to her room and placed her in bed. He covered her with her blankets as Melas and Situk walked in.

"We can save him, right? From whatever is attacking him?" Yusuke pleaded. Both Dragons looked away, their eyes filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do." Melas told him truthfully. Yami walked in with Hikari after she said that. Immediately, Yami walked over to Botan and checked for a pulse.

"It was just as I feared… It's true… He's gone…" he spoke softly. Suddenly, Hikari placed her hands over Botan's chest and began to glow golden.

"Don't do that! You'll dry yourself out! You can't heal someone that's dead!" Situk shouted at her.

"I can at least try! I'm not just going to stand here and let my teammate die!"

"She's already dead!"

"No she's not!" Hikari fired back to Yami, who stared at her in shock. Tears were streaming down the young Dragon's face. Yusuke looked confused.

"She?"

Everyone turned to look at Yusuke. Situk sighed, held up a hand, and erased his memory of that little part. Hikari continued to try and heal Botan. Just then, Kurama walked in.

"Is he ok?" he asked worriedly. Everyone looked away, except for Hikari who jumped back from Botan and looked at him in shock.

"K-Kurama, come closer to Tenshi." She told him. He took a step. "Stand beside him." Kurama walked over and stood beside Botan's bed, slightly confused.

"Oh my god." Hikari stated a small smile found her lips.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Tenshi… Tenshi isn't dead!"

"What do you mean, 'Tenshi isn't dead'?" Yami asked her.

"It's because of Kurama! His energy was inside of Tenshi's body, and he didn't die, so Tenshi is still alive!" Hikari cried out in joy. She pointed wildly, and just about hugged Yami, but stopped herself.

"But will he stay alive?"

"Yeah, how long will he last?" Yusuke added to Melas' question.

"I-I don't know…" Hikari sighed, her smile fading. "Kurama, stay with Tenshi, maybe you can keep him alive."

-

_Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.-_

Situk stared at the ceiling blankly. "I've never seen her take something this hard." Melas whispered from across the room to Hikari. "She's always so hyper…"

"She doesn't want to loose another Dragon to Toille. We've lost too many of our kind in the Great War." Hikari said with a nod.

"I just hope that Kurama can save Botan before noon. He only has five hours."

"I believe he can do it."

"Let's hope so."

-

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
__(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me)  
__Call my name and save me from the dark._

"Please, wake up."

Kurama held Botan's hand in his own. It was still cold. He was already with her for a half hour, in the past fifteen minutes he held her hand. He had noticed something that he didn't before. Silver and Dark blue feathers surrounded the bed occasionally, along with small pieces of ice. He idly wondered how those got there, but then thought about his teammate again.

Something about him reminded Kurama about Botan. (Hmm… I wonder what.) But he just couldn't place his finger on it. (You're already holding her hand, what more do you need? Ok, I'll stop interrupting…)

"You have to wake up. Everyone is worried about you. Especially Kohaku, he's gotten really quiet and serious." Kurama told Botan softly. There was no response.

"You know, you remind me of Botan." Her hand suddenly got warmer, but Kurama didn't notice. He also didn't notice that Melas, Yami, and Hikari were all listening from the doorway. "You both have the same blue hair. The only thing that's really different about you is your eyes." He said. Then, he laid his head down onto the mattress and closed his eyes.

"Wake up, Botan…" he whispered before he went to sleep. It was his subconscious that spoke this, for Kurama was already asleep. But this started a small chain reaction as the three eavesdropping Dragons walked into the room.

Suddenly, nine spirits surrounded her. The first had short red hair and orange eyes. Naer of Fire. The Second had long flowing purple hair and turquoise eyes. Manearu of Wind. The Third had shoulder-length brown hair and emerald eyes. Ethshepea of Earth. The fourth had long blue hair in a low ponytail and silver eyes. Shos of Water. The fifth had waist-length light blue hair and white eyes. Shoeta of Ice. The sixth had short blonde hair and yellow eyes. Monfearo of Electricity. The seventh had neck-length black hair and dark grey eyes. Dehnearo of Metal. The eighth had long black hair and dark purple eyes. Kohnae of Darkness. The last had long blonde hair and bright white eyes. Cahenae of Light.

Each spirit suddenly flew into Botan's body and disappeared. Then, it was like as if nothing ever happened.

Suddenly, Yami started to laugh. Melas followed up soon after. Hikari laughed quietly with amazement.

"Do you all realize what happened?" Yami asked; just to make sure.

"Tenshi… Tenshi summoned the ancient Spirits in their human forms." Melas began to explain.

"And the Spirits, when in their human forms, always listen to orders. Tenshi must've told them to protect him a little while ago. Right now, they're trying to save him. Tenshi isn't going to die!" Hikari exclaimed happily.

"They must've sensed Tenshi's danger and come to the rescue!" Yami cried joyfully. It was this time that Hikari just couldn't contain herself, and she leapt onto Yami in joy. He stiffened and she pulled away quickly, trying to hide the red hue that stained her cheeks.

"I'm going to tell Situk!" Melas exclaimed and ran out of the room with a knowing smirk of her own. Five minutes later, a shrill cry of joy came from the living room. Both women returned to the scene, where Kurama was still holding on to Botan's hand and wasn't going to let go…

-

_(Wake me up)Bid my blood to run,  
(I can't wake up) before I come undone.  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become.-_

"Help me! Please, someone!" Botan screamed. It was dark, it was cold. She didn't know where she was. She walked forward slowly, looking around, trying to see if someone was around her.

Suddenly, she saw a light up ahead. She ran to it quickly. Finally, she was in the light, but it only got colder.

'You have to wake up…'

"Kurama! Kurama, please help me!" Suddenly, Botan heard laughter.

"No one can help you! Least of all, the Kitsune!" A man appeared in front of her, he had light turquoise hair and white eyes.

"Who are you!" Botan demanded.

"I, my little Dragon, am Toille, master of Darkness and Ice." He said with a dramatic bow, more mocking that anything else.

"I am not yours…" Botan spit at him. He laughed again.

"Not now, but you will be." And with that, he attacked her with dark orbs. Botan dodged all of them in a flash.

"Come on, old man. You have to have more than that to defeat me." Botan challenged while using her new nickname for the foe.

'…Botan.'

Suddenly, Toille's hair turned white and his eyes were turquoise. This was the man that was attacking Situk! Rage swelled through the young Dragon's body at the memory of the fight. For now, she could do nothing but run. He fired numerous ice shards at Botan. Botan was able to dodge most of them. Few cuts marred her body, but there was nothing fatal. Yet.

'Wake up, Botan.'

Botan stiffened visibly. Kurama just called her Botan… Suddenly, barrages of icicles were shot straight at Botan, who couldn't move.

Without warning, all of them were suddenly engulfed in flame. Botan stared in shock as nine Spirits appeared in front of her. The one who just attacked was Naer of Fire. She did not understand how she knew each of them as if they were friends. Botan immediately recognized these Spirits as the ones she called upon two nights ago. She had told them to protect her. Was that what they were doing?

"_Mistress, go back to your world_." Ethshepea told her.

"No, I need to help you fight." Botan replied.

The Spirit nodded. "_We will protect you, Mistress_."

A dome of wind surrounded them suddenly, thanks to Manearu. After getting fed up with all his ice shards breaking Toille charged into the dome. He was able to get through after a short time, because the dome was only to keep any magical attack out. He charged at Botan, who dodged his punch with a flip in the air. She landed perfectly in a defensive crouch. Then, he made an ice sword.

"Come on, little Dragon, this would be so much easier if you didn't fight." He taunted.

"Sorry, I don't like making things easy for people who are trying to kill me!" Botan shouted as she shot a punch at him. He barely dodged, not being ready. "Monfearo!" she called. The Electricity Spirit nodded in reply. He shot Lighting from the sky towards Toille, who was able to dodge.

"Ethshepea!" Botan cried. The Earth Spirit nodded and tied down Toille with vines that came from nowhere. He was hit with lightning soon after.

Suddenly, Toille screamed and a figure appeared beside him, clutching his head in pain. The person had long, purple hair (think Eclipse from Demon Diary); his eyes were shut in agony.

Botan looked to the man in surprise. Why did he suddenly appear? And why did he seem so darn familiar? The amethyst-eyed woman stepped forward cautiously. Suddenly, the man's head snapped up. He looked at her with wide burgundy eyes. Something snapped in Botan's mind. This man… She knew him… and then he suddenly disappeared as quickly as he materialized. Botan stood there in shock. Who was that man?

"_Please, I'm begging you, Mistress, go back to your world. We will follow you_!" Cahenae pleaded. Botan nodded in response. It was too dangerous here. She would have to go back.

'Think of things on the Earth…' she told herself. 'Microwaves… Ovens… Paperclips… Cars… Cats… Dogs… Dragons… Dragons!' Botan thought about her teammates soon after that thought. 'Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hikari, and Yami –they'd make such a cute couple- Hiei, Melas, Situk, Kurama…' She opened her eyes when her mind hit a barrier between her and the real world.

"I can't return! There's something blocking me!" Botan cried out as Toille broke through the vines that held him. Botan quickly looked back to Toille, she was scared. This man, he wanted her dead.

"I won't let you get away that easily, little Dragon." He called out as he began to run towards her.

"_Mistress_!" the Spirits cried.

"Stay back! This is my fight!" Botan called back to them as she jumped.

This was the beginning of the end.

-

_Bring me to life. (I've been livin a lie)  
(There's nothing inside) Bring me to life…_

_-_

HA! You all should know that I can't kill off Botan! Hello, she's my favorite character! And also, how would this fic be K/B pairing if I killed off the B part? Anyway, thanks for reviewing, everyone! And I'll see you in the next chapter! Ja ne! REVIEW!


	12. Bring Me To Life Part II

Hello, all! Here' s the next chappie! I hope you enjoy!

Summary: K/B-Botan is forced to protect the guys by disguising herself as a guy! But, only one person knows who this mysterious boy with blue hair really is. It's not Hiei, with his Jagan eye and all, it's not Kurama, and it's not any of the girls. It's…

To My Reviewers!

**Botan Urameshi**: I dunno... I could probably do a Yusuke/Botan fic, I've already been thinking about it since I got your review! I'll put it up after I finish this story, deal?

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem**: Yeah, I can't! You're addicted? Like drugs? lol, that's intresting! I guess I'm addicted to writing it! Aww... You're so sweet, you'd read this fic no matter what! Aww! That warms my heart! (Wow, that sounded really really cheezy, didn't it?) That would rock if I could get 100 reviews! I'm starting to think that's possible, I already have 66, and I'm not even done yet! There's at least four more chapters to go!

**kuramazlilsis**: I'm sorry I'm confusing you, then again, how could you not get confused when more than half of the Uremeshi team are cross-dressers! lol, I hope you don't get even more confused cause theres still more twists and surprises in the plot! Here's the update! Don't hurt me:)

**white artemis**: I can't kill off Botan! She's the main character of this story! This will get to be K/B so don't worry, I don't think I'll be killing her off again, or maybe I will... who knows, I don't! And I'm the authoress! Heh, here's the next one!

**ZeiYuki**: It's fine, I was just surprised! Lol, don't be shy, its ok when you start looking at a character differently after you read a fic about them! Yeah, you were totally right! That's pretty cool! I can't wait to see the fan-art! I'm already ecstatic just thinking about it! Maybe you liked the last chapter cause of the song? I dunno, but I thought that this song really went well with these chapters! Here's the next one! Ja ne!

**Arano Honou**: Lol, yeah, I guess it could, but it's not! It's definatly Botan/Kurama, not Betty/Kurama! Thank you for the sandwich! It was good! My weekend is only a 3 and 1/2 days! We got a half day on Fri. Have a nice week-end! Ja ne!

**heartluv**: Oh, ok! I hope she does good! Good luck, heartluv's friend! Here's the next chappie! Enjoy!

**bLaCk heAveNs**: I guess I do have a really big imagination... heh, I can think up a story in less than five minutes! But then I need help from others to fill in the details! If you think hard and really love writing, I bet you'd be ten times better than me! heh, here's the next chappie!

**Stargirl**: I LOVE THAT SONG! Do you really think it'd go with the story? Hmmm... I'll have to look into that... I'm glad to hear that! I'm not so sure about the sequel, I was thinking about it, but I wouldn't know what to do! I would be glad to hear any ideas you have! lol! P.S.-the link didn't show up... :(

**Cristina Gomez**: yeah, I stopped there... Are you really that happy that I updated? Wow, I didn't know you guys cared so much! Yeah, I couldn't kill off Botan! She's my favorite character and the lead to this story! lol, I might kill him off, you never know with me! I don't even know if I will! I can't tell you who the guys was! But, he'll show up again! I promise! Here's the next one! Enjoy!

**Rahenne**: Your screen-name is pretty... I'm glad you like it! Here's the next one:D

**Chapter eleven: Bring Me To Life. Part Two**

_Now that you know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me life…_

Melas, Situk, Yami, Hikari, Yukibou, and even Hiei all sat in the living room. In the room next to them say Botan's barely surviving body and Kurama's sleeping one. The six teammates sighed. There was only four more hours until the finals began. Yusuke and Kuwabara were off by themselves somewhere. Of course, so were Botan and Kurama.

Suddenly, Melas realized something. Botan didn't take her pill for nearly six hours now. So why was her energy not revealing itself? Melas stood up abruptly and walked into the room containing the two people.

By now, Kurama hadn't moved at all and he was still clutching Botan's right hand, but Botan had moved. Now, her free left hand was holding Kurama's other hand in her own. Melas knew for a fact that neither had woken up.

The Dragon walked quietly over to where Botan was. She leaned in right next to her face and just stared at the young Dragon for a while. Suddenly, she pulled back viciously and looked at the blue-haired girl in surprise. Someone was blocking her real energy from fading out.

This meant that someone, outside of the Dragons and Koenma, knew the secret.

_-_

(**Wake me up**) _Wake me up inside  
_(**I can't wake up**) _Wake me up inside._ (**Save me**)  
_Call my name and save me from the dark._

Botan jumped out of the way of more icicles that were fired at her. She ran hard on the newly formed ice and then jumped up to meet the aggressor. Quickly, she slammed her right leg out and kicked him fiercely in the stomach. He barely jumped back in time to lessen the blow.

The nine Spirits watched on the sidelines as their Mistress battled brutally with Toille. She now had deep cuts on her body, and little scratches, but still she fought. She wanted out of this dream-world and she was going to get her way. The weird thing was, there was always some sort of silvery sphere around her body. It wasn't protecting or doing any harm to Botan, it was just there.

"Let me out!" Botan screamed in fury.

"Never!" Toille yelled back as they both attacked again. "You are not leaving until I can claim your power!"

"Exactly, it's MY Power, not yours!" Botan hissed back as she fired and energy ball at him. He was able to dodge, but the sphere followed him. He was not ready for this and the ball slammed into his back.

"Mistress, try to leave while he is injured! Please, you must go!" Ethshepea cried out. Botan nodded and began to concentrate again.

'Think of things… blue… green… emerald green… sparkling emerald green eyes and long fiery red hair… almost deadly narrow golden eyes with a long mane of shining silver hair… Kurama… Youko…' she didn't even notice what she was thinking, or rather, who she was thinking about. She also didn't notice that she was being pulled from this dream- world.

"Keep thinking, Mistress!"

"NO!"

Suddenly, Botan was gone. The nine Spirits disappeared soon after and Toille was left alone.

"Damn it…"

_-_

(**Wake me up**) _Bid my blood to run  
_(**I can't wake up**) _Before I come undone  
_(**Save me**) _Save me from the nothing I've become._

Botan opened her eyes slowly, almost afraid to see what was in front of her. Carefully, she opened one eye, then the other. She would've sighed in relieve, if she wasn't so confused.

She had no idea where she was.

_-_

_Bring me to life_ (**I've been livin a lie**)  
(**There's nothin inside**) _Bring me to life_

Again, Melas, Situk, Yami, Hikari, Yukibou, and Hiei sat in the living room. Nothing had changed, Yusuke and Kuwabara still hadn't come back yet and Botan and Kurama still weren't awake. They only had three and a-half hours left.

Melas still didn't figure it out. Who could be blocking off Botan's energy? It was a good thing, heck it was great! But she still wanted to know who. And she couldn't very well just ask out loud who's doing it. Some people don't know about Botan.

She was getting frustrated, fast.

_-_

_Frozen inside without your touch_,  
_Without your love, darling_.  
_Only you are the life among the dead._

Botan looked around. There were swirling masses of color, all dark. Black, blue, green, purple… nothing bright littered this world. Where the heck was she?

"Ether Dragon, what do you do here?"

Botan whipped around quickly and gasped. There was another woman here. She had long black hair that was held back with a crimson ribbon tied around loosely. Her eyes were deep claret. She wore a gown of shimmering white that hung freely on her body. She was crowned with a tiara of gold that pointed downward in the center of her forehead. The woman also held a long staff, taller than she was by about five inches. She looked a lot like Melas.

"Who are you?" Botan breathed out, disregarding the woman's question.

"You may call me Milanos. What do you do here, Ether Dragon?"

"I don't know. Where am I?"

"This is the place called Limbo." The woman answered solemnly. Botan thought hard for a moment before she answered.

"Isn't this the place between life and death?"

Milanos nodded her head.

"So then why am **I** here?" Botan asked, slightly agitated. She wasn't dead! At least, not yet…

"You are between life and death, if you wish to go back to life, then you may; if you wish not to, you will take another journey." Milanos answered wisely. Botan nodded.

"The answer is simple. I wish to live."

"Then you will need a guide. Where is yours?"

"A guide? I don't think I have one." Botan answered confused. What was Milanos talking about? A guide? Did she mean the Spirits?

"No, I can sense him on you. Did he leave?" Milanos wondered aloud. Now, Botan was even more confused.

"I never came here with a guide." She said. Milanos smirked at her.

"Then how did you find me? Oh, there he is." She said and then peered behind Botan. Botan turned around slowly to look at her 'guide.' She felt like screaming, but instead only gasped in surprise.

_He_ was her **guide**?

_-_

**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
****Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.  
**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything._

Melas was now pacing around the room. Hiei left a while ago, jumping out the window and into trees. She could still feel him in her mind, jumping around giving off a small signal. She breathed out harshly and continued to pace.

"Melas, calm down." Situk said from her seat on the couch. She had been watching the other Dragon pace for nearly a half hour. It was starting to worry her.

"I can't calm down. I'm so darn worried about B-Tenshi." She caught herself quickly. Yukibou glanced up at the mistake. It seemed she wasn't quick enough. Luckily, the unknowing Dragon didn't say anything about it.

"He'll be fine; as long as Kurama is with him, he'll live." Situk answered calmly;she hid her true emotions carefully, for she was just as worried as Melas, if not more.

"I wish I could be so sure."

**Without thought, without voice, without soul.  
****(Don't let me die here. There must be something more.)  
**_Bring me to life!_

Botan stared in confusion. "K-K-Kurama?" she gasped out. The Kitsune nodded with a smirk.

He was back in his demon form, with long silver hair and gleaming golden eyes. His ears twitched as her voice reached him and his silver tail swished behind him. He only stood a few feet from the poor girl, who still wasn't recovered from shock.

"H-he's my g-g-guide?" she stuttered as she turned back to the woman. Milanos nodded surely in response.

"Of course he is, who else?"

"Yes, my dear Botan, who else?" Botan froze. Youko just called her Botan, which meant… he knew.

"Oh my Kami-sama…" Botan breathed. She could almost feel his smirk.

"You don't know how right you are…" he muttered softly before stepping up beside her.

"You know what to do, right?" Milanos asked Youko, who nodded in response. Then, he looked back to Botan with a smirk; she looked back at him worriedly.

"Let's go." And with that, he picked her up, smirked triumphantly at her squeal of surprise, and started to run. Botan looked over his shoulder at Milanos who was waving to them. Then, she disappeared from her view. She turned her head to look before her.

This would take a while.

And the worst part was, she was stuck with Youko Kurama, her guide, until she got out of this Limbo place…

Oi.

(**Wake me up**) _Wake me up inside_  
(**I can't wake up**) _Wake me up inside_ (**Save me!**)  
_Call my name and **save me from the dark!**_

Koenma paced in his office. He was worried about Botan. He didn't even know about the clone until after Botan 'died'. Now, he didn't know what could bring her back. He was going through every single item he could think of and trying to remember what they did, hoping that one could bring a person back to life.

It was pointless.

There was no item in the Spirit World that could bring someone back to life. This was, after all, the world that spirit's came to after they died. Unless Koenma got her a Spirit Egg, she could come back, and not even that would work. She wasn't in the human-world anymore. He didn't know where she was. And that was even worse.

The Prince sighed and fell into his large chair. His father would kill him for loosing their most precious ferry girl.

(**Wake me up**) _Bid my blood to run,  
_(**I can't wake up**) _before I come undone._ (**Save me**)  
_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

"Where are we going?"

"To Ningenkai, of course."

"Yes, but how are we to get there?"

"Do you always ask this many questions when someone is trying to save you?"

Botan shut her mouth after that and instead preoccupied herself with staring at his face. She never really noticed how cute he was, actually; he wasn't cute, he was hot! Botan blushed at the thought and mentally smacked herself. Where did that come from?

"I didn't tell you to shut up…" She heard him say quietly.

"But all I have to say are questions! And you're the only one who can answer them!" Botan exclaimed at the Kitsune. He nodded and sighed.

"One question. Pick one and then ask me." Youko told her. She nodded and didn't even pause to think.

"How long have you known?"

His gaze shifted to hers unsteadily. His ears twitched in thought as he looked ahead again.

"I wondered about it ever since we first fought together to get into the hotel, but I've known ever since you first woke up from that dream that turned you into a half-dragon. I figured it out after that, but my light still hasn't."

"Your light?"

"You know him as Shuuichi Minamino. Red hair, green eyes; ring a bell?" Youko said with a smirk. Botan nodded in response.

"We're here."

"And where, exactly, is here?"

"The Gates of Judgment."

_Bring me to life  
_(**I've been livin a lie. There's nothin inside…**)  
_Bring me to life…_

Wow, that was a fun chapter! So, Youko Kurama is Botan's guide and he's known about her true identity for a while now! So, is it him that's blocking off her real energy from coming through? And who's that man she saw in the last chapter? And what does Milanos have to do with this story? Will I make her show up again? Why am I asking so many questions that only I can answer?

Uhhh... I'm not sure if I have a preview for this next one... I'll try...

_Preview_: "T-Tenshi, you're awake..." "You have to help me!"


	13. The Three Sisters Part I

Summary: K/B-Botan is forced to protect the guys by disguising herself as a guy! But, only one person knows who this mysterious boy with blue hair really is. It's not Hiei, with his Jagan eye and all, it's not Kurama, and it's not any of the girls. It's…

Section break

"-" Words

'-' Thoughts

Past tense 

**Chapter twelve: The Sisters Three part one**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Situk, why did you make pink elephants appear!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm gonna need some help over here, Yami!"

"I'm coming, Hikari!"

Melas, Situk, Yami, and Hikari all fought pink elephants in the living room. How did pink elephants get into the living room, you ask? Well, it all started with Botan and Youko Kurama.

"Here's the first test."

"I thought we _were_ at the Gates of Judgment."

"We are, but you need to pass three tests before you will actually be Judged."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"What! I d-"

"You told me that we were at the Gates of Judgment, but now we're at the first test! What else did you lie about?"

"In my life? Well…"

"Actually, just don't answer that."

Botan huffed as she looked around. "What is the first test?" she asked him while looking back. She had a very good view of his profile, since he was looking around. As he turned back to her she looked away quickly, a blush staining her cheeks. She could feel his smirk as he realized what she was doing.

"You were checking me out, weren't you?"

"What! That's stupid. Why would I 'check you out'?" Botan said breathlessly.

"Hn." He snorted, almost sounding like Hiei for a moment. "The first test is here." He said quickly.

"Huh?" Botan perked up as a small hole in the ground appeared. She was ready for anything that was going to come.

Yeah, she was ready for anything.

Except what actually did come.

"WHAT IS THAT?" She shrieked.

"It looks like a giant pink elephant to me. Oh, look, here comes another one… And another one… and another one…"

Within five minutes, at least fifty bright pink elephants appeared through a five-inch hole in the ground. The two people were quickly surrounded, and there were still more arriving.

"What, exactly, is the first test, Youko?" Botan asked, slightly irritated. She was expecting something fierce, something that had 'I-AM-YOUR-WORST-NIGHTMARE-AND-YOU-WILL-DIE!' written all over it. Not bright pink elephants appearing through a freakin hole in the ground!

"Well, it's pretty simple; all you have to do is get passed all these elephants and then defeat the king."

"Who, actually, no, what is the king?" Botan asked carefully. Youko looked at the hole.

"The king will come out last." He told her.

So they waited.

Finally, there was a pause in the elephant's arrival. Everything stopped and looked towards that small puncture in the ground and waited. Finally, something appeared. It was small, it was short. It was…

"A YELLOW PENGUIN? THAT'S THE FEARSOME KING! I AM NOT FIGHTING THA-MHF-!" it was at that perfect moment that Youko decided to shut Botan up. His hand was clamped over her mouth and his face was close to hers. His ears twitched because she yelled nearly in his ear.

"Don't underestimate the king. There's a reason he's called that." Youko whispered to her. She was tense and glanced over to where he was. Geez, he was close…

Botan held her breath as she looked at him. His ears moved in all directions and his eyes peered forward. His eyes… they were so alluring. Botan just stared at him in awe.

It was then he looked back to her, about to say something but then smirked.

"You were checking me out again!" he exclaimed, nearly laughing as a bright red color found its way across her cheeks.

"I was not! Now, let me finish this test!" she huffed trying to calm her blush. She walked before him and looked around. All she has to do is get around the elephants and then defeat the penguin king. That sounds pretty easy.

She dodged through the first line rather quickly, the second line was a little bit harder, and by the time she got to the third line the elephants were doing a Congo line. Botan sighed in response to seeing this. Finally, she leaped up onto one and looked before her; there were only two lines left.

She jumped down from that line and ran in front of the next one. The elephants were all sitting down with no space between them. She would have to jump.

She leapt up into the air and landed behind them with skill. Now, there was only one line left besides this one. She walked in front of the group. It was just like the one before! She jumped again, but instead of getting over, she was hit down by an elephant's trunk that blocked her path. She landed and jumped again. The same thing happened.

Botan tried again and again and again, still the same thing happened. Finally, after more than five tries, she got frustrated and placed her hands together in front of her chest.

"Go to hell!" she screamed in rage. Botan thrusted her hands forward as a huge ball of her energy flew from them. It made at least three huge elephants disappear, and Botan looked up at her work with a blank expression.

"Did I do that?"

"Botan, you might want to go through now, before the places are filled."

"Oh, right! Thanks, Youko!" Botan called over her shoulder as she ran through the line of elephants. One more line was left.

She did the same thing in the very last line, but couldn't get through the hole in time. She had to do it again. The next time she wasn't able to get through either.

"What do I need to do to get past this group!" she called loudly, wanting to be answered by Youko. Instead, someone different answered.

"You need to answer a riddle." A large pink elephant said. Botan was slightly stunned, but quickly shook it off.

"Ok, then, ask away."

"While exploring in northern Canada, a man was captured by forest fairies. The fairy king told him that he was aloud to make one final statement. If that statement was true, they would fry him in oil, but if that statement was false they would boil him in water. The man was able to be set free with the one statement he made. What was the statement?"

Botan sat down to think for a little bit. She wasn't all that smart, and was almost sure that Kurama had figured it out by now. She thought long and hard for five minutes until it finally dawned upon her.

"The statement that he made is, 'You will boil me in water'. Then they would have to let him go because if it was true they would have to fry him in oil, but it can't be true because he said that they would boil him in water. It also can't be false because if they boiled him in water it would be true." She told them. The elephant nodded in response and let her pass.

She was now in the middle where the king was standing, waiting for her. Botan swore she saw him smirk before he unleashed his attack of lightning. Luckily Botan was able to move but was still shocked lightly on her finger.

Lightning kept striking and Botan had to flee. She tried to get close enough to the penguin king to attack, but was always stopped short by more lightning. Finally, she was able to attack. A large sphere of her Spirit Energy made its way towards the king. It hit.

Nothing happened.

The smoke cleared and the king was still there, not a mark on him. Botan faltered for a moment and that was her mistake. Her left leg was struck by the king's electric attack. She screamed in pain and collapsed onto the ground.

"The king can only be defeated by electric attacks!" she heard Youko call from behind her.

"Didn't you think to tell me earlier?" she called back to him. She was already tired, and she couldn't use electricity as and element; she didn't have that power.

"It must've slipped my mind…" she heard him reply sheepishly. She wanted to glare at him, but had to run from lightning again. She got electrocuted three more times, two more in her left leg and one on her arm. She was barely able to run anymore, she was just so darn tired. The spiritual attacks took a lot out of her, she was now paying the price of using so many.

Finally, she collapsed onto the ground in fatigue. She could hear Youko calling for her to get up, but she was just so tired…

"Botan, get up!"

"But… I'm so tired…"

"Damn it, Botan, get up **now**!"

There was no response.

Suddenly, Botan was shoved aside roughly and she peered over to where she just was. There crouched Youko who was being struck by thelightning attack that was meant for her. It stopped and he fell over from the shock.

Botan crawled over towards him and held him in her arms. "Youko, are you ok?" she asked. He almost looked to be burned; that was one of the more powerful attacks.

"I'll be waiting for you, when you defeat this test. You have to beat this king. I know you're tired, but it'll all be ok. I'll see you." He said. Then, he disappeared from her hold. She grasped at air until she realized that he was gone.

She stood up angrily and faced the penguin king. She was nearly boiling over with rage towards that flightless bird.

"I will defeat you!" she cried and then ran towards him with newly found energy. She jumped through all the lightning bolts, but never managed to get close enough to strike him down. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Umuk Khaneamo Learhno, Mearnei fome Khrin!" She shouted to the heavens as she raised her right hand up. Nine bolts of energy shot down from the heavens and crashed down around Botan. The nine Spirits arose from them and all looked at Botan.

"Monfearo, Dehnearo, Ethshepea, ShoetaI need your help." She stated. The Electricity, Metal, Ice, and Earth Spirits nodded.

"Ethshepea, can you transform into a fast animal?" Botan asked.

"_Yes, Mistress_." Ethshepea told her.

"Ok, do it. Dehnearo, can you make metal form around the king's feet?"

"_Yes, Mistress_."

"Monfearo, I need you to make a ball of electricity."

"_Yes, Mistress_."

"Shoeta, you'll have to freeze the metal that Dehnearo makes."

"_Yes, Mistress_."

"Ok, go!" Botan shouted, glad to have their help. Ethshepea was able to turn into a cheetah, on which Botan rode while holding the electricity ball that Monfearo made. The penguin was frozen to the ground. Botan rode to him, dodging past all the lightning bolts, and threw the orb onto him.

He was shocked and collapsed onto the ground. The ice faded and he laid there before he started struggling to get up. Botan wondered how he was still not defeated. Then, she smirked, walked over to him, and touched him. An electric shock passed through to him and he immediately, he disappeared.

She had defeated the king!

This brings us back to where we first were. The pink elephants and the other four dragons. Well, during this first battle, Situk was watching over Botan and Kurama through her dreams. She was pulled out, though, by Melas. When Melas woke her up she couldn't control her power and thus, she created a link between Limbo and the real world. Of course, the elephants were ecstatic. They quickly crossed over to the real world in their apartment.

The only way to send them back is to destroy them.

Good luck, dragons!

"We're being over-run! Send in backup! Gah! DON'T TOUCH THAT! HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!"

Everything aroundBotan disappeared after wards, all the elephants, even the Spirit's faded. She looked around for Youko, but couldn't find him. Finally, her eyes saw him a little ways ahead.

She ran to him and crouched over his head. She peered down at him curiously; he didn't look hurt, so why was he lying down?

Finally, his eyes opened to be met with shining amethyst. She smiled warmly at him and he only stared up at her. Then he smirked.

"You're doing it again."

Then, smiling turned to glaring as the fox stood and began to walk. Botan glared daggers at the kitsune's back for what seemed like ages. Then, she tried to stand up. She gasped in pain as she tried to stand on her left leg. Of course, she was struck by lightning twice in a row, she just blocked out the pain when she had something to look forward to.

And of course, Youko heard her. He came back over to her quickly and inspected her injured leg.

"You are not walking on this until the next test, by then it'll be healed." He told her firmly while hoisting her up onto his back.

"But- I can walk, Y-"

"No. You're not going to walk until the next test. Don't argue with me; you can't win."

She was quiet as he walked on. His ears twitched in determination and she couldn't resist the temptation. She reached out her hand and slowly brushed her fingertips over his ears. Immediately, he stiffened and fell onto the ground from shock. His legs had failed him in his moment of surprise. Botan jerked her arm back quickly.

"Please don't do that…" She heard Youko whisper roughly. Botan stilled for a moment; what was that emotion she could hear hidden in his voice?

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled as he struggled to get back up on his feet. Finally, he managed to stand and continued walking. It was almost like a written agreement to never speak of that moment.

After what seemed like an eternity, Youko stopped. "We're at the next test."

"What now? Purple Kangaroos? Or maybe Bright Green Monkeys." Botan mocked.

"Maybe I should remind you that you could barely defeat a bright yellow flightless bird by yourself. The next two tests are going to be much harder than that." Youko said. Botan growled at him and he smirked at her behavior.

Then, a door appeared from nowhere. It was white, with loads of random colors seemingly splattered all over it. Both ferry girl and kitsune watched as the doorknob turned revealing…

"Who, actually, what is that?" Botan asked Youko in confusion. The mysterious man fell over anime style at her question. He had messy blue hair and deeporange eyes; he alsolooked like clown, the way he was dressed, and his pants were very very baggy. Then, he stood back up and smirked at Botan with an evil gleam in his eye.

"HowcouldyounotknowwhoIam? It'seasy! MynameisMomohaklsheimerfruitincruitinpoor. Ihopeyoucanrememberthat, I'llquizyouonitlater!" he spoke quickly with an odd accent. He was a faster speaker than Jin, the Wind Master, and worse yet.

"What? Could you say that agai-"

"Whatdidyousay, girly? Sorry,you'respeakingtooslow. Youhaveareallyweirdaccent, doyoulivearoundhere? Iguessnot. Anyway, Ihopeyou'rereadyforagoodfightbecausethat'swhatyou'regettin!" he shouted, almost joyously. Then, he launched himself at the pair of outsiders in a rush.

"Youko! Move!" Botan screamed. He complied happily. They dodged the weird man and waited.

"Well, aren'tyoutwojustfast? IguessI'llhavetopickitupanotch." He said and charged at them. Again, they were able to dodge.

"Botan, you have to fight him on your own!" Youko told her as he let her down. Then, he stood aside and watched.

"So you're just gonna leave! Just like tha-"

"Trytododgethis!" the odd man interrupted again. Botan glared furiously at him.

"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING M-"

"Yougottabequickerthanthat!" He interrupted again as he splashed something onto Botan's lithe form. She blinked in confusion before looking down at herself.

"I-I-I'm BL-"

"That'sright, deary, you'reblue! Don'tyoulikethecolor? Itgoesgreatwithyourhair! DidIforgettomention, IT'S**PERMANENT**!"

"IT'S WHAT? OK, NOW YOU'RE GETTING IT!" Botan screamed in rage. She was NOT going to be blue for the rest of her life. She launched a quick attack at Momohaklsheimerfruitincruitinpoor. He wasn't ready for this sudden outburst in the Dragon and was plowed over by her attack. She straddled him to the ground and punched him over and over and over again. Dragon rage took control over her body as the blue color faded.

"Iwasjustkidding! Noneedtobehasty! My, child, yousureareacrazyone! Ohwell, here'sthedeal, youhavetoanswertworiddlescorrectlyandthenIwillletyoupass, yougotme? GOOD!" he didn't even give Botan a chance to speak as he continued on with what he was saying.

"Whatisitthatleapsandrunsbuthasnofeet?"

"Uuhhhh…"

"Answerquickly, now."

"Can you repeat that just a little slower?"

"What'sthatyousay! You'respeakintoslowformelikin!"

"I said-"

"What!"

"CANYOUREPEATTHATJUSTALITTLESLOWER!"

"Sure! Whydidn'tyoujustsayso? Whatisitthatleapsandrunsbuthasnofeet?" he repeated, now understanding her. Botan stared in shock. She could understand him. And she could speak his language.

This Limbo-world is way too weird…

"Aheart?" Botan answered quickly after thinking about it.

"Correct! Now, ontothenextone! Ineverwas, butalwayswillbe, onlyfewhaveeverSeenme, Yet, Iamtheconfidenceofalltolivendbreatheonthisterrestrialorb. WhoamI?"

'Whoa,' Botan thought, 'this one's gonna be kinda difficult… I never was, but always will be, only few have ever seen me… what did he say next?'

"Couldyourepeatthat?"

"Certianly! Ineverwas, butalwayswillbe, onlyfewhaveeverSeenme, Yet, Iamtheconfidenceofalltolivendbreatheonthisterrestrialorb. WhoamI?"

'Yet, I am the confidence of all to live and breathe on this terrestrial orb… Who am I? That's a really hard riddle!' Botan whined. She contemplated the riddle for a little bit longer. 'I never was, but always will be; only few have ever seen me… Seen… Wait, there are Seer's, maybe they've seen it… but what do they See? Omigod! Duh! The Future!'

"TheansweristheFuture!" Botan shouted victoriously. Momohaklsheimerfruitincruitinpoor smiled brightly at her as a door appeared behind him. Then, he asked another question.

"So, canyouremembermyname?" he asked Botan. The bright smile she held before quickly died out as she stared at the strange man before her.

"Huh?"

"ItoldyoubeforeI'dquizyouonmyname, sowhatisit?" he asked.

"But—But you said, uh, ButyousaidIwouldonlyhavetoanswertworiddles!" Botan told him.

"Yes, butthisisn'tariddle, it'saquiz!" he answered.

'Tricky…' Botan thought angrily. 'Almost as tricky and elusive as…'

"You're name is Momohaklsheimerfruitincruitinpoor Haklehaklemoinfroinrich jr." a voice suddenly interjected. It was Youko.

He knew the answer?

"You knew the answer?"

"Of course, I have to know. I'm your guide." He answered blankly.

She sighed and turned back to the creepy man. "Can we pass? Uh, I mean… Canwepass?" she added quickly. The man nodded, bowed low to both people and disappeared from sight.

"Behind this door is the final test. Are you ready?" Youko asked Botan carefully.

"Yes, I am." She replied. Together they approached the door and turned the handle. The Dragon was prepared for anything now.

Only Fate could tell what would happen next.

The bad thing was, it was Fate that was doing this to her.

Wow, that was a fun chapter! I had to get some help for this one, cause I couldn't think of what to do, so Ladye Black helped me again!

LADYE BLACK CO-OWNS THIS CHAPTER, AND THIS STORY! (But I own the penguin king! She get's all the pink elephants! HAHA)

Anyway, TO MY REVIEWERS!

**Botan Urameshi**:lol, I just like giving my reviewers things; sorta like a thank-you for reviewing my story! Ja ne!

**Zeiyuki**: Yeah, I might begin to take a little longer, though, because track and field is coming up really soon. So you might have to wait on chapters a little longer than usuall. I can't wait to see the pics! I'm so excited! I thought my summary sounded kinda stupid, but that's my opinion:) Yeah, I was hoping to surprise you readers by shoving that in there. And, yes, things are going to get _a lot_ more interesting!

**MarialeBenitez**: Youko is her guide out of Limbo. You'll figure out that one later. Maybe he does. Hiei kinda went for a run, Yusuke and Kuwabara are training. Gates of Judgement... you'll learn that one in the next chapter!

**Arano Honou**: Yes, I did try to get that last one out quickly, but Claret really is a color, it's red (usually it describes wine, but that's ok!) the next one you pointed out was a typo. I probably wasn't thinking when I typed that up. I didn't even realize it too! Wow! Pizza! You spoil me:) I'll have peperroni! YAY! Here's the next one!

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem**: lol, yeah another chapter! I hope it's getting interesting, and I hope it'll stay that way! There's still a few twists I haven't yet revealed! lol, everyone will find out... _eventually_... yeah, that's a good word. Eventually...

**Chibimatchmaker**: lol, thank you! Here's the next one!

**Cristina Gomez**: lol, updating will probably get slower (Track and field is starting soon) Wow, that's cool! Youko has been alive for hundreds of years, he is also a theif which makes him very perceptive, more so than Shuuichi. I'll explain all that later though. I can't reveal who that man is! It would ruin a great surprise:D

**Ivysumi Nagao**: SA-CHAN! YOU REVIEWED! -squeals- I'm so happy! Thank you for the compliments, though you write better than me! Ja ne!

**Stargirl**: Thank you! If you think this is good, keep on reading, it just keeps gettin better! The name is Simple and Clean, right? I'll try to look for the lyrics.

**heartluv**: Yeah, actually, neither did I. It was a random spur-of-the-moment thing and I thought it wounded good instead of her traveling alone in Limbo! lol, it's weird how that worked out. :) That's good! I'm glad she did well! Here's the Update!

**Kagome's original**: Aww, thank you! You flatter me; I'm not all that good! l8er!

**Ladye Black**: HERE'S THE CO-OWNER! LADYE! -huggles- we haven't talked for so long! I've just been so busy! We need to get together sometime! And with Ivy too! Yes, it is a good song, one of my favorites! Lol, after you pointed that out, I re-read the chappie and found I used the word 'suddenly' twelve times! I'm gonna try to lay off that for a while...  
Lol, yes, It is based on Elliot. Hey, nothing's wrong with the Spirits! Water is different than Ice, because Ice can freeze anything and use ice as a weapon, Water can only make water appear and use water as a weapon. THEY'RE DIFFERENT! (You giggle? Well, I guess you learn somethin new every day...)

**Ladye Black (Again)**: Lol, you're hyper, aren't you? But yes, I was hoping it would be 'really cute'! I can understand you! lol, yes, I seem to have alot of mistakes on the last one... Darn... oh well. Don't hate on Ivy! She was sweet, unlike you, MEANY! lol, I can't believe you're _still_ laughing about Elliot! It was the only thing I could come up with! And doesn't it sound cool as Toille:D

**Bull-PUP**: Thank you! Here's the next chappie!

**Angelborninhell**:Aww, you're so sweet! I know, isn't Youko hott? Thank you very much! Here's the next one!

**white artemis**: Thank you! Yes, it is exciting! Especially for me! About your question, I don't really know how to. Sorry, I wish I could help, but I honestly have no idea.

**Neko no chaos**: Hi, Neko! -takes a deep breath- IT'S OK, IT'S OK, IT'S OK, IT'S OK, IT'S OK, IT'S OK -one hour later- IT'S OK, IT'S OK, IT'S OK, IT'S O-

Kurama: I think she get's it now, please stop.

lol, it's ok if you didn't review! I know life can be busy; it's fine, really! You're not a bad reviwer-person! You rock! Bad Hiei! Don't hit my reviewers! -hits Hiei with a bokken that appeared mysteriously from nowehereis now attacked by Hiei's glare- lol, yeah anyway... -looks nervously to Hiei- GO AWAY! -locks Hiei in a closet- Geez, he scares me sometimes... anyway! I'm glad you like Situk! I enjoy portraying her as really really hyper! She's fun to work with! Here's the next chappie! Enjoy!

Oh yeah, about that last 'preview'... I LIED! I had no idea what was going to happen, and I didn't want to make this chapter super-long so I'm hoping that the last preview I put up will be for the next chapter! GOMEN NASAI!

Ja ne! REVIEW!


	14. The Three Sisters Part II

Hey people! HAPPY EASTER! Yeah, I'm getting this out a lil late, but oh well... Anyway, enjoy!

Oh, and Ladye Black co-owns this chapter as well! She is helping me alot more now, cause I'm almost finished with this series! Just a few more chappies to go:)

Summary: K/B-Botan is forced to protect the guys by disguising herself as a guy! But, only one person knows who this mysterious boy with blue hair really is. It's not Hiei, with his Jagan eye and all, it's not Kurama, and it's not any of the girls. It's…

Section break

"-" Words

'-' Thoughts

Past tense 

**Chapter thirteen: The Sister's Three Part two**

Botan looked around the room and saw a large wall in front of her with three different openings. Slowly, she walked inside and glanced around even more. Youko followed her through the door and it disappeared behind him.

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to find your way through this maze. While you're walking through, everything changes; so you might come through one way, but turn around to find it blocked." Youko answered her seriously. She nodded in response.

"Are you ready for this test?" A voice boomed.

"Yes." Botan answered. She almost praised herself for keeping her voice level, but stayed quiet.

"This is the last of the three tests, the hardest one of all. Are you sure you're ready?" the voice asked again.

"Yes." Botan said again. She was determined to get through this test and get out of here. She could then deal with Youko once back on the earth.

"You may begin."

Botan walked forward and chose the opening to the far right. She walked in and looked around. The walls were a grassy green color and seemed to blend well with the other walls. She turned a few times and then was faced with a door in the wall. She turned around and found that a wall moved to block her path. She looked at the door.

'To go in or not to go in… that is the question…' she thought bitterly. She could still turn to the right. She didn't know what to do. Giving in to curiosity, she opened the door and walked inside.

It seemed that she was transported to another part of the maze. Now, darkness loomed around her and the walls were gray. Botan looked through the darkness to try to see where she was going.

"Y-Youko… Youko, are you here?" she questioned. Silently, she pleaded to have him back by her side. Nothing happened.

"Please, Youko. Please come with me." She whispered to the darkness. Her hands were trembling in fear. Suddenly, a monster appeared in front of her. She screamed as it raised its claws to attack.

Suddenly, a light appeared before her. Then, Youko came from the light. Botan watched in awe as the creature returned to the darkness from which it came. Then, Youko turned to Botan.

"You called?"

Botan was over flowing with joy. She couldn't handle it all and nearly leapt onto Youko's form in a tight hug. The demon was startled for a moment, and stiffened in response. Finally, he calmed down enough to hug the dragon back. A serene smile was plastered on Botan's face until she realized what she was doing and straightened up.

"Uhh… yeah… thanks…" she murmured. He nodded as she backed up a few steps.

"Where should we go now?" Botan asked.

"Probably straight ahead." He offered unknowingly. Botan agreed and together they walked ahead.

**(Scene change)**

Melas huffed as she collapsed onto the couch. They had finally defeated the elephants and the penguin. Situk fell beside her and sank into the soft cushioning. They turned their heads and looked at each other for a while.

Eventually, they began to laugh. First it was only a giggle, and then it formed into outright laughter. Soon, they were both laughing hysterically and almost in tears. Yami and Hikari just watched in confusion.

What were they laughing about?

**(Scene change)**

Botan and Youko have been in the maze for nearly a half an hour. Still, they were walking, hoping desperately that they could get out of this place. But their hope was dwindling quickly, and the idea that they might never escape was growing just as quick.

Suddenly, Botan perked up. "Youko, who's that?" she asked excitedly. There was someone else in the maze. Youko looked ahead and appeared to be in thought for a moment.

"That's one of the stand-by men. This means we're close to the end!" he told her happily. Botan nearly cheered, but quickly decided not to. They both went to the man who stood with a straight face.

"To get past me, you must answer a riddle. The content of the answer will be a person. Are you prepared?" the man asked with a deep voice. Botan nodded in reply.

"He is handsome beyond all reason, with g-"

"It's Youko Kurama!" Botan shouted without warning, her finger jabbing to the Kitsune, who stood with shock on his face. The man looked at her, back down at a paper he was holding, and looked back up with astonishment in his eyes.

"How did you know?"

Youko fell over anime style as he realized that she was correct. Then, he realized what the man had said before and his lips formed an evil smirk.

It was then Botan also realized what happened. She whipped towards Youko and stared; she was close to being afraid and it shinned in her eyes.

"Oh shit…"

"'Oh shit', it right, my dear Botan, because I have a few questi- mfh!" he was cut off by her hand covering his mouth as she looked towards the man again.

She smiled toothily, "We'll just be going now. Thank you very much, sir!" she said, her voice was lined with nervousness. The man nodded and let them pass.

They walked quite a ways like that, Botan dragging Kurama with her hand clasped over his mouth. He was growing increasingly annoyed and it was only until after Botan figured she was far enough away from any other life-form, did she let go of Youko.

Immediately, Youko took authority, "Are you trying to kill me! You don't just shove your hand over someone's mouth and clamp down so hard that they can't breathe!" he shouted, gasping in air.

"I'm sorry…" Botan whimpered. She looked about ready to cry. Youko's gaze softened considerably and he calmed down. He took a deep breath and sighed.

Then, he smirked evilly. "So, how exactly did you know the answer was me?"

Botan blushed from head to toe and began to walk away. Youko called after her, but she never answered. Her heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's (Which would kill a normal person…) and wasn't slowing down. Finally, Youko settled beside her with a small true smile on his face as he gazed at the ferry girl fondly.

_Is **this** what I want?..._

**(Scene change)**

"You have to get her for me!"

A body slammed to the ground roughly.

"That's the only reason I'm keeping you here!"

The person began to stand up, but was thrown back down violently after another hit.

"Do you want the girl to die!"

Everything stopped. The attacker stared as the other body stilled at the thought. Crimson eyes flickered up to the person before him, glaring menacingly.

"If you kill her, I'll kill you…" he pressured darkly.

"I wouldn't make empty threats if I were you. Now, **find her**!"

Silence washed over the room.

**(Scene change)**

Botan shivered as chills fell up and down her spine. "Youko, something's wrong… I can feel it…" she whispered. There was something that was off in this world. Something bad was going to happen. It was her sixth sense as the Ether Dragon.

Youko looked around cautiously. His ears twitched, straining to hear anything out of place. His eyes narrowed dangerously. There was someone else here…

Suddenly, he hoisted Botan up in his arms and jumped. An attack hit the place where they just stood. Botan stared in fear as the Kitsune landed. He set her down gently.

"Who goes there?" he called. A chuckle emerged from a light mist that settled. It sounded forced.

"You have no need of my name." A voice called back. Youko snorted in reply. Then, a shadowy figure was able to be seen through the fog. Only his figure showed. But he had wings… like a …

"Dragon…" Botan breathed and stepped away from Youko's warmth. He instinctively reached out to pull her back, but he stopped short. Something told him not to interfere right now. Not yet…

"Dragon, why do you fight me? Your own kind?" Botan asked calmly. The figure didn't move or speak at all.

"I've come to take you to my master, nothing more, and nothing less. But, if you put up a struggle, then you will force me into battle." He responded.

"Why do you toil for someone? Shouldn't you be able to beat them, Dragon?" Botan asked carefully. She did not want to make this one angry, he was powerful. She could sense it.

"You will not achieve anything by asking questions. Now, Ether Dragon, will you come willingly?" the man asked, extending a hand.

It was now that Youko interfered. "Who is your master?" he growled out protectively.

They could almost feel the man smirk. Deep read eyes gleamed through the haze.

"Some know him as the Master of Darkness and Ice; he is called Toille." He said. Now, this changed things. Something like a growl protruded from Youko's throat. Botan stiffened visibly in response. Suddenly, her eyes began to glow from anger.

"Well, Traitor, you may tell your 'Master'," she spit out the name wickedly, "That if he wants me, he has to come for me and not send one of his lackeys to find me." Botan sneered. She loathed the man's master with her entire being, his name was nothing better.

"Do not call me Traitor like you know who I am!"

With that, a strong beam of energy blasted out at the duo. Both barely had time to dodge as another blaze flew directly at Botan. The fog cleared away as another fire from Botan flew through it.

Botan stood unsurely from her crouched position to see who was threatening her. She still couldn't make out anything besides long, dark hair. Smoke floated everywhere from the three attacks and clouded her vision.

She could hear Youko beside her. He was glaring ahead, in the direction of the man. His teeth were already bared. Suddenly, he leaped forward and disappeared in the smoke.

"Youko!" Botan screamed. She couldn't see anything. He just vanished from her sight and the smoke wouldn't go away. Slowly, she walked forward. She coughed as she inhaled smoke into her lungs.

"Youko!" she called, more urgently this time. She coughed again and her eyesight began to blur. Without warning, a fierce pain erupted in her head and she cried out in pain.

Her hands clutched at her head, clawing desperately to stop the pain. A flash erupted from behind her eyes and they snapped open. Her pupils were dilated and tears fell from the corners of her eyes.

"Please… Stop…" she whispered to no one in particular. Her back arched and she threw her head back as the pain overwhelmed her. Botan fell back onto the ground as darkness closed in around her and she faded out of Limbo.

**(Scene change)**

A woman, garbed in black, stared with glowing eyes into an orb. Reflected in it was a battle. She didn't move as the door opened and two others walked inside of the room. Both were also wearing black, seriousness covered their faces.

"He is not to be here." The first woman broke the uneasy silence. The other two nodded and looked away grimly.

"What are we going to do? We hold no power over him, he is not really in this world." The youngest asked. She had short black hair that was pulled off to the side. Her eyes gleamed with a cerulean glow.

"We can only wait, and hope that the Dragon can defeat her foe." The last one spoke. Her black hair was waist length and her eyes were deep violet. The eldest shook her head; long black hair tumbled around her shoulders.

"The Dragon is not awake anymore. She has been sent a message by another from the real world."

"A message!" the youngest interrupted. "She shouldn't be knocked out by a message! Unless…" she trailed off. Green eyes flickered to hers as the eldest nodded in response.

"Yes, that's what it was."

"Well, she should be awakening soon enough! She's only in a protective sleep, after all, right?"

"No, and yes. She is in a protective sleep, but she will hold herself there subconsciously until she feels that the danger is done. This is when her foe leaves this place. I fear that she will not wake until this man is gone." The oldest answered the second oldest.

"So, there is no hope of her waking up?" the youngest asked, sorrow reflected in her eyes.

"There is a small hope. But she will have to break free of the spell that is binding her, and she will have to face the danger that she wishes to protect against. It will be difficult, but it can be done."

Purple eyes stared grimly at the small glowing orb, the only light in the room. "Let's just pray that it is done."

**(Scene change)**

Youko lunged at the man with fire in his eyes. He was injured slightly, but could've been worse. The man dodged and fired back with an attack of his own. Youko barely dodged in time.

"You are not who I need. Where is the other Dragon!"

"I will not let you have Botan!"

Youko jumped back and dodged another attack from the man. Then, he called on his rose whip and lashed out. It struck the persons shoulder. He backed away and disappeared into the mist.

"You put up a good fight, but you have left the girl unprotected…" his voice faded out as fear crawled through Youko's body.

"Botan!"

**(Scene change)**

'I am safe here… nothing can hurt me…'

Thoughts echoed around her small form. She was curled up into a ball; her hair floating freely in the void, caressing her bare shoulders. Huge, dark wings obtruded from her back and shielded her from everything. Her eyes were closed, shut to the world and the place she wanted to flee from. Everything was so right here, so calm.

'No one can find me here…'

Without warning, a light appeared in front of her. It was blinding. Botan tilted her head up, as if to look at the light, but her eyes never opened. A woman's figure appeared from the light and floated before Botan.

The young Dragon straightened up and 'watched' the woman appear. Her eyes were still closed. A long staff materialized in the woman's hand, it was taller than she herself was. She wore a long white dress with scarlet trims. A golden head-piece rested on her. Her long hair was held back by a loose crimson ribbon.

"Ether Dragon, what do you do here?" the woman asked in a soothing voice. Her eyes were calm, as was her stance. She was familiar to Botan.

"What do you mean? This is my haven." Botan whispered back to the lady. She knew her from somewhere…

"Why do you hide beneath your own shadows?" the beautiful woman asked Botan with a convictional stare. Botan looked away, her eyes still closed.

"This is the only safe place around me." She told the woman quietly.

"No, you are only blind to the world where another safe haven lies."

"Where could another place such as this lie in the world?" Botan asked angrily, she knew it was not true!

"In the arms of the person who loves you." Botan was silent. No one loved her… did they?

The woman spoke again. "Open your eyes, Botan. Open them completely and you will see."

"Open…my… eyes?"

"Yes, Botan, open them wide. Good-bye, young Ether Dragon." With that final thought, the woman disappeared.

Botan looked confused as the woman disappeared, then, realization dawned on her face and she smiled slightly. "Thank you, Milanos." She whispered to nothing and then did something incredible for her state.

She opened her eyes.

**(Scene change)**

Botan gasped in deeply as she looked through her surroundings. She was back in Limbo. Everything was the same as before. She stood up shakily from the ground and glanced around the maze. Smoke still clouded her vision, but it had cleared up a bit.

Quickly, she rushed through it, looking desperately for Youko. She soon saw him. He was fighting someone. The other Dragon.

It was at that perfect time when the smoke cleared and she was revealed. The Dragon looked over to her and smirked. Suddenly, he flew over to her and grabbed her in his arms. She was not ready for this and was too stunned to fight back.

Then, she screamed. "Youko!" she cried out. She fought with all her might and the man abruptly and accidentally dropped her as she continued to kick him. So she fell.

'Please, wings grow!' she pleaded mentally. Deep inside she knew it was of no use; she needed another Dragon actually inside of this place to touch her. Her wings were not going to grow.

Amazingly, her eyes changed into dark purple as a blue-black aura formed and settled around her. Dragon wings were summoned and nearly encased her entire body. But, they were clear, almost non-existent. Botan stopped in midair and stared with loathing at the man above her.

"Stop trying to save me." She spoke bitterly.

"I don't want you to die."

His confession startled her so much that she blinked. But, by the time she opened her eyes again, the man was gone. She slowly floated down onto the ground, the transparent wings supporting her. As soon as her feet touched the ground, the wings disappeared.

"Why did he do that…" she questioned no one in particular. She was more so talking to herself than trying to get an answer.

"I just want to get out of here… now." Botan said as she placed a hand on her forehead. Suddenly, she smelt something. Her body stiffened and her eyes snapped open. She looked around quickly. This wasn't Limbo, or the maze… she was in a garden.

Melas, Situk, and Hikari were surrounding her. They were all having something like a picnic together while they were girls. They were all laughing and having lots of fun. Botan decided she liked this place far better than Limbo.

Suddenly, just as Melas was saying something, Kurama rushed in front of her. But, it wasn't Shuuichi; it was Youko.

"Youko, what are you doing! You're interrupting us!" Botan said, slightly angry. She was having fun with the other girls, why was he ruining it?

Then, he thrust out his hands before him. There, in his palms, was a small mirror. A blinding light came forth from the small mirror, and everything around her slowly disappeared. Soon enough, she was back in Limbo.

"What just happened?" she breathed as she looked around. Youko looked back to her and placed the mirror in her hands.

"You were trapped in an illusion. I got you out with this little trinket I… uh… found." He told her trailing off. She was about to ask about his hesitance, until he began talking again. "I have now helped you three times, yet I am only allowed twice. I cannot save you anymore. Now, this is your fight. Good-bye, Botan. I'll see you once this test is through." After those words he disappeared and Botan could only watch in mute horror.

Now, she was alone with the other Dragon.

**(Scene change)**

"Are we going to punish him for that later?"

"No, his heart was pure and intent on saving the girl. He will not be punished."

"Awww… that's so sweet!"

The older and middle children all looked to the youngest. Then, they rolled they're eyes. "You always were a sap for romance, San." The middle commented.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Dos!" San shouted back slightly angry. "At least I don't have to lie to guys to get them to like me!" she stated angrily.

"I do not lie!"

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! I'm trying to watch this!" the eldest shouted, but quieted down as she finished.

"Sorry, Un…" San and Dos muttered. They both crowed around the softly glowing crystal ball, where the two Dragons were already fighting. And it wasn't even with fists, they were having a verbal war.

"Where did you get that!"

"I'm not telling!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Un sighed as she watched the two bicker like her sisters were just a few seconds earlier. A sweat-drop fell down her head as they continued immaturely. This was going to take a while…

**(Scene change)**

"Tell me where you got that mirror! NOW!" the man shouted angrily.

Botan remained as stubborn as ever. "No."

"Tell me!"

"I got it from a friend!" It was the truth. She had gotten it from Youko, and he was her friend.

He paused. "Y-you know her?"

Botan looked confused. "Know who?"

Again he paused, and looked like he was thinking over something for a moment. "Do you know the woman called Milanos? Did she give that to you!" he asked her loudly, almost desperately.

Botan blinked. The man, that worked for Toille, who wished to kill her, was pleading with her. She was surprised. A moment ago, he was fighting ferociously. Now, he was close to begging.

Wait, did he say Milanos?

"I know Milanos. She saved me twice." Botan said out loud. She meant this more as a thought, but it just came out of her mouth. The man stiffened, and suddenly he was right in front of her, shaking her madly.

"You met Milanos! Where is she!" he shouted. "Please, Tell me!" he demanded.

"I-I don't know!" she cried and the man jumped away roughly. A slap would have done less damage, Botan thought bitterly, as she saw the pain that laced his face.

"You… but she…" he breathed in deeply and seemed to pull himself together. Slowly, he straightened himself up. "Alright, then, I take my leave. We will meet again, Botan of the Ether Dragons." He stated, pain still apparent in his voice though covered very well. The man disappeared after he said that and Botan looked around slowly. This place was a wreck.

She walked through the maze again, not really paying attention, just turning whenever she felt like it. Her mind was in a complete daze, like someone just hit her with a very heavy object. Which was almost true, but the object was the way the man acted when he spoke of Milanos.

'He acted like he knew her… like they knew each other… I wonder if he is looking for her or something, since he asked me if I knew where she was.' Botan thought idly. Her thoughts continued on this line until she saw something ahead of her.

It looked like a bird-bath. It was white, and it held water in it. But it was tall, about to her chest.

Botan walked over to it slowly, a little unsure. She looked into it and at first saw only her reflection. Then, the water rippled and her image vanished. She was soon thrown into a world of her past and of memories that she didn't want to remember.

She was thrown into her life before her ferry girl days.

She was thrown into her life as a Dragon.

**End chappie!**

Wow, that was long! Aboutfourteen pages in Word! That took me a while to write, but now, the plot develops even more! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem... anyway...

To my Reviewers:

**ChibiBotan88**: lol, sry I was mean! But this isn't a cliffhanger! This is just the opportune moment to stop! heh, there's the next one!

**Neko no Chaos**: Yes, you rock! lol, yeah, I lied again, the chappie was getting really really long, and unless you want a freakin twenty-four page chapter it's not gonna happen untli the next (I hope...). lol, yeah, I decided to make Situk really really hyper alot cause she's a dreamer! Sry, that was probably a really bad pun! (Dragon of Dreams... lol) Yes, pink elephants, yellow penguin, and Momo-that's my nickname for him, cause I can't really remember his full name... Momohackleshniemerfruitincruitinpoor... somethin like that... heh, yes, Botan does have feelings for Youko and Kurama. :) Ja ne!

**Botan Urameshi**: Thank you! You're one of the few who wasn't completely confused by this chappie! YAY! Thank's for reviewing!

**satarow-raven**: Thank you! Yes, actually, the one that asks what leaps and runs, but has no legs actually had a different answer, but I changed it cause I thought mine worked better! lol, thank you very much!

**Ladye Black**: Yeah, you did get this one quickly. Lol, Momo was great, but you can have him! -shoves Momo to Black- he's really yours anyway! lol, anywho, Elliot can be a bad guys name! And I think it sounds really really cool as Toille! YAY! You accepted Ice! Ja ne!

**white artemis**: Thank you! Here's the update:D

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem**: Yes, I can't even wait for the other twists! I'm gonna get really really excited when I finally get to write those:D Ja ne!

**Cristina Gomez**: Sorry I confused you! I didn't mean to, I swear! lol, Shuuichi will come in soon, if every thing goes right, hopefully he'll show up in the next chappie! Ja ne!

**Stargirl**: Sorry I confused you! I'll try to use that sometime:) Thank you, and again, sorry I confused you!

**Chisakami Saiyuki**: Lol, I'm glad you think it's funny, and yes it is very weird... How could it not be with more than five cross-dressers at once? Lol, anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**cuteanimechibi16**: Heh, yeah my plot's a lil different. Thank you for reviewing! Ja ne!

Oh, yeah, I lied again... SORRY! Please forgive me! -pleads readers to forgive the authoress- I just haven't really been well lately, I swear, the preview that I had before will happen in the next chappie! I swear!

Ok, That's all I have to say! Review people! I only need six more and then I have 100! Yes, 100 REVIEWS! Isn't that amazing? Lol! Maybe I'll do somethin for the 100th reviewer... lol

Ja ne!


	15. The Three Sisters Part III

Sorry, this might've taken a little longer to get out, I was grounded from the computer yesterday because of a fight between me and my sister. I got punished but she did not. Anyway, back to the point, I'm sorry that I don't have specific dates that I get the chappies out by, I'm just a random person by nature, I suppose. Again, I'm sorry.

Another thing, **_READ THIS, _**yes, keep reading... I am going to change the title of this story! It will no longer be 'Dragon Power' because I have grown tired of said name and I have found a new one. The new title will be '**Dreaming of Reality'** You'll know why by the end of the story, which is coming up soon.

Now, on with the chappie!

Sumary:K/B-Botan is forced to protect the guys by disguising herself as a guy! But, only one person knows who this mysterious boy with blue hair really is. It's not Hiei, with his Jagan eye and all, it's not Kurama, and it's not any of the girls. It's…

Section break

"-" Words

'-' Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Sister's Three Part Three**

"She's found the Mirror of the Past. I wonder what will happen…"

The two younger sisters looked at Un confused. They did not know what the Mirror of the Past would do completely, only a little bit. Un made it completely by herself and did not allow the other two to help her. Only she knew the full extent of its powers.

This was going to be a show.

* * *

Botan looked around confused. One minute she was in Limbo trying to get out of a god-forsaken maze, the next she's in some sort of field. Down below her is a small town. Before she could even think, she was already walking down the hill she was placed on. 

'What is going on here? Where the heck am I!' Botan wondered, slightly annoyed. The last thing she could remember was that stupid mirror and then she was here. She looked down and then she realized she wasn't wearing the same clothes she wore for the fight.

Instead, she was wearing ancient robes. She adorned a white gi and a dark blue hamaka. Botan groaned inwardly, she was just appearing everywhere…

She continued to walk into the village and looked around slowly, taking everything in. The houses were small, earthen huts with thatched roofs. Small children ran around and played with each other, each with different color hair, eyes, and wings… wait, wings?

Yes, each child had a pair of dragon wings that jutted out from their back. They didn't seem to mind and got along with it well. A few even had a small tail.

Botan looked around again and saw other, older people in the village. Obviously, they were mothers and fathers, and grandparents. All of them also had wings, but they were larger, usually with another color mixed in. Botan smiled kindly at them and bowed her head slightly. They did the same in return.

Finally, Botan spotted two children playing under a tree. They were different though, as they had no wings or tail. There wasn't even a trace that they were Dragon's except that Botan could feel their presence in her mind. Slowly, she made her way over to them. She could hear them playing from where she was.

"Catch me if you can!"

"I can, and I will!"

Botan smiled as their playful laughter reached her ears. Soon, they saw her coming and stopped their game of 'tag'. The boy quickly backed away from the girl, and his hair suddenly changed from white to completely black. He looked like a cornered animal about to be killed. The girl looked back to him and then back to Botan. She went over to him, whispered something in his ear and then; the boy looked up in awe at Botan.

"The Ether Dragon?…" the young boy whispered. His hair quickly changed back to the original colors. Botan smiled at him kindly and her purple eyes sparkled. The girl smiled back after her.

"Hello, there. What are your names?" Botan asked, bending down to see them eye to eye. The boy smiled widely and the girl giggled at his antics.

"I'm Callahan, the Dragon of Illusions!" he declared chest puffed out and chin held high. His short white and black hair glistened in the sunlight and his eyes sparkled with delight.

'Well, that explains the hair change… it must've been an automatic reaction to someone new; he seems shy…' Botan regarded mentally.

"I am Milanos, Dragon of Time." Botan's brain froze, though her body showed no sign of it. This girl was Milanos? Now she was really wondering where she was…

"Hello, Callahan, Milanos. My name is Botan. Do you know where the elders are?" Botan asked with a smile. Milanos smiled widely and grasped Botan's hand.

"Follow us! We can show you!" Callahan told Botan as he took her other hand. Together, the two young Dragons led Botan to a small hut located near the center of the small town.

"Thank you, I'll come see you again sometime. Good-bye, Milanos! Good-bye, Callahan!" Botan called as she walked inside. He two Dragons ran away, beginning to play their game again. She smiled at them both and then turned to face the elders.

There were seven of them, three on each side of the middle elder. Four women Dragons and three men Dragons. The women were located on the outside of the group. None of them had their wings out.

"Hello, I am Botan." She greeted as she bowed low.

"We know who you are. Why do you come here?" An elder responded.

"I have come to question about the War. What has happened here?" she asked as she sat down onto a cushion. The elders sighed.

"The War has done numerous things to our village. These huts are the only thing we have left. Our food supply is dwindling and our water is dangerously low."

"What about the children?"

"The children don't really know everything. Only that something is wrong in the outside world. We've performed a spell on them that lets them look like humans for longer than the regular period of time." **(1)**

"What about Callahan and Milanos? They were not at all Dragon-like. What did you do to them?" Botan asked. She wasn't even thinking, the words just came to her.

"Milanos, as you know, is the Dragon of Time. We cannot have her killed or else something might go wrong in the time continuum vortex and all hope would be lost. We decided to place a spell on her that keeps her from turning into a Dragon; until the time is right. Callahan is her best friend and he would not allow himself to watch as she was never able to be a Dragon, so we had to place the same spell on him." Another elder replied. Botan nodded.

"That makes sense; friends tend to stick together…" Botan mumbled. The elders heard her and nodded in mute response. "Instead of you all worrying about them, why don't I take them back to the Main Gate and begin to train them. Then, you all can concentrate on the War." Botan offered.

The elders were silent for a few moments. Botan let them talk with each other, even if it wasn't out loud; she knew they were holding a mental discussion. Finally, their eyes turned to her.

"We have decided that it would be the best choice. Milanos needs to train and Callahan will not allow her to go alone. You may take them with you." The one in the middle said. He was the eldest Dragon, and the wisest.

"Thank you. Peace to you all." She said as she walked out. She faintly heard their reply 'Peace to you as well' after she closed the flap of a door.

Botan then walked around again, intent on finding Milanos and Callahan to bring them back with her. She soon spotted Milanos hiding behind some bushes. She crouched beside her slowly.

"Milanos, I need y-"

"Shhh… He's coming…" she whispered and giggled. Botan peered through the bushes and saw that Callahan was searching for Milanos. It seemed that they were now playing hide-and-go-seek.

Botan smiled gently as Milanos pulled her along through the bushes to stay away from him. He came close to finding them once, but they moved away quickly. Finally, he caught Botan.

"I didn't know you were playing!" he said, happy and confused at the same time. Botan only laughed.

"Neither did I until Milanos invited me."

Together, they both searched for the Dragon of Time. She was very sneaky, and was also very good at this game. There were times when they thought they had her, only so they could find nothing but air. The game progressed a little while longer until they finally found the young Dragon.

"We found you, we found you!" Callahan chanted happily. Milanos smiled with him.

Botan knelt down in front of them both. "Milanos, Callahan, I need to ask you both something very important." She said. They nodded and she continued. "I have asked the elders if I can take you two with me to the Main Gate in Spirit World to train you. They said that I have permission, but I want to know if you two are ok with leaving this place."

The two child-Dragons stared at Botan for a while. She couldn't tell if they were thinking about it or whether they were having a mental conversation. Though, they were too young for a mental conversation. It took too much power and concentration, so they probably couldn't do it… could they?

"Okay! We'll go with you!" Milanos declared happily. Callahan broke into a large grin and Botan smiled afterwards.

"Good, let's get you packed and then we'll leave immediately."

**

* * *

"Miss Ether Dragon, where are we going?" **

Botan looked down at the young boy. He looked tired and they weren't even halfway yet. She smiled gently and stopped walking. The two children followed her lead and stopped as well.

"We are going to the Main Gate and from there we're going to a place called the Time Realm. It's a place where time moves at an uncontrollable rate. It won't affect me, because I'm immune to it, but it will affect you two. You will get older and develop until you are comfortable with your powers." Botan explained.

They both nodded in response and Botan thought for a moment. Then, an idea popped into her mind. Suddenly, a bright light emitted from her body and she changed shape from a human to a Dragon. Finally, the light stopped and Botan stood before the two children.

"Climb on my back, it'll be faster." Botan said in their minds. Huge smiles appeared on their faces as they scrambled onto her back. "Hold on tight!" she warned before taking off. She shot into the sky with a strong kick from her hind legs and wings.

They flew through the sky at a speed unknown to man. It was beautiful. They could see everything below them. Both Callahan and Milanos had never flown this high before when they were able to become Dragons. This was a whole new adventure for them. And they'd be sure to remember it.

**

* * *

"She'd better get here soon!" **

"Hehe, oh just calm down! She'll be here soon enough! Look, there she is! I told you so!"

"What does she have on her back?"

Two women looked into the sky at the Dragon that was approaching them. The Dragon was close enough to be able to see that she was carrying something on her back, but she was too far away to identify what that object was. They could only wait.

Finally, the mystical creature was closer. "Are those children! I thought she only went to talk about The War! Why does she have children with her?"

"Children! Great! It'll be a new adventure for us!"

The Dragon landed and the two children jumped off. The women stared as the Dragon lit up and then formed back into a woman again.

"Ah, hello, Melas, Situk. How are you?" she asked with a smile. Melas nearly sprinted over to her.

"'How are you', you ask! What are you doing with children?" She yelled quietly. Botan smiled guiltily in response. Before she could answer, Situk went off on her own little adventure.

"Are they yours? You've kept this secret for so long! It must've been hard, trying to care for your children until they were old enough to defend themselves. How horribly tragic! Wait, who's the father?" she asked with a blank stare at Botan, who only stared back in disbelief with Melas.

"Situk, they aren't mine… They were in the village I went to. These two children are Milanos and Callahan. I've brought them here so I can train them both in the Time Realm." Botan explained. Melas nodded in reply and Situk looked slightly disappointed.

"I was hoping they were yours…" she mumbled quietly and Botan blushed in response.

"And who, pray tell, would've been the father?"

"Youko Kurama," there was a dramatic pause, "has stolen another artifact!" the cry flew out from over the gate. Youko had been rather busy lately, stealing things from Koenma's palace. Botan sighed in response and shook her head.

"Anyway, what are you two doing here?" Botan asked the other Dragons. Melas and Situk refocused their attention to her.

"Well, we were just about to go to try to speak with the Dragon of Visions, but now we can't. So then we waited for you"

"Why can't you speak with her?"

"Well, she's gone again and we can't find her. She's escaped from everyone's radar." Melas added on to Situk's first explanation. Botan sighed.

"Again? That's the fourth time this month… People must really be pounding her for answers…" She said as she looked back to Milanos and Callahan.

"Well, come on, you two. I'll have you trained soon enough!" Botan said. The two younger Dragons came around to Botan's sides and walked in front of the gate with her.

"Botan! Can we come with you? We can help!" Situk suddenly said. Botan looked back, thought for a little bit, and then smiled with a nod. Situk cheered and Melas laughed happily.

With that final thought, they all transported from the Main Gate to the Time Realm to train the younger Dragons.

**(Three months later…)**

"Milanos, attack!"

"Callahan, defend!"

Two great bursts of energy collided and smoke appeared and clouded the room. Three women waited patiently and watched as two other people walked out of the smoke, unscathed.

Botan wore bright smiles on their faces. The girl had long shiny black hair and very light red eyes. The boy had shoulder length white hair with black streaks and had very deep scarlet eyes. Both wore slightly baggy clothes. The boy had his arm around the shorter girl's shoulder.

"How'd we do?" the boy, Callahan, asked. Milanos also looked at their expressions, trying to read them.

The three women looked up thoughtfully, then at each other, and lastly at the two younger Dragons. Finally, Situk and Botan smiled widely and Melas grinned.

"You were perfect! I think it's time." Situk said excitedly. Of course, Situk was always hyper…

"Yes, I do believe you're right. What do you think, Botan?" Melas asked, turning to the Ether Dragon.

"I think it's time." Was the simple answer. For a long time, the five Dragons had talked about leaving the Time Realm and going back to the real world. Finally, it was coming true!

"Alright then! Let's go!" Botan shouted happily, fist up in the air and a smile on her face. Her eyes were closed, imagining everything that could happen.

* * *

Botan opened her eyes in a snap. She stood alone in a battlefield. All around her were people, dragons, and other creatures that she could not think of a name for. But they were all on the ground. They were all dead. 

The amethyst-eyed woman stared in shock. Blood covered everything; the stench of death was in the air. Her breath hitched in her throat as memories suddenly came rushing back to her.

They all fought… they had to protect… who did they have to protect? Anyone that was anyone to them…

Thousands were slaughtered mercilessly, all before her eyes… some friends, others family…

How could this happen?

Tears sprung into her eyes and she promptly leaned over and emptied her stomach. The images were too detailed, to gruesome… She couldn't handle it all…

She shakily stood up again and looked up, there were two people a long ways before her. They were fighting. Botan watched in slight anticipation. What was going to happen?

She could see clearly that there was a man and a woman fighting against each other. They both had turquoise hair, but the girl's was shorter; only reaching to her shoulder-blades. The man's hair was nearly down past his waist. Somehow, they both looked familiar.

Suddenly, Melas flew down beside her and landed, switching back to her human form. She gently nudged Botan, who looked over to her with wide eyes.

"Are you ready to leave, Botan? There's been another attack in Miamon." She said quietly, as though she would alert the dead all around her.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Botan asked, pointing to the girl who was fighting the man. Melas looked over, eyes squinting.

"Who?"

"That girl over there that's fighting with the man. Shouldn't we help her?" Botan asked. Again, Melas squinted, trying to see who Botan was speaking of.

"I'm sorry; Botan, but I don't see them. Are you feeling ok?" Melas asked, turning back to Botan.

The Ether Dragon was shocked, to say the least. Why couldn't Melas see them? It wasn't that hard, they weren't even that far away. Botan, instead of fighting with Melas, began to walk carefully over to the fight. Melas stood confused.

"Where are you going!" she shouted. There was no answer.

Botan continued to walk around the bodies, making sure not to step on anything. She had to avoid the urge to vomit quite a few times, but she was still getting closer.

The two were now fighting with magic, instead of physically like before, now they were unleashing spiritual attacks on each other. Both were wounded but they still fought on. Botan looked closer and saw that the female was a Dragon. For some reason she couldn't sense her.

Botan was able to hear a constant murmur, like someone was talking, but she couldn't make out the words. She continued to walk closer. It seemed that the woman was chanting something and had a shield around her. The man continued to attack, to break through the shield. He looked determined, almost desperate.

"… Only we know how… again in time, but I SEAL YOU NOW!" Botan heard as the woman shouted. Her hair flew up around her as an invisible wind began swirling around the man. He was caught in it, unable to move as a sort of glass-like structure formed around him. It was them that Botan realized that it was ice.

A seal was around the large piece of frazzled ice and huge by a string tied around the ice a few times. Then, is suddenly disappeared. Botan stood in shock. What just happened?

Then, the woman began to fade away. Before she vanished completely she looked straight at Botan. The Ether Dragon's eyes widened in realization as the woman faded out of her sight.

"Y-Yukina?" she whispered as she was forcefully drawn up into the air by Melas. She was held tight as the Space Dragon flew through the sky. Botan could not tear her eyes away from the sight where the battle had taken place.

Could that really have been Yukina?

* * *

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way. We need to get her out of there. Now." 

San and Dos looked over to their sister again. Un was worried. About what?

"Why? What's wrong?" San asked. Un's green eyes stared into the small glowing orb before them. Her expression was blank, but her eyes told a different story.

"She was never supposed to be thrown back into her life. She was only supposed to watch from the mirror. But someone must have shoved her in…" she trailed off. She wasn't actually saying that someone pushed Botan into the Mirror physically, no, her body was still before the Mirror. What she was saying was that someone powerful pushed her Spirit into the Mirror.

"But who?" Dos asked. No one answered. They all knew, but no one was willing to say it.

* * *

"Botan, I have bad news." Situk walked into the room slowly, a frown on her usually smiling face. Botan looked up at Situk, snapping out of her reverie. 

"What is it?" she asked calmly.

"Milanos and Callahan have both been taken in a recent battle. We have no idea where they are. We only know that they are not dead. We're trying to find out who took them." She said gravely. Botan stiffened.

Milanos and Callahan were taken? By who? Who holds that much power that they would be able to capture, successfully, two trained powerful Dragons? Botan could not think of anyone.

Situk walked out of the room, unnoticed by Botan, who was too deep in her thoughts to pay attention. She barely even noticed when a note came flying through the window.

She stood up abruptly, alarmed and looked towards the window in suspicion. An eagle was flying away from the safe-hold and Botan could only guess that it had delivered the message for someone else. Slowly she picked up the piece of paper and began to read.

Give up this War and they both stay alive. Meet me at the River in East Guana and the two might be returned to you. Come alone.

The note was not signed. Botan crumpled it in her hands and glared at the window, like it was the cause of everything.

'Fine, I will come. And I **will** get them back.'

* * *

A light appeared in a dark room. Slowly, it formed to shape a man. Finally, he settled into form and glanced around. There, he saw a woman standing beside a small fountain. 

'There she is… right where she's supposed to be.' his thoughts trailed off as he walked over to her, long black hair swaying behind his shoulder. He stood facing her and placed his arms before him, palms out.

The man began to chant something in an ancient language; crimson eyes closed. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and his palms glowed a deep red color. The color spread to the woman's body and her eyes blinked.

'Oh shit!' he mentally screamed as she came to. He sprinted quickly and darted around a corner. Slowly, he peeked his head back to watch as the woman was finally in the same world, and not trapped in her past.

* * *

Botan opened her eyes slowly, cautiously. She looked around the room and then back to the small fountain-type thing ahead of her. She stared into it and pondered over what just happened. 

'I was just about to rescue them… but why am I here now?' she questioned mentally. It was then that she was answered.

"You are now here, because the person that placed you inside of that Mirror has drawn you back out again."

Botan whipped around and looked for the intruder of her thoughts. She was not met with one, but three girls who looked to be about as old as she was. All three of them were dressed in black. The youngest had short black hair and blue eyes. The second oldest had slightly longer black hair and purple eyes. And the eldest had the longest black hair and green eyes.

"Who are you all?" Botan whispered more subconsciously than anything else.

"We are known as the Fates, or the Sister's Three. Hello, Botan. I am Un Trois, the eldest of the three sisters."

"I am Dos Tres, the middle of the three sisters."

"And I'm San San, the youngest of the three sisters."

Botan stared in slight shock. She was meeting the Fates, the three people who controlled everything that happened in the world. The blue-haired Dragon was astounded.

"You have passed all three of our tests, Botan. But now you must endure one more." Un said.

"What is that?" Botan asked, almost fearfully. She didn't know if she could handle another test. She didn't even realize when she walked out of the maze.

"When you walked out of the maze, you went directly to the Mirror of the Past and didn't go through the end of the third test like you were supposed to. You were in too much surprise, I suppose." Dos told her.

"You have yet to finish the third test. To do that you have to defeat the Beast." San completed.

"T-the Beast?" Botan trailed off. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard behind her and the floor shook. Another crash sounded. It was coming closer…

Slowly, Botan turned around fearfully. A large, dark, and scary monster stepped out of the shadows. It was a mix between demons. It looked something like a Minotaur from Greece mythology, but more evil looking, and also stronger.

Botan nearly cried at that point. Here were the only three women who could possibly get her out of Limbo, but she had to defeat the Minotaur first. She was going to die, she knew it for sure. The monsters energy was clearly visible and nearly choking her on the air that she breathed. It was impossible to defeat the monster alone.

She needed help.

As soon as the thought jumped through her mind, Youko appeared beside her.

"She is not strong enough yet! Not all of her power has been unlocked! I ask you to allow her not to do this! Please!" he suddenly cried out towards the Fates. They all had masked over their emotions.

"Youko Kurama, if you intervene with this fight, you will be severely punished. We have allowed you to help the girl three times. If you do any more, then we will be forced to penalize you." Youko stared in horror at the Three Sisters.

Botan was torn between two choices. She didn't want Youko to be punished for helping her, but she didn't want to actually die in Limbo. The whole reason she was here was to get back to life! Then, an idea came to her. She looked up at the monster, amethyst eyes glowing fiercely.

What if it wasn't Youko that helped her?

Without warning, a light blue shield appeared around her, then she sat down and closed her eyes; seeming to meditate. The Three Fates and Youko looked on to her in slight confusion.

"What is she doing?"

* * *

Botan's slumbering form stirred and Shuuichi, already having enough rest, woke up to the movements. Slowly, Botan opened her lavender eyes. 

"It worked…" She barely breathed, she looked tired and worn out.

"T-Tenshi, you're awake!" Shuuichi stuttered, almost not believing his eyes.

"You have to help me!" Botan cried and grasped his shoulders. Rapidly, his form fell forward and his green eyes closed. 'Finally,' Botan thought, 'He's going to help me…' and with that she fell back onto her pillow and was soon back into Limbo.

* * *

Botan opened her eyes as the shield faded and she stood up confidentially. The Minotaur lashed out at her and she dodged rather quickly. Again it lashed out and again she dodged. Then, a whip coming off from the side attacked the demon. Everyone looked to the whip and then down to where it was attached. Their eyes fell upon Shuuichi Minamino, very human, and very strong. 

"How'd he get here? He's not dead…" San muttered, more like a thought than a statement.

"I guided him to Limbo; I needed help and I got it. People can only help you twice in Limbo and he is paying his first time of help by assisting in the defeat of this last thing." Botan stated as she released an attack of her own on the demon as it was held down by Shuuichi's whip.

"But, how'd he get here? He's not dead… he shouldn't have been able to come to this place…" Dos said, repeating San's earlier thoughts.

"I used my own energy to transport him here. I linked this spirit to my real body and brought him back here using that link. I'm sorry I can't really talk right now, I'm a little busy…" Botan trailed off as she jumped up to the demon's head.

"Shuuichi, have you figured out his weakness yet!" she cried out, holding on for her life (quite literally…) as the Minotaur thrashed his head about, trying to get her off. "Please tell me you have…"

"Yes, I think I found it!" he shouted back.

"Well," she shouted, now slightly irritated at the demon under her, "It would help if you told me what it was…" she grimaced; it was becoming rather dizzying up there…

"I don't think you'll like it!" he called back to her. She rolled her head to look at him and nearly glared.

"Try me."

"It's inside of it…"

"It's WHAT!" Botan blanched at the thought. She would have to be eaten by this demon in order to kill it; that is if it doesn't already kill her by eating her…

"Well, its body is as hard as stone; it's no use trying to attack it there! So its weakness must be inside…" He shouted. It was now that Botan was flung off the Minotaur thing and flew into the wall.

"Tenshi!"

"Botan!"

Shuuichi stiffened suddenly as the simultaneous cries rang through his ears. He turned back to Youko, a grim smile on his face and a knowing,sad look in his eyes. Then, he turned and ran to Botan's form that was lying on the ground motionless.

He picked up the upper half of her body and laid it on his lap. "Please wake up…" He whispered to her softly, brushing hair away from her face, "You don't know how worried the team is about you… Kin is really nervous and is always pacing, Kohaku is very depressed as well… I haven't seen Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Hiei for a while… Please, we need you…" he whispered. Still she didn't move.

Finally, he stood from his spot and placed her back onto the ground gently. He then sprinted towards the monster with amazing speed. Shuuichi jumped up before the monster and then threw something small, almost unnoticeable. It flew into the Minotaur's mouth just as it closed. He landed on the ground carefully and stood defensively.

Now, he only had to wait and buy his time.

* * *

Yami, Hikari, Yukibou, Melas, and Situk still waited in the living room. They had not heard Botan wake up or the conversation between the two people in the other room. They were still worried and there was only two hours left till the finals started. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned and looked at it with suspicion in their eyes. Melas slowly went over to it and turned the handle. She opened the door cautiously and looked to see who was standing on the other side.

Her breath hitched in her throat.

"M-Milanos? Is that you?" she whispered unbelievingly. Sure enough, the woman stood before her clutching her side as if in pain. Her long hair was wild and untamed as if she had been in a fight of some sort. Blood dripped off of her hand and onto the floor from the wound.

"Yes, it is me, Melas… I n-need your he-help…" She trailed off, breath catching as if it hurt her to breathe. Melas quickly lead her inside and saw the horrified looks of the others.

"Yami, she's hurt." She said. Immediately, Hikari ran over to the fellow Dragon.

"Milanos, what happened?" she asked as she moved the younger woman's hand and tried to inspect the wound.

"I can't tell you… I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, just let me heal you…" Hikari placed her hands over the wound. The familiar golden glow surrounded her and spread to Milanos. Afterwards, it took on a nice tan glow and then faded. Milanos was healed.

She smiled at Hikari and then at everyone else. "Thank you, my old friend. I look forward to seeing you all again. Good-bye, and say hello to Botan for me." She spoke softly and then she vanished.

"Was that?..." Yami trailed off; not needing to finish the statement.

"Yes, that was the Time Dragon… the one that we helped train…" Situk replied dazed. The others only stared at the place where Milanos stood not even a minute ago. Two questions still remained.

Where did she come from and where did she go?

* * *

Botan opened her eyes slowly, tiredly. Her body felt like lead. Somehow, she managed to tilt her head to look over to her right side. The image she saw gave her enough energy to stand up. 

Shuuichi was fighting the Minotaur and he seemed to be hurt, badly. She scrambled up to get to him and soon stood by his side.

"Shuuichi, please tell me you have a plan…" she whispered as they both dodged a blow from the demon.

"Yes, I do, all you have to do is fire some of your energy into the creature at the same time as me." He explained.

"That's the plan?"

"Yes."

"It's better than anything I have. When do we do this?" Botan asked, and then jumped away to dodge.

"Now!" Shuuichi yelled as he fired his green energy towards the monster. Botan quickly did the same. They both traveled inside of the mouth and the demon closed it. Botan and Shuuichi waited, breathing heavily.

Nothing happened.

Then, a bright flash of light occurred and soon died down. Everyone looked to where the Minotaur last stood; only to see a large tree in its place. Botan and Shuuichi breathed heavily before turning to the Fates.

Un smiled at them both and glided over to where Botan stood. "Good job, Ether Dragon, you not only defeated all three tests, but you have also defied the Fates while staying safely inside of the boundaries. Good job." She said as her two sisters also came over to Botan.

The four women hugged and then stepped away from each other, all had smiling faces. Soon, the three people stood back-to-back as the Fates surrounded them. Then, they began chanting something in an ancient language that Botan barely remembered.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and the Dragon, Kitsune, and human were gone.

* * *

Kurama opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times. He sat up and looked around. He was back in the apartment. He looked down and saw Botan beginning to open her eyes. She saw him first and then looked around. 

"We made it!" She exclaimed happily as she sat up as well. She smiled brightly at him just as Melas came rushing through the door.

"You're awake!" she nearly shouted and then rushed over to them both. Situk quickly joined her and Yami, Hikari, and Yukibou all stood and watched by the door.

"What happened?" Situk asked quietly. Botan shook her head and gestured towards Kurama.

"I'll tell you later." She said. Botan really had no intention of do that, she only said it so she wouldn't have to answer the question. "How long is it until the finals start?" Botan asked almost fearfully. If it had taken too long then their team would be disqualified…

"We have a little less than two hours. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei are out; they should be back soon though." Yami interjected quickly in his 'light' voice. Botan nodded in response.

"We should probably go to find the others. If we leave now, we might be able to find at least one." Hikari said thoughtfully. Almost everyone nodded at this. Then, Botan rose out of bed and stood up.

"Ok, then, let's split up."

* * *

"Yeah, Botan, great idea, 'let's split up…' I'll have to remind myself later to never say that again…" 

Botan wondered through the woods quickly. If she walked quickly she would get out faster, right?

Wrong.

Botan was lost. She knew it as well. Somehow, she had gotten into this forest during a fight with another demon. Now, she didn't know how to get out except for following random signals from the Dragons.

Yeah, like that was helping any.

If it was doing anything, it was only getting her more lost.

Finally, she sensed something clear up ahead. She walked quicker towards it, wanting to see what it was. She conveniently forgot the old saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'

Botan stepped into a clearing, eyes blinking as she squinted through the blinding light. Finally, her eyes adjusted and she gazed around the small opening in the woods. She saw a figure in the middle and suddenly, she couldn't breathe.

"Hello, Botan."

**(End Chapter)**

(1)- Dragons can look like humans for a period of time within the day/night hours. 12 out of 24 hours in a day they can look like humans, but the elders of this town made it so that the children could look like humans for 18 out of 24 hours if needed.

Wow! That was a fun chapter! I have no idea when the next one will come out though... you'll all just have to wait:D Anyway, as I said in the begining, **I will be changing the title of this story!** I am going to change it to 'Dreaming of Reality' just because I can, and the name 'Dragon Power' seems childish to me right now.

To My Wonderful Reviewers:

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem**: YAY! I finally got over 100 reviews! Here's the next chappie, I hope you enjoyed it! The other twists are coming up soon, you'll have to be patient! Ja ne!

**heartluv**: It's ok, I understand! I'm becoming more busy as well, so I know what you mean! Thank you, you're so sweet! lol, well, here's your chance to feel anxious! This one's pretty much a cliff-hanger!

**ChibiBotan88**: Well, I ended this one in a cliff-hanger, so don't be thanking me yet! Heh, thanks, I liked the riddles as well:D

**Cristina Gomez**: Shuuichi's here! I put him in this chappie! Lol, the guy... umm... I can't tell you yet! But he does hold importance to the story! Believe me:D

**Ladye Black**: Hai, Sa-chan, you got 99... oh well! Thank you! And YES YOU DID HELP ON THE LAST CHAPPIE! You helped on this one too! Take some credit! You deserve it! Yes, some K/B moments... actually, would it be Y/B? I dunno, anyway, don't laugh at my readers! -pouts- Anyway, Toilet does have a motive, we figured that out (Thankfully...) lol, I'll just take Momo back now... -takes Momo away from Sa-chan forcefully- Ja!

**anonymous**: UWAAAAHHHH! You are so sweet! -huggles anonymous- and guess what, YOU'RE MY 100th REVIEWER! Thank you! -is happy- thanks for reviewing!

**Joe's Date**: Arigatou gozaimasu! (I might've spelled that wrong...) Mockingbird will hopefully come out soon... I'm not sure when... Love you too, Skerd!

**joe's date**: you do know that when you spelled it the first time, you capitalized the first letters? Oh well, anyway, I'm sure that everyone already figured out that you are one of my best friends. If they didn't yet, then they know now. Thanks, Skerd! You're a sweetie!

**MewSuikaFujisaki**: Thank you! I will!

**gabby/kittyhater/kuramaluver**: Yeah, chapter three is the longest I have so far. I'm glad you like it!

Ok, people, I just wanted to say a HUUUUGGGEEE... **_THANK YOU _**I finally got over 100 reviews, and it's all because of you guys who take the time to review! I am so thankful for great readers like you! It makes writing stories so much more fun than it usually is! Again, thank you!

Oh, also, There are two bits of foreshadowing in this chappie! Can you guess what they are? Can you?


	16. Silence Before the Dawn

I AM SO SORRY! This chapter took so long to get out! Between finals, studying like there was no tomorrow, ending school, and just problems with life I haven't found much time to work on this! But, now it's summer and hopefully, I'll be able to get these chapters out quicker! We can only pray...

Summary: K/B-Botan is forced to protect the guys by disguising herself as a guy! But, only one person knows who this mysterious boy with blue hair really is. It's not Hiei, with his Jagan eye and all, it's not Kurama, and it's not any of the girls. It's…

"-" Words

'-' Thoughts

**Chapter Fifteen: Silence Before the Dawn**

Botan would've screamed, if she didn't have self-control. But, that didn't stop her from jumping in alarm. The sudden appearance of _him_ sent her into defense mode immediately. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, shining like emeralds in the dawn, as a cold wind blew.

"Why are you here." She spit it out as if it disgusted her. It wasn't a question; it was more of a statement that said 'If you don't tell me now then there will be hell to pay later…'

He chucked at her, long black hair swaying in the wind. He opened his ruby eyes quickly, a smirk still playing at his lips.

"Why, Ether Dragon, I didn't know you cared. So how was Limbo? I see you made it out in one piece. Well, isn't that just great?" he said. 'Well, yes, I see you made it out in one piece as well. It's a pity though…' Botan thought bitterly.

This was the same man, no, Dragon that fought with her in Limbo. But he was different. In Limbo, he acted as though he was forced, but now he was cold. In Limbo he didn't want her to die, but now it was as though he couldn't care less.

"Do not mock me; I am in no mood for games. Why are you here, Traitor?"

His eyes narrowed, "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"You'll find that I don't like making things easy for my enemies." Botan countered quickly, still tense and ready for anything.

"Enemies is such a harsh word… I find that I like the word challenger is so much better in our relationship."

"We don't have a relationship." Botan spit out. 'What is he up to?'

"Denial is the first step. Anyway, Ether Dragon, I didn't come here for idle chit chat, I came to force you into something."

"Don't you mean ask me something?"

"No. I'm going to force you to do something for me, because you won't ever do it willingly." He said bluntly. It was now that Botan came up with numerous mental images, and none were pleasant to her. Before she could voice anything, however; he made his intentions known.

"You are going to find someone for me."

(Lalalala…)

The sun shined on her face, blonde hair shining like a jewel as she stood on the beach. Hikari smiled into the warmth and looked back at Yami. His dark purple hair glistened darkly and his gaze was on her. She smiled gently at him and he returned it.

"What's on your mind, Yami?" she asked him.

"Nothing." Was the curt response. Hikari rolled her eyes in disbelief. She knew him all too well to buy that.

"Tell me, Dark, what's wrong?" she asked again, this time using her old nick-name for him. Maybe that would get through to him.

"I told you, Light, nothing's wrong." He replied, using his nick-name for her. Hikari bristled lightly in response. She knew he was lying, so why couldn't he just tell her?

"Are you worried about the finals?"

Yami stiffened suddenly as he was walking, and then resumed his movement. Hikari knew that she hit a bulls-eye with that comment. She paused, her mouth in a delicate line. How was she supposed to still his fear if he wouldn't talk?

"Don't worry, Yami, everything will be alright. You'll see, everything will work out in the end." Hikari told him and placed her hand on his shoulder. A smile lit her face as he looked down at her. His light was beautiful.

They both looked ahead and saw Melas and Situk. With them was Yusuke who was smiling, almost looking carefree. They both walked quicker to get to the group of three. Now, they only had five more people to find. Yukibou, Hiei, Botan, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

(Lululululu…)

"Why am I doing this for you again?"

"Because you have no choice, Little Dragon."

"Shut up! I'm probably older than you!"

"Then, would you like it better if I called you old hag?"

Botan growled darkly in her throat. This man was getting on her nerves quickly. They were sitting back-to-back in the middle of an ancient circle that the other Dragon had drawn into the ground. All they had to do was concentrate their energy into the inscription and they would be able to find who he was looking for.

And that person just happened to be Milanos.

Botan sighed again and relocated her scattered ki back into the archaic symbols placed around the two Dragons. He had the nasty habit of getting her angry and frustrated; that really didn't help her at all when she was trying to control her energy.

Finally, the large design began to glow. Botan waited patiently as the shimmer surrounded both her and her foe. So Botan waited, she knew that what they'd been searching for would appear soon.

But it didn't.

"What happened!" Botan exclaimed angrily as she stood up in a huff. He followed her lead and stood up as well.

"I don't know! It was supposed to work!" He shouted. "Sit down! We're trying again!"

"WHAT! Like hell! You can just do this by yourself!"

"I don't have enough power to do it by myself and I'm forcing you to do it, so deal with it!"

"NO! You deal with it! I'm leaving!" Botan shouted and began to stomp away.

"You forget too easily, Ether Dragon, I am the only one here who knows the correct way out of this forest. And only I can escort you back to your hotel. Or were you planning on trying to find your way back by yourself?" The man taunted. Botan froze in her step and growled deeply in her throat.

"Remember who holds the power here, Ether Dragon."

"And you should remember who can kill you very easily right now." Botan threatened as her ki expanded greatly from her rage. He smirked at her and sat down, she did the same.

They repeated everything again, and again, and again. By this time, Botan was the angriest she had ever been but he still did not give up.

"The secret is you just have to keep looking for her." He said, "She will not be found willingly."

So, for the fifth time, they did it again. Botan was becoming slightly more patient, but still edgy. The finals were coming up soon and she had yet to find any of her teammates.

The familiar shimmering lights surrounded her and the other dragon. Botan waited patiently. Maybe this time they would find the woman they were searching for…

The blue-haired deity suddenly heard a 'pop', a thud behind her, and a distinct 'whoa…' that came from the man. She turned quickly to see Milanos on the male's lap looking as if she fell from the sky; which is what Botan figured the 'pop' was.

"You're here!" The man exclaimed happily.

"I-Is it you? Is it really you? C-"

"Shh," the man placed a finger on her lips to silence her. Botan looked at her silently, trying to figure out what she was going to say. Before she could continue though, a scream echoed through the forest.

"What was that!" Botan exclaimed. The man subconsciously held Milanos tighter in his grip, and it was then that she realized the position she was in.

She stood up quickly, blushing red, and scooted away from the black-haired man. "Sorry about that." She whispered quietly. Botan was too transfixed on the distance to care about that. She only wanted to know who screamed and why.

It wasn't long after until another scream followed the first.

It was then that Botan realized who it was exactly. "Situk…" she whispered breathily. With that, she took off in a run in the direction that the scream emanated from. She didn't pay attention to the yells to come back from the other two Dragons, she only cared about finding Situk.

Botan raced through the thick forest, dodging trees and jumping over small bushes. She was cut slightly in numerous places but that didn't really matter to her. She kept running, fully aware that something might be wrong.

Finally, she broke through the line of trees and ran a little bit further. She could sense Situk and a few others on a beach below her. Botan jumped off of the small cliff leading to the beach and slid down it on her feet. Dust kicked up behind her quickly and small rocks flew into the air.

She jumped just as she reached the bottom and ran to Situk quickly. She was being supported by Melas and Yami and Hikari were around her. She rushed in front of the other Dragon and looked into her eyes.

"Situk! Situk, what happened!" she cried out worriedly.

"She had two visions, one right after the other; one really wears her out, but two… it's unheard of!" Melas told her worriedly. If one was too much for Situk… then what would two do to her? And with the finals in less than two hours…

They couldn't afford to loose a teammate now.

"I-I'll be fine… I just n-need some rest…" Situk panted. Sweat dripped off her face slowly and her eyes were unfocused on the ground. Quickly, they took her back to the hotel to give her as much rest as they could before the finals.

(Lelelelelele…)

_Situk looked around her. She stood on a large mountain and the wind nipped at her hair. She saw before her a large section of the demon world she looked at it in wonder and confusion. Why was she here?_

_"I see you've made it…" a horribly familiar voice behind her almost made her jump in surprise._

_She glared darkly as she turned her head. "I see you have too. So tell me, Toille, why have you brought me here in this vision after my other encounter with the first?" Situk asked._

_"I just wanted to ask you something…" he trailed off again and Situk wondered what he really meant by ask._

_"What is the question?" Situk inquired cautiously. She wasn't quite sure that she wanted to hear it. Toille came around to her side and stood close to her. He draped his arm around her shoulder and extended his other arm in front of him dramatically._

_"All of this… All of this can be yours…" he whispered to her. She didn't move or flinch. "Just give me what I want," He leaned in so his mouth was beside her ear, "and no one gets hurt." **(1)**_

_She turned to look at him fiercely. "I will **never** give you what you want you sick bas-" she was cut off roughly by a slap that made her stumble back a little._

_"Then I'll just have to do it. I thought we were comrades, Situk. But I guess that's changed now hasn't it." Toille spit out. Situk glared at him._

_"What happened in the past makes no difference to me. I can't change the past, but I can change myself. Can't you see what we did was wrong? We started the War, Toille! Can't you understand? That was wrong!"_

_"SHUT UP!" he roared. Situk took another step back from him. His hair changed to white and his eyes glowed the familiar light turquoise. He was angry._

_But she was too. And he underestimated her._

_"Now, I'll tell you one last time; give me what I want and no one will get hurt. Just remember that it will be your fault if Botan mysteriously… disappears before the finals…" he left his threat hang in the air._

_"You wouldn't dare…If you hurt Botan in anyway it won't just be me coming after you, Toille. Remember that." Situk said darkly, her eyes furious._

_"Well, Botan won't be the only one getting hurt, now will she,_ Situk_?" he said pointedly. The Dragon's eyes widened in horror. She took another step back involuntarily. How did he know what she just Saw?_

_"You never answered my question, Situk."_

_She straightened her back and masked over her emotions. "Yes, I did, Toille, I already told you that I will never, ever; betray my friends to the likes of you. Goodbye and I hope to never see you again." She dismissed him quickly._

_"Oh, but you will. You're team is going to the finals, are they not?" Situk stiffened where she stood. He smirked and continued. "Well, I'll see you there."_

_And then he was gone from her Vision._

(Lilililililili…)

There were twenty minutes left till finals. Everyone except Yusuke was back and everyone was anxious. Nerves were jumpy and emotions were high. Botan didn't know what to do.

She was already dressed and prepared for the finals. She wore a white gi and a dark blue hamaka. The edges of the gi were colored in the same dark blue of the hamaka. Her chest was wrapped in bandages, making her flat, but also making it slightly difficult to breathe. By now, though, Botan was used to it.

Strapped onto her thigh, was the sword that she made a while ago when she had nothing else to do. She still did not know what powers she could unleash with it, but she was going to find out in the finals.

She breathed in deeply, an attempt at calming herself. Her nerves were all over the place, and she could sense that the others were just as anxious, though the worse was Situk.

Something was wrong and Botan knew it. Heck, everyone knew it. Situk had had two visions in one day. Something was wrong, but she wouldn't talk. Not even to Melas. She was completely silent, something unlike Situk's usual self.

Finally, Yami and Hikari walked over to Situk and Melas, who was sitting beside her long-time friend. They began to get her to talk to them and slowly, she warmed up. Botan smiled at this. She was smiling again and Botan was glad and relieved to see her smile.

She breathed in deeply again to calm herself, as it wasn't working well before. It wasn't doing very well now either. If anything, it only made her more nervous.

Botan glanced back around the room before looking at the clock. Ten more minutes until show time. Yusuke still wasn't back, but no one was very worried. They all knew that he would show up when they needed him. He was one of the few who were able to do that.

She looked at each of the people she had become friends with over the last two weeks of the tournament. First, she looked at Hiei, who was looking out of the window calmly. She knew that behind his cold exterior was a soul that was caring. He cared for Yukina so much that it amazed Botan. Now if he could only show that side a little more…

Botan shook her head, hiding a smile. She had a mental image of a happy Hiei who was handing out lolly-pops and flowers to random people on the street. She nearly snorted to hide laughter.

She then looked at Yukibou, the cold person who just recently joined the team. He seemed very distant, almost like Hiei. Botan vaguely thought that he held something from the team, like a secret of some sort. Botan idly wondered what it was before shaking the thought from her head. That was a stupid idea, right?

Her gaze then rested on Hikari. Botan smiled at her new friend. Ever since she found out Hikari was a girl as well they became closer. They were like old-time friends even though they only knew each other for two weeks. Hikari was a very kind person, always caring for people. Botan knew in her mind that she liked Yami, but she would never admit it to him. Botan smiled again before she turned to the next team-mate.

She looked at Yami next, who sat next to Hikari. It was obvious to Botan that he liked Hikari. She could just tell. And they would be such a cute couple too! Botan nearly giggled at the thought. Yami was a good friend, very loyal to people. He would be a great guy to be married to, Botan thought idly and her eyes wandered back to Hikari.

She then stared at Situk. A laughing smile graced her friend's face, but something was hidden behind her eyes. Fear? Worries? Botan couldn't tell. Though, she knew it had to be because of the two visions. Still, she was happy because of her friends. That was a strong point of Situk; she knew how to cheer people up if they were down. Even if she was sad about something, she would still be happy so her friends could also be happy.

Her eyes then settled on Melas, the mother-figure of the group. Or father-figure, since she was also cross-dressing. She was always looking out for the other team-mates before herself. Like Situk, but she was more protective. She was very loyal to her friends and Botan was able to tell even though she'd only known her for less than two weeks.

The next person she looked at was Kuwabara. No matter how stupid he was sometimes, he still had the biggest heart of all. He cared for everyone and could see if a person was bad or good with just a mere glance. He was currently staring out a non-occupied window, probably searching for Yusuke. The way his eyes darted back and forth told her that he was.

The last one was Kurama. He was staring off into space, probably thinking about attack methods against their upcoming battle. He was so strong-willed, Botan thought. It amazed her. He too held a secret, to those who didn't fully know him. He was a demon in disguise, a very powerful demon known as Youko Kurama. And both sides of him knew who she really was.

She glanced at the clock again.

Five minutes.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked around the room at everyone else. It was as if there was an unspoken command to leave at this moment because everyone stood up, preparing to leave. The finals were about to start.

And by the end of it, not everyone would be able to return to the apartment.

* * *

End Chappie! Wow, sorry again that it took so long to get out! And, geez, this one's a shortie... it's only about 3000 words... I can get up to 4-6 thousand for one chappie! Anyway, the next chapters will be about the finals, fun fun!

**(1) **Try to see where this quote is from! If you guess correctly, I'll give you, uh... I'll give you -looks around- AHA! I'll give you this wonderful peice of paper! Yes, this blank peice of paper:)

Oh, and to people who like Yu-Gi-Oh! I put up a story about YGO a little bit ago, but it only has two reviews, which sucks. Anyway, it's a one-shot. No pairings. About Atemu and Raphael's first duel when Atemu played the Seal. Please read and review!

Now, **To my Wonderful Reviewers:**

**Botan Urameshi: **heh, I'm not quite sure either... oh well, I was never good at math. I'll try too keep it up! And you probably can write like me (Heck, probably better than me!) just try and you'll succeed! Oh, yeah, I'm working on the Yusuke/Botan fic! Expect it up soon:)

**ChibiBotan88: **lol, thank you! I'm sorry about the cliff-hanger, but here's what happened!

**heartluv: **oh, that's good! I feel horrible when I confuse my readers! But, I'm afraid it's going to only get more confusing as the story ends. I hope it's not too crazy! The next chappies will probably be the most exciting, by far! It's the finals! -squeels happily-

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem: **Thank you so much! Your words mean so much to me! Yeah, there's gonna be a realy big moment between them soon:) I can't wait to write that! Here's the update! Ja ne, Ruby-chan!

**LivingImpared: **-is speechless- UWAHH! You're so sweet! Thank you sooooo much! You're words are so kind! Here's the update! Thank you again! Ja ne, Lena-chan!

**cristina Gomez: **Well, when he was fighting he and Youko were split, so he was human, which was why I referred to him as Shuuichi. I gave him is powers because it was kinda needed, and I also was being stupid and forgot about his human-ness... heh, oh well... let's just say Shuuichi was using his own Spirit Energy at that time... . Thank you sooo much! Here's theupdate!

**Ladye Black: **-steals Momo back- you only created his character! -sticks out toungue- yeah, I do like red eyes, but I have a really clear mental image of the color, but I don't know how to describe it. Anyway, yeah, after I read over the chappie I noticed the mistakes... I was soooo mad... lol, yeah! We did get that name for Someday! Well, duh you know what the foreshadowing bits are, I told you! lol, yesh, you deserve the credit for the last twist that will be coming out shortly. -cackles evilly- ok, enough of that... Ja ne, Sa-chan!

**The Funky Bubbly Gurlz: **lol, here's the next chappie!

**StarGirl: **It's ok! But at least you're back! Thank you:) Yeah, I liked that too. I thought it was kinda confusing and all, so I shed some light on it. There's still more to come, but that's all for that chappie. Well, here's what happened after the cliffie, enjoy! Byez!

Ja ne, mina-san! REVIEW!


	17. Taking the Plunge

Ok, everyone, this is what you've all been waiting for... THE FINALS! -everyone cheers-

I'm going away for the week to camp, so this is like a farewell gift until I come back!

This is going to get angsty. Not everyone can live during these fights, so be warned! There are going to be twists and turns and surprises like stripes on a tiger! These next few chappies are gonna be lots of fun, for me especially since I'll be writing it! Anyway, I just wanted to warn you all that there will be angst in the last few chapters! (I'm thinking that theres about three to four left)

Well, ON WITH THE FIC!

"-" Words

'-' Thoughts

**Chapter Sixteen:** **Taking the Plunge**

_Two teenagers walked through the woods. A boy and a girl, side by side. The boy had white hair with a few black streaks in it and the female had long black hair, both had crimson eyes. The two friends were completely silent._

_Finally, the boy turned to the girl and stopped her from walking. She avoided his gaze skillfully. "Milanos, we need to talk." He said quietly._

"_No, Callahan, we don't. There's nothing left to say." Milanos spoke weakly. Her eyes were focused on the ground as she was unwilling to look into the others eyes._

"_Please, Milan-" he was cut off when an arrow suddenly shot through the space between them. Callahan pushed the girl away from him, his hair quickly turning completely black and growing. "Milanos, run!" he shouted as he waved his arm before him. A shield appeared there and blocked another arrow. Suddenly, a fog clouded the inside of the shield._

"_Callahan! Callahan, where are you!"_

"_Milanos!"_

"_If you want the girl, you'll have to come with me, Dragon…" A voice slithered out from the haze until Callahan could see his outline. He could also see Milanos in the background, set against her throat was a knife and she was being held in place._

"_Let her go." Callahan growled. If anything, he was very protective over her and this was testing his patience._

"_Come with us, and I might do what you ask." The stranger said calmly. Callahan remained silent for a moment and then stood up straight in defeat. Two people rushed towards him and quickly bound his hands._

"_Callahan! Don't do it! You can still fight them!" Milanos cried out. Callahan shook his head._

"_Not when they are threatening to kill you, Milanos. If they do or don't let you go, it doesn't matter to me, because I will find you either way. No matter what happens I will find you if we are separated. Goodbye, Milanos."_

(Rararararararara…)

"Welcome toooooo… THE TOURNAMENT FINALS!"

Cheers sounded in the audience, they were loud and obnoxious. They all knew what teams were in the finals. Team Urameshi and Team Sana. The crowd was rooting for the latter, and hoping that the former were all killed ruthlessly.

"Are you all ready to watch some fights!" the scream sounded again. Louder cheers were heard from the crowd. Botan looked around the hallway she was in with the rest of her team. Yusuke still wasn't back yet.

"Introducing the first team, Team URAMESHI!" the announcer shouted. The door leading to the stadium opened and revealed the team Botan had joined. They all walked to the edge of the platform and waited. The crowd jeered at them hatefully. No one cared.

"And the next team, Team SANA!" the announcer made a dramatic gesture towards the doors on the opposite side of the arena. They opened and in walked the team. Situk's eyes widened, as did Botan's, Melas', Yami's, and Hikari's.

Team Sanna was Toille's team.

The familiar teal-headed man held a smirk as he walked to the edge of the huge arena. Botan could see from beside her that Situk was bristling in response to his appearance, as was she. The same man that held her captive, no more than a half hour ago, was also there. But what startled her was that Milanos was there as well. Botan didn't have any time to think of it though, as the announcer began to speak again.

"These two teams are going to duke it out between each other and the last one who's alive, wins the tournament!" she exclaimed, a little too hyper. It was then that Botan noticed Yusuke standing beside her. She looked over in light confusion as he gave her a smirk. She rolled her eyes and listened to the announcer again.

"Team Sana and Team Urameshi, please have you're alternate fighters step forward." Milanos came onto the arena. Botan looked around. Had they even discussed who the alternate was?

Her eyes widened when Kurama stepped forward on got onto the large platform.

"The two of you will fight each other in a match. If one of your names is rolled, then the other will fight no matter whom else is rolled. Whoever wins will have to battle again. Whoever looses… well, you get the point." She stated. The two fighters nodded and walked off the arena again. "We will be deciding who fights who with these ten-sided dice. I will roll them both and whosever name is rolled will be the fighter. The only exceptions are the two alternates." She explained.

"Kurama, why'd you go up there!" Yusuke demanded as his fellow teammate joined the rest of the Urameshi fighters. The red-head's face remained passive.

"Simply because no one else was going up. I decided that I would go to cut down on wasted time. The sooner we fight, the sooner we get this over with." He stated calmly.

"Now, who's ready for some bloodshed!" the female demon screamed into the microphone. She was rewarded with a loud audience and various cries and screams from around her. "Then let's get going! I now deem the Tournament Finals started!"

It was the beginning of the end.

(Rererererererere…)

"_Botan, I have bad news." Situk walked into the room slowly, a frown on her usually smiling face. Botan looked up at Situk, snapping out of her reverie. _

"_What is it?" she asked calmly._

"_Milanos and Callahan have both been taken in a recent battle. We have no idea where they are. We only know that they are not dead. We're trying to find out who took them." She said gravely. Botan stiffened._

_Milanos and Callahan were taken? By who? Who holds that much power that they would be able to capture, successfully, two trained powerful Dragons? Botan could not think of anyone._

_Situk walked out of the room, unnoticed by Botan, who was too deep in her thoughts to pay attention. She barely even noticed when a note came flying through the window._

_She stood up abruptly, alarmed and looked towards the window in suspicion. An eagle was flying away from the safe-hold and Botan could only guess that it had delivered the message for someone else. Slowly she picked up the piece of paper and began to read._

_Give up this War and they both stay alive. Meet me at the River in East Guana and the two might be returned to you. Come alone._

_The note was not signed. Botan crumpled it in her hands and glared at the window, like it was the cause of everything._

'_Fine, I will come. And I will get them back.'_

(Riririririririririri…)

Botan blinked as the memory suddenly came back to her without warning. She didn't have time to think about it, however; as her thoughts were cut off by the announcer.

"The first fight will be…" she trailed off as she rolled the dice, "Yusuke versus Ki!" (Kee is the pronunciation.) The announcer screamed, almost happily. Yusuke got up onto the arena and waited for his opponent to do the same. He didn't have to wait long.

A man hopped onto the arena quickly. He stood up straight and stared at Yusuke. He had slightly spiky silver hair and green eyes. His ears were pointed, signaling that he was an elf. His robes were completely white and he stood stiffly. Finally, he smiled and rushed over to Yusuke happily.

"'ello, mate! My name's Ki. Glad to meet ya, I am!" he said happily with a thick accent while shaking Yusuke's hand vigorously. Yusuke was nearly dumbfounded before he also cracked a large smile.

"Thanks, I'm looking forward to fighting you." He said. Ki stepped away and both waited for the announcer to begin the fight.

"Now, you may begin!" she yelled into the microphone. She backed away quickly and stepped onto the ground below. Better safe than sorry, right?

It immediately started without another word exchanged. Ki jumped up into the sky and raised his hand above his head. The whole arena began to shake roughly. Without warning, trees began to spring up from the ground. Yusuke was caught off guard.

"Hey, what's going on here?" he shouted in annoyance. He looked around, but he couldn't see Ki anywhere.

"C'mon, mate! It's just a game. I'm a tree elf, I am! So catch me if ya can!" a laugh sounded after the words from Ki and Yusuke looked around again. He still couldn't see him anywhere.

"Tag, you're it!" he heard. No less than a mille-second after did a fierce kick catch his side. Yusuke gasped for air and stumbled back a bit. He was able to catch a glimpse of silver before Ki disappeared again, only to attack him a second time from the front.

"C'mon, it's no fun when ya don't fight back." Ki yelled from the treetops. Yusuke growled in annoyance. How was he supposed to fight when he didn't even know where his opponent was?

Ten minutes into the fight, Yusuke wasn't doing very well and he had numerous cuts and bruises all over his body. But he was still standing, shakily, but it was true.

'How the hell am I gonna do this… I'm running out of energy quickly, but I haven't even moved…' it was then that he heard something behind him. He turned swiftly and fired his spirit gun without any warning.

"Whoa, mate, you almost got me, you did… I'll have to be careful o' that lil' trick." A voice said to the right. Yusuke fired there next, but again he missed.

"Just come out… only then I have a chance…" Yusuke whispered to himself. His hands were in position and his eyes darted from left to right. He was ready and alert for when he appeared again. This time, he wouldn't get away.

Finally, Ki attacked him again from the front. The elf kicked him firmly and was about to return back to the trees when he noticed he was stuck. Yusuke held his leg he kicked him with and was smirking broadly. Instead of using his Spirit Gun, he punched Ki, hard, and let him go.

Ki stumbled back a bit and then looked back to Yusuke, a slight smile on his face. "Now, tha's the spirit." he said, still rubbing his jaw. "Hm, I think I might like ta see what else ya got plann'd." he commented before running towards Yusuke. The spirit detective went into defensive mode, but was caught off guard when the elf jumped over him and punched him squarely in the back.

Yusuke rolled forward and whipped around to face his opponent. "Shotgun!" he screamed and then proceeded to shoot his spirit energy out in flying blue bullets. Ki was thrown back by the hits and landed on the ground.

"Tha's a good un', Yusuke…" he managed out before falling unconscious. The trees disappeared soon after and Yusuke was declared the winner. He hopped off the arena and walked over to his team while inspecting himself over.

"That's weird…" he commented, "I thought I was hurt more than this…"

"Now, to start the next battle…" the announcer trailed off as she rolled the dice. "Ohhh… Kurama's name has been rolled, and since he's the alternate Milanos will have to fight him, despite of the other name! Sorry, Limias, you'll have to wait your turn." She said, turning over to the opposite team.

Kurama stepped forward as Milanos also walked onto the arena. He casually glanced back at Botan, who caught his gaze steadily. Then, he turned back to the fight at hand and stared at Milanos.

"BEGIN!" the scream echoed in the stadium as the fighters stayed in their positions. Suddenly, smoke appeared around Kurama, making him disappear from view. Then, a figure shot out from the smoke in a jump and landed right in front of Milanos. It was Youko Kurama.

She, in return, jumped away from him quickly and landed on the other side of the arena where the smoke was just disappearing. For a while they only stared at each other, nearly glaring. Botan idly wondered what they were waiting for.

Then, they both jumped up at the same time, disappearing mid-air. Suddenly, both figures reappeared at opposite ends of the arena, weapons in their hands. Milanos held a sword and Youko held his rose whip. They froze and didn't move for a while and then, Milanos grabbed her side and fell to the ground in pain.

She coughed, blood landing on the ground in front of her. Finally, she collapsed to the ground, unmoving. Botan stared in shock. Did Milanos just… die?

Her thoughts were abruptly cut short as Milanos disappeared. Again, Botan stared in shock. Was that supposed to happen?

"Did you see the place where she got her wound?" She heard Melas whisper to Situk. The answering dragon only nodded numbly in response. It was the same place she had been wounded earlier, before Botan woke up. It was the same wound that Situk had healed earlier.

"Well, umm… the victor of this fight is Kurama! I will allow him a break of two minutes and then I shall roll the dice again to see who he will fight next." The announcer shouted.

Botan couldn't move as Youko turned to her suddenly and stared at her with obsessive golden eyes. She was frozen in her place and he stalked towards her, eyes never leaving hers. It wasn't until he was pulling her away from the team that she remembered how to breathe.

"Youko, where are you taking me?" she asked, not bothering to fight against him. He didn't answer to anything she asked.

Without warning, he pushed her up against the wall with a force. His body was pressed against hers tightly, their faces mere inches apart. She could feel his breathe on her lips. Again, his eyes caught hers in a piercing gaze, making her breathe hitch in her throat. But what happened next left her breathless.

He kissed her.

Her mind was fogged; she didn't know what was going on. Botan tried to search for the answers, but found she couldn't even think right. All she knew was that Youko Kurama was kissing her and all she could feel was his warm lips against her own.

Her legs quickly gave out on her as a powerful sensation swept through her body. Youko kept his mouth hard on hers as he held her up, arms curling around her body. Botan didn't even realize she was responding until she felt his hair shift through her fingers.

And then he was gone, and she slid to the ground without his support.

She didn't even turn to watch him as he left. Her fingers were held up to her lips, not touching. She did, however, turn when she heard her other teammate's voices.

"Kurama, what'd you do?"

"You're fight is starting soon."

"Tenshi…" the last was a whisper; Botan could barely hear it herself. Situk and Melas settled themselves before her silently. Without any questions, they hoisted her up onto her feet while helping her with balance.

"Yusuke, to answer you're question, Kurama took back the energy he gave her before. That's why Tenshi is like this right now. He'll be slightly weaker for a little bit." Situk lied. Youko just kissed Botan. There was really no reason they could think of as to why.

"But, why'd he take back his energy?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because he was hurt as well. That Milanos person injured him, but she took the critical hit. In case you didn't see, Kurama's left side was bleeding." Yukibou suddenly spoke up. Melas and Situk quickly glanced at each other but then nodded.

"Come on, we have to go watch the next fight." Yusuke said. Everyone followed him back to the arena where Kurama stood on the large platform awaiting his next opponent.

"And the next opponent will be…" The announcer rolled the dice, "Selan!" she cried. The crowd cheered loudly in response. A female bird-demon stepped onto the platform, narrowing her eyes at Kurama-now in human form again. "BEGIN!"

The shout made Botan's heart jump in fear. Kurama shot one last glance in her direction before turning his full attention to his next fight. A dreaded feeling welled deep in her heart. What did Kurama know that no one else did?

Kurama summoned his Rose Whip quickly to defend himself against Selan's aerial attacks. He managed to cut her a few times before she launched a powerful spirit attack from her claws to which he barely dodged. Her purple hair flew out behind her and contrasted her golden skin.

Her attack skimmed Kurama's leg, but ended up hitting the audience and destroying a little bit of the stadium. Botan watched with wide amethyst eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw him clutch his side in pain from over-exertion.

He barely dodged another direct attack from Selan. He ducked and rolled, lashing out with his whip after he was steady on his feet again. She screeched in pain as the thorny whip dug into her side. He ran closer to her when he dodged the next attack, a plan forming in his mind.

Quickly, he dodged another attack, lashing his right arm out towards Selan even though his whip was held in his left. No one noticed as a small seed flew into her wound. He screamed as her talons clawed his back. He fell onto the ground, blood pouring from his wounds. He wouldn't last much longer…

He _couldn't_ last must longer…

"Good bye, Fox; this time, you won't be able to cheat death." Selan spoke sinisterly, her talons drawn back like swords. She walked purposefully towards Kurama, who kneeled in a defensive position. The bird demon smirked at his pitiful antics. She could draw this fight out more and he would bleed to death quickly, or she could just kill him now and get it over with.

She chose the latter.

She lashed out at him with her arms, her claws ripping open his skin again. He shouted in pain as the force from her blow made him roll over towards the edge of the arena. Selan smirked at him again.

Kurama panted heavily as he glared up at his opponent, his green eyes flashing. He might not be able to survive this fight; but if he died, he wouldn't be going alone. He would take her with him; he would make sure of it.

"One more attack, Fox. One more attack, and you're through." Selan whispered darkly. Kurama didn't respond as he knew it was true. If only he could… but it wasn't time yet!

She lashed out towards him for the one fatal attack; she thought he didn't have anything left. She thought he was weak. She thought all his energy was spent.

She thought wrong.

Kurama leaped into the air at the last moment and flipped over the bird demon. He landed behind her and pushed into her wings with his hands hard. She screeched as her wings were suddenly immobilized by him. She had underestimated him. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

Kurama jumped back as she attacked him again. It was almost time… just a little bit longer…

He panted heavily as his sudden movements took a toll on his injured body. He was bleeding too much; he had to finish this soon. If he could only stall a little longer…

His thoughts were cut off by another attack. This time, he wasn't quick enough to escape. His eyes went wide in shock as long claws dug into his side. Searing white pain shot through his body as he fell hard to the stone ground. His vision swam before him and became dark. Finally, he could do it…

Kurama raised his right arm into the air and flicked his wrist, sending his energy towards Selan. She could only gasp as a huge flowering tree erupted from inside of her, killing her instantly. His arm fell to the side; he was too weak to even hold it up any longer.

"TEN! Selan wins the match!" he heard. Various screams shouted from the crowd, but one from the side lines caught his attention. Slowly he turned his head to look towards his team. The last sight before he closed his eyes was violet eyes crying for him.

His right arm, outstretched to that same teammate with the violet eyes, went limp as his emerald eyes shut. His mouth moved, only air came out. He was screaming silently, trying so hard to say something, pleading that she would understand. One tear escaped from his lidded eye and his lips stopped moving.

…_I love you, Botan…_

(Rororororororororororororo...)

-waits for it-

readers: HOLY- OMFG!

-is suddenly pummled with hate mail and very hard, sharp objects- >.

-snickers as she puts up a shield-

-is still pummled with hate mail-

>

(Rururururururururururururururu...)

Ok, that's the end of the chapter, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

**To my reviewers:**

**Botan Urameshi:** Yeah, you probably could be as good as me, probably better! Aww, you don't have to do that for me! It's sweet though, thank you! Shouldn't you be happy you're the main character? lol, I would be. Well, good luck in the play!

**ChibiBotan88:** Well, here's what happened. I'm proud to say that there WAS fluff!... before I killed him anyway... --

**Chisakami Saiyuki:** It's ok, I know how busy life gets! I like dragons to, actually anything mythical I tend to like alot.

**heartluv:** Ok, but I really do make alot of people confused... >. it's because of the twists... I know it... Lol, I use alot of words that aren't really words. Those words are the best! Yes, well, here is the first chapter of the finals!

**Cristina Gomez:** Hmmm... you're very observent, ne? Well, you'll just have to wait and see, it will be revealed! I promise you that! This chapter didn't shed alot of light on that subject, but it will be covered eventually!

**Ladye Black:** Sure he's yours, but I get to keep him for now. Don't worry, we'll trade. Thank you for the criticism, of great 'spell mistress' I'll always spell tongue right now. Anyway, yeah, he is a softy but he had to do it! yeah, I think I'll make him bother her about that, just for some added humor. I think we figured that out, but we might've jumped over it to talk about something else... I'll try to remember... Yeah, I should've created all them, but I was feeling lazy so I just constantly refer to the announcer as 'the announcer.' Ja ne!

**Ryukotsusei:** Thank you so much! That means so much to me! Here's the next chappie!

**LivingImpared:** Wow, really? I usually thank most of my reviewers for reviewing... It's really normal to me. Thank you again! Here's the next chappie! Ja ne!

**kiss-me-kitsune:** Thank you! I will continue!

**Crystallynne:** I'm sorry! But I think this ending is worse than any other one before! >. You're gonna hate me for that ending, aren't you?

**Junaius Stewart:** thank you, I do realize it's hard to not get confused, I can't really decide on only one to use because their other teammates know them as one name, but to others they are known by their real name... I'm very sorry, I'll put a chart up with their names. I hope that will help.

Thank you all for reviewing! This is a chart for those of you who are confused with the names of the crossdressers:

Botan-Tenshi

Hikari-Yami

Situk-Kohaku

Melas-Kin

Yami-Hikari

PLEASE REVIEW! Ja ne!


	18. Lost and Found

"-" Words

'-' Thoughts

**Chapter Seventeen: Lost and Found**

_Botan walked determinedly to the only river located in East Guana. It was called the Xeai River. It was here that she was going to fight for Milanos and Callahan; she needed them to come back with her… Milanos because she was the Time dragon and could be used for really bad purposes and Callahan because she had grown to like the small boy, almost treating him as her son. And she was very protective of her 'children.'_

_"I'm here, so show yourself!" she screamed as she approached the mouth of the river. She looked around a bit and was finally rewarded with two humanoid dragons begin thrust out in front of her from the bushes and falling on their faces. Their hands and feet were tied and they were gagged with a piece of cloth._

_"Callahan! Milanos!" she began to run towards them, but she was blocked off by two demons appearing in her path. She growled deep in her throat and prepared her first attack, Dragon Rage. The familiar glow from her energy emerged in her palm, ready to crash into someone._

_"Stand aside." She hissed. They didn't move and instead of waiting, she jumped at them. In a quick instant they were gone, but more demons appeared in her way. Her aura sparked as she began to get angry at the continuous blockades._

_Suddenly, clapping echoed through the small clearing. Botan glanced around, searching for where it originated from. Her eyes settled on a figure as it walked out from the woods. Turquoise hair and white eyes… A Sanadarien?_

_"Tell me, stranger, are you a Sanadarien?" she called out. He smirked wider, revealing his vampire-like teeth._

_"Yes, dragon, I am. You can really tell who's your enemy, can't you?" he stated, referring to the War. "Good luck in facing all these foes, they come from an eternal source, I can guarantee." He said._

_Botan's head spun; an eternal source? Who could…_

_Her head whipped towards the two dragons. "Callahan? …" she whispered questioningly. He would not meet her gaze, ashamed._

_The Sanadarien threw his head back and laughed harshly. "He is now part of **my** allies due to certain… happenings…" he told her. She glared at him harshly._

_"What did you do to him! Who did you…" the word 'threaten' died on her lips as she realized it. He held Milanos' life in the palm of his hand and Callahan cared deeply for the girl, even if he wouldn't say it aloud. This man must've seen that and used it against him… now her own student was fighting her…_

_"Release them, and you might live longer…" she hissed out coldly. He chuckled lightly at her and scoffed._

_"Think what you like; I don't really care. You won't be seeing your old students for quite a while, so good day to you. But before I leave, remember my name. Toille…" finally, he thrust his right arm around in front of him and a thick smoke appeared. Botan ran into the smoke towards where Milanos and Callahan were but found nothing._

_The smoke cleared, and she was left by herself, shaking in anger. When she finally did lash out, it was up in the air. A strong streak of her energy raced up to the heavens. She fired two more blasts from the palm of her hand and then collapsed onto the ground._

_She had failed…_

_She had lost her 'children.'

* * *

_

_…Open you're eyes, Botan…_

_Kurama!_

_…Please wake up…_

**_Kurama!_**

_…I love you, Botan…_

**_KURAMA!_**

Botan couldn't breathe; couldn't think straight. Her world was spinning around her, centering only on the form of Kurama lying off center in the arena. His beautiful face was pale, but peaceful. He wasn't-dare she say it- gone, was he? He couldn't be… He couldn't be dead! She wouldn't accept it!

She didn't even realize she was crying until the tears were already streaming down her face and falling onto the ground. Her hands shook in both anger and sadness, her feelings were beyond measure and she could not tear her gaze away from the beautiful red-head that almost looked to be asleep on the arena.

The sky was dark; nearly black; rain poured from the heavens and struck the earth harshly. Thunder rolled overhead and lightning lit up the grey sky making everyone in the stadium look up at it. Lightning lashed out at the stands angrily, striking a few of the onlookers.

Botan couldn't control her powers; her mind didn't even register the fact that she was using them. She only knew anguish in her mind as she fully comprehended the fact that Kurama-her Kurama- was gone…

More tears slid down her cheeks as she sobbed loudly, only thunder covered her sound. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Her pain was too great and it tore her heart to pieces. She clawed her hands at her chest and screamed; all her pain and distress going into that one shout.

"**KURAMA!"**

Immediately, a huge lightning bolt crashed directly in the center of the arena; barely five feet away from Kurama. The stadium shook with the thunder that sounded over-head. Botan collapsed onto the ground, her arms around her and her hands gripping her shoulders until her knuckles turned white.

"O-Okay! I'm going to start the next fight now!" the announcer shouted over the storm. She rolled the dice as Yusuke and Hiei went up and got Kurama's body down from the arena. Yusuke's hair covered his eyes and Hiei could only stare at his best friend's body. Finally, as they laid him on the ground, Yusuke lost it.

"Damn you, Kurama! You didn't have to die!" he spoke quietly, rage pounding underneath his words. His fists balled and he pounded the ground in anger. "DAMNNIT!" he shouted to the sky. His aura flared from unused rage. "You weren't supposed to die!"

"The next fighters are… Mainol and… Hiei!" the announcer screamed, trying to bring the crowd back to cheering. It worked well, even though the harsh rain dampened their spirits slightly.

Hiei jerked harshly, almost as if being woken up. His gaze strayed from the red head to look back at the arena with a dark glare. He turned completely and stood there for a while, as if in deep thought.

"This one's for you, Kurama." He said calmly. With that statement, he walked onto the arena. Finally, the fire demon came out and every rain drop that landed on him evaporated immediately. His red eyes burned with a flaming passion and intense anger.

Fire sprang up all around him, swirling and spinning around his form. He glared hard at his opponent, as if she was responsible for his friend's death. The female was obviously a water sprite, her blue hair and aqua eyes making that painfully obvious. Her armor was blue and more blue, another sign of her water tribe.

Hiei smirked as his Jagan eye revealed itself, the protective covering burning off. Markings appeared on the sides of his face, black and jagged, like fire. He either didn't notice, or he just didn't care.

This was a new side to Hiei; he had never allowed his emotions to show so clearly on his face before. Anger, rage, fury, even pain. He couldn't get revenge on the person who did the killing, so he'd just kill whoever came his way; and that was Mainol.

"Uhh… B-begin!" the announcer squeaked and jumped off the arena. She did not want to get in the way of this fight.

Immediately, Hiei sprang forward with fire in his palm, directed right at Mainol. She dodged, which was smart of her. As Hiei touched down, the fire still surrounding him began to burn the arena, nearly melting the rock. He turned to her quickly, glaring again.

"You want to get this done quickly, don't you, little Fire Demon?" Mainol commented, her blue eyes dancing. "You'll just have to learn to be patient." She growled. Quickly, she threw her right arm to her side and made the rain around her and the puddles on the ground encase her; imitating Hiei and his barrier of fire.

"Look at that! Both fighters have their elements surrounding them!" the announcer cried in awe. In a flash of steam, both elements collided with each other. The steam quickly spread around the arena as the clash continued to grow. Finally, it stopped and all was still.

It was when they heard a sword being drawn and a scream of pain that the audience knew something else had happened.

As the steam cleared away into the sky, Hiei lashed out again. He wasn't going to kill the female; although right now it would be the easiest thing to do. No, he would draw out her suffering in vengeance of the death of his best friend.

Mainol clutched at her left shoulder where blood was seeping through her fingers. Angrily, she whipped her head around to look for her dark opponent. She found out where he was quickly, as she felt white hot pain pierce her leg. Again she screamed and weakly stood her ground. What could she do?

Finally, the steam was completely gone. She could clearly see her opponent in front of her, sword drawn out towards her form with blood slowly dripping from it. She saw him tense again and then he disappeared. She froze for a moment, and then whipped her right arm around, making the water around her spring to life and become a shield of ice.

Luckily, for her, the ice blocked his next attack. Unluckily, for her, it shattered in pieces at the force of his strike.

She swore under her breathe as he came in for the next attack. Quickly, she dodged and appeared on the other side of the arena. Hiei stopped and turned to her, his brow furrowed. Quickly, he lashed out again, only to have her pause and then disappear for the second time.

His eyes widened as he realized it; what she really was. Immediately, he crouched down and held out his right arm after sheathing his sword.

"One attack." He said. Mainol froze in her place. "I will finish you in one attack." He whispered fiercely. Suddenly, he began to summon his energy. Blackness swirled around him, like the fire had before. His Jagan eye began to glow red and the markings on his face also began to glow brightly.

"**Dragon,"** he began, the darkness was thick around him, **"of,"** a shape began to take form off of his right hand, **"the Darkness Flame!"** he shouted. The huge dragon launched itself at the water sprite. She was rooted in her spot. She wasn't expecting this; not from him.

Needless to say, the attack hit its target and destroyed her completely. Hiei's fight was won, but his anger wasn't even close to being gone. Fury still rode through his veins as the dragon returned to him quietly, disappearing into his right arm.

He turned sharply away from the vanishing ashes and jumped off the arena in a huff. He stalked over to the wall and sat down against it. Everyone stared at him in awe except his own teammates. They understood him and they knew what he was going through.

Botan stopped crying and stared blankly at the ground. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over in a sort of trance as she kneeled on the wet earth. Her heart was cold, but she was still warm, she finally realized what he was trying so desperately to say when he kissed her.

He was trying to say good-bye.

He knew that he wouldn't make it another fight with the wound he had gotten from Milanos. He knew, but he wanted her to know as well, he wanted to tell her goodbye… and she had only just realized it.

"Ok, uhh… next fight!" the announcer started, "From the Urameshi team, Tenshi; and from their opponent; Sion!" Botan stared coolly as she stood up from the ground. She didn't even blink as Sion stepped up; the dragon from Limbo.

"Ok, begin!" the announcer ran off the arena again, not sure what to expect from the two competitors. For a long while, the two only stared at each other, clashing crimson against amethyst. Her real eye color shone through the contacts; probably had something to do with the power she just released.

She could sense his anger, his sadness. He just lost Milanos, and she had just lost Kurama. Both of them had this in common, and both of them would bring their emotions into the fight. Only one would win, however; and both of them wanted to be that one.

Then, he tensed, and she knew it was time to start.

Both jumped into the air, Botan drawing her sword she made and Sion called on a katana to appear. They clashed; steel against steel, magic versus magic. Both opponents jumped away from each other as each of their attacks canceled out. Someone had to give…

He moved slightly and started to circle her. She remained standing, only bothering to move her eyes to watch him carefully. She could sense him clearly in her mind and she would know if he was about to attack. Somehow, his movements brought back old memories from a nearly forgotten time in her past.

"Well, it seems we meet again… isn't that convenient." He hissed out, still circling her like a hawk on prey.

"Yes, just a little too convenient, traitor." She whispered back fiercely. Thunder continued to roll overhead as the rain came down gently on both of the two fighters.

"Are you trying to accuse me of something?" he asked, coming completely around her. His crimson eyes glistened in the shadows, seemingly glowing with their own light. For some reason, they looked all too familiar to Botan.

"If saying that I believe you are stalking me is an accusation, then yes, I am." The male impersonator stated, amethyst eyes grim. Sion stopped walking, stopping in front of Botan and then smirked.

"Well, then, at least our relationship is back-to-normal." He said, as if he was relieved. Botan's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"We. Never. Had. A. Relationship." She growled out, pronouncing each word fully.

"I thought we worked through that denial…" she vaguely heard him mutter before she launched herself at him, readying a spirit attack in her hand.

She faked hitting him, and instead pressed her hand onto the ground in front of him and swinging around to kick him with her leg. He wasn't able to get out of the way in time, and fell in front of her. Swiftly, he rolled out of the way of her other kick aimed at him and stood up in a flash, watching her cautiously.

His movements were graceful, practiced in a sense. It reminded Botan of someone, but she couldn't place whom. Slowly, he got into a defensive position and readied himself for her next attack. Botan's eyes widened slightly. She knew that stance… but no one but she, Situk, and Melas knew that! They had made it together, as protection against a dragon rage attack.

It was then that she realized it…

She straightened up and stared at him coolly. His eyes narrowed coldly in suspicion. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed at him. Confused crimson eyes met with smug violet.

"So, when were you going to tell me that you knew me from the past, **Callahan**?"

* * *

Well, sorry this one was out kinda late, I was busy for a while... school's coming up, so it might take even longer to update... and did anyone else notice how SHORT this chapter is! Anyway, the next chapter is gonna be explinations and more fighting, so don't get too confused!

**Reviewer Responses:**

**StarGirl**: Thank you, I thought I started off the finals rather nicely... and I'm sorry, but Kurama really IS dead... don't hate me... sorry! Thanks again!

**Cristina Gomez**: Yes, Kurama is dead. Youko did have a reason for kissing Botan. Kurama lost the battle because he was down for ten counts, when his opponent was not. There's the update! Thanks for reviewing!

**heartluv**: Thank you! Yes, Selan won the match. Kurama was down for ten counts, and she was not. She was killed first, yes, but she had not been down for ten seconds, and Kurama had been. The kissing scene was a fun part to write:) yeah, he did kinda leave her... Thanks for your review!

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem**: Thank you sooo much! Yeah, it was only a short trip though, but you guys were lucky I even got it out before I left! Then I was sooo worried about the reviews the evtire week! But I did have a really nice trip, thank you! There's the update!

**ChibiBotan88**: Yeah... I did kill him off... I liked the kiss too! lol

**Ladye Black**: GAH! YOU'RE AT COLLEGE NOW! WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -cries-

Ok, done with that, anyway, lol, yeah that was clever... Kitree... yes, the fights are a little short... well, Botan's is gonna be pretty long, but that'snot the point... Yes! After long thought and tribulations (5 minutes of thinking) I figured it out! I was soo proud of myself... -beams happily- Yeah, the flash-backs could be taken as foreshadowing... kinda like the hide-and-seek thing. Though, no one picked up on that...

Uhhh... I really can't remember about Toille, so we'll/I'll have to figure that out again... oh well... You have alot of nicknames, ne? Yeah, two... Ki and Momo... I might be able to hold my own for now while your away at college -glares- it'll be difficult, but I'll pull through! by the way, could you give me your adress, then I can write letters to you! Ja ne! Have fun at college!

**anonymous...i think**: No, Youko had a reason for kissing her! There's the update!

**Shy-Lol-Dreamer**: Yeah, I did just kill Kurama... sorry... Botan probably should beat me up! lol, there's the update!

**yuki:** Thank you! That's very sweet, I liked writing that scene, but I was worried about it coming out horribly... Thanks again!

**royal blueKitsune**: -is strangled- I'm -gasp- sorry! Well, it's not a soap opera, it's the finals of a tough battle, people are going to die...

**XxSuIcIdAl LullabyxX**: AWWWWW! Thank you sooo much! It means so much to me that I helped you in some way! I'll actually be releasing another B/K fic soon! Not as... uhh.. tricky as this one, but it's still b/k! There's the update! Ja ne!

**Crystallynne**: Thank you for not killing me! I've already been strangled... anyway, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! There's the update! Enjoy!

**Mihoshi05**: thanks:)

**DarkPegasiKnight**: Ok, There's the update! I don't wanna walk in Limbo, I won't have a guide! Yeah, the name Limbo is a game but it can also be related to Purgatory in a way...

Welp! That's all for now! I don't think you guys really knew how scared I was to post that last chapter! I was deathly afraid of all my readers trying to kill me and leaving the story and never reading it again! Seriously, I was dreading reading the reviews... but I only got two or three death threats, so it's ok!

Just to warn you, there are going to be more character deaths, but no one big...

REVIEW!


	19. Information Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... why would I be writing this story if I did?

OMFG I'M BACK! Wow; that took almost a whole year... I feel horrible; and even worse because this chapter isn't really all that good... I'M SORRY! CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME?

Note: since it's been so long, I will tell you that it might be smart to scan over the last chapter, just to remember what happened last.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen: Information Found**

A sharp intake of breath was the first sound that came from the man in front of Botan. She waited with a light smirk on her face and a daring look in her eyes.

"Wh-what are you talking about! You crazy woman!" he growled out angrily, not quite hiding his stutter. Botan rolled her eyes, nearly sighing and shook her head.

"Don't forget, **Callahan**," she emphasized, "I was the one that found you in that village and trained you. I do not forget my students so easily. Show me your true self!" she ordered.

She glared at him for another few moments before he dropped his gaze and, slowly, his features softened and his hair became shorter and became lighter. Finally, it rested just over his shoulders, white with black streaks. His eyes stayed the same, if not a deeper red than before. His shoulders became less broad, and his form thinned visibly.

'There,' Botan thought to herself, '_That's_ the Callahan I know…' He refused to meet her gaze as he stood before her, feeling ashamed because of the stares and gasps from the audience. Fear spread through his body on instinct as he felt a roaring power behind him engulfed in fury.

"So, why?"

The now white-haired boy was startled by the words of his used-to-be-teacher. He stared at her for a while until the words registered through his mind. She wanted to know why he hid his identity from her and everyone else.

"I did it… to protect someone…" he croaked out. The fury of the other person behind him escalated to an even higher point. "I did it to protect… Milanos…" the name came as a whisper, but Botan still heard it clearly. She nodded once in understanding, waiting for him to continue.

"When they captured us, I was completely unprepared… Milanos and I had gone into the forest together; we needed to talk- badly. They ambushed us and took her hostage, threatening her life. Of course, I couldn't endanger her, so I gave in." he said softly. Violet eyes softened in sympathy.

"Why did you two need to talk?"

He breathed in deeply, "I had told her earlier, the night before actually," he trailed off, taking another breath before continuing, "I told her that I loved her." He stared into Botan's amethyst eyes sadly as she gasped with shock.

'I knew he liked her,' she thought, 'I didn't know he _loved_ her…'

"She couldn't reply, but I needed to know what she thought of it. Although, she refused to speak of it," he said while thinking back to the nearly forgotten memory, "She was always stubborn like that, though…" he stated, more to himself than to Botan.

The raging aura behind him reached its peak and Botan looked back, searching for whom it belonged to. Her eyes narrowed as she found it was Toille.

His anger was clearly written on his face, and in his sparked aura. He was glaring hard at her pupil, and Botan almost dropped back into defensive mode. Callahan knew that Toille was seething with anger, but he did nothing about it… in fact, he almost looked frightened.

Slowly, she got into an attack stance, "Well, Callahan, let's see what you can do now… It's been a while since we last dueled. I do believe you were never able to defeat me, correct?" she said, a slight smirk playing at her lips. For a moment, he looked confused, but then also smiled and dropped into a familiar stance.

They both jumped and faced each other at the same time; dodging and attacking and blocking in a frenzy. In the midst of it, however, Botan still had some questions.

"Why is Toille after me?" she asked him, speaking normally in the midst of the fight so the teal-haired man wouldn't hear.

"Didn't he tell you? He wants your energy; you are one of the most powerful Dragons of this time, and you could really boost his power if he was able to get his hands on you." Callahan told her, equally quiet.

"I mean the real reason."

Callahan looked startled for a moment and then sighed. "Fine… I don't really know everything, but… he… he-" The ruby-eyed man was cut off sharply by an arrow piercing his shoulder from behind. He doubled over in pain and screamed. Botan, wide eyed, ran to him and looked behind him to see Toille with a bow. Her eyes widened as she breathed in quickly, then something in her snapped and her rage came unbridled.

Her hair began to flare up and float around her, hovering just above her shoulders. She stood, all the time glaring at the teal-haired man on the ground, her eyes changed to a spectacular shade of purple as the sky became dark again. Lightning flashed, illuminating the black sky and the angry face of the dragon in a second.

"_Toille…_" she whispered, her voice threatening. The man she spoke to merely stared back at her, lowering the bow to his side in the process. Finally, he turned away from her harsh gaze; her power rolled off of her in sheets.

"-ne… TEN! Tenshi wins!" the announcer yelled into the microphone. Cheers and yells sounded from across the stadium. Botan was roughly knocked out of her rage at the sight of Callahan beginning to get up. She rushed to his side and calmed him softly.

"Don't try to stand, Callahan, you're gonna be fine…" she whispered to him. He winced as he still fought to move, relentless. Without warning, three men came and carried him off of the field, leaning him against a nearby wall. "No, bring him over there!" Botan shouted to them, pointing towards her team. They merely nodded and followed her command.

Whirling around, she glared hard at the teal-haired man. "_Toille…_" she growled menacingly. Smirking, he stepped onto the platform and soon stood directly in front of her.

"Yes?" he asked, still smirking with narrow eyes. She could only glare at him; lightning crashed and thunder rolled threateningly. The announcer stepped over to them hesitantly.

"Will you two please step off of the arena so I can roll the dice?" she asked cautiously. Immediately, she regretted it because the brunt of their anger came upon her. "O-or not, I can just roll over here…" she quickly recovered with a stutter. "The next fight… Kohaku versus Danaris!"

"Your fight is up, Dragon." Toille spoke, smirking slightly. "I think it's time for you to take a rest…" and he held up his hand.

"What are you do-" her vision went black.

-----

She blinked, her vision was still blurry. Blinking again, she groaned a bit. Finally, someone noticed her. "Yusuke?" she asked, staring up into the blur in front of her face.

"Yeah," he replied stonily.

"What happened?"

"You've been out for three fights." Yusuke told her, looking grim, "Situk, Hikari, and Yami"

"S-Situk?" He wasn't supposed to know her by that name.

"Yeah; we all know who everyone is, Botan." He didn't glare at her, like she thought he would, he only continued speaking, "They're gone… We've lost four people to this damn tournament." He was shaking now, but Botan couldn't believe him.

"W-what…?" Botan stared in shock and looked around, it couldn't be true. Melas was there, mourning over what had to be a body –Situk. Botan couldn't breathe –this couldn't have happened. This _shouldn't_ have happened.

"Situk fought with a Sanadarian –a creature opposite of the Dragons. He was the right hand man of Toille. They fought for a while, before revealing their true forms –the Dragon and Sanadarian. They were both tired…" Yusuke trailed off before starting again. "He stabbed her just before she threw two daggers –one in his chest, the other in his head. Both of them died."

Numbly, she stumbled over to where Melas was and saw that it was indeed Situk that she cried over. "She w-was too weak from the v-v-visions…" Melas stumbled out, still crying. "She knew she wa-was going to… to…" she broke out in sobs again, not being able to say the word 'die'. "It was one o-of her v-visions –that's why s-she was so sha-shaken." Botan was at a loss for words. Not only had Kurama been taken from her, but three Dragons as well?

"And Yami and Hikari…?" Botan said; her mouth was suddenly dry. She looked around again, and saw the two bodies leaning against the wall. It was true… they were gone…

"Hikari was the first to go… Yami was just so angry that he didn't realize…"

Yusuke picked up where Melas left off, "Hikari fought another dragon –Enchantment, I think she was called. Both of them died as well; but they granted others their power –Enchantment went to someone named Callahan, and Light went to Yukibou." He told her. "When Hikari died, Yami avenged her death by killing both his opponent, but not before his opponent also struck him down."

Botan turned away, looking towards the arena. Who else would they lose before this was over? She blinked as she comprehended who was fighting –it was Toille and Yukibou. The two were both hurt, but neither was giving up either.

Botan looked closer at the Dragon fighting for their team; there was something different about him. Maybe it was that his hair had fully changed to turquoise, or perhaps it was that _he_ was actually a _she_.

"Yukina?"

As soon as she realized who it really was, Toille slammed her away from him and sent her flying backwards. She flew through the air, unable to stop, and collided into Hiei, but didn't stop there and hit the wall with Hiei behind her.

There was no movement for a few seconds; but then the rocks began to vibrate. All eyes were on the pile of rubble surrounding the two fighters inside. Botan held her breath, hoping for all the world that they were both alright. She couldn't deal with another loss –not now.

Then, Yukina burst forth from the rock to reveal two big silver-turquoise Dragon wings. She flew back into the arena, glaring hard at Toille as he gasped back –he hadn't known she was a Dragon!

But it was everyone's turn to gasp when Hiei emerged from the rubble.

A pair of Dragon wings was also being presented from his back –a crimson color with gold outlining. Botan couldn't breathe or tear her gaze away from the sight. What was going on here!

Flames engulfed his hands, just as ice formed around Yukina. As Botan looked back and forth between the two siblings, her mind went blank but slowly began to comprehend what just happened.

Hiei was the Dragon of Fire.

* * *

Since we can't type up what we want to say back to our reviewers anymore; I'll say it to all of you who review: THANK YOU! 

Seriously; it means so much to me that you guys stick with me, even though I took nearly a year to write this chapter. I'm soooo sorry you had to wait so long; and I'll try to do better at updating my story!

Please; R&R! Read and Review!

Jess-chan


	20. Epilogue

Dreaming of Reality: Chapter Nineteen: Epilogue

Botan whipped her head over to Melas, who was also looking at Hiei as he stumbled out of the rubble. Her face was not surprised, but blank –almost accepting. She knew what he was –she should've been able to tell when they had first met.

It made sense now, Botan realized. The times that she woke up from her nightmares –he was there. It was because her dragon side called to his dragon side. When she grabbed his hand after the dream that she turned into the dragon, she changed back to normal because he was also a dragon…

Why didn't she realize before –they didn't have six dragons on the team; they had _seven_!

"Hiei; what the hell happened to you?!" Yusuke shouted. Hiei looked himself over, seeing his wings and markings, and continued to glare into space. "Botan, do you know what happened?" Yusuke asked, leaving Hiei alone.

"He touched another dragon, so they both turned into their second forms." Botan told him, nearly numb. Too much was happening at once. "Yukina and Hiei are both dragons."

"Speaking of Yukina, did you know that it was her?"

"No. I had no idea."

Botan watched as Yukina jumped around the arena with Toille before her. Toille still looked shocked, but continued on with his attacks. His fingernails elongated, becoming as sharp as swords, and stretched to claw Yukina, who merely jumped and avoided them.

And then Botan actually looked at Toille. He had two huge metal wings coming from his back. He wore the robes of a Sanadarien –the enemies of the Dragons. His hair and eyes were teal, and he struck out to Yukina again.

Finally, she shot out two ice attacks that landed on his hands –encasing them in ice and keeping his nails still. Finally, the girl placed her hands before her and began to chant in an ancient language.

Toille's eyes widened, "No!" he shouted, trying to escape from his holds. Lastly, Yukina shot another ice-energy attack at him, completely surrounding him in ice. As she finished her chant, a large charm appeared before it and was tied to the ice with a piece of rope. Then, the block of ice shot into the air and disappeared from sight.

Yukina breathed in deeply and opened her eyes slowly. She turned, and walked down from the arena.

"Yukina, that was awesome what'd you do!?"

"That was a great fight –I think we won the tournament!"

"Do you need your wounds to be healed?"

"Yukina." She looked up at this one –Hiei. With a small smile, she collapsed into his arms. As soon as they touched, they both reverted back to their 'human' forms. With a 'Hn', he turned and placed her down near the wall.

"B-Botan…"

The blue haired girl turned, and saw Callahan reaching out to her. "What is it?" she asked him, bending to go down to his level.

"Toille is g-gone, right?" he asked. Botan nodded. "I made illusions to j-join the team… we didn't have enough mem-members; so I made Mainol, Ki, and Selan so we could en-enter the tournament." He breathed in deeply, "I –I'm sorry that she killed your fox."

"It's not your fault…" Botan whispered.

"If I had never c-created her, he would still be with you…" he whispered. Botan started, he was right. "I'm sorry…" he closed his eyes.

"Callahan –" she shook him, alarm growing, "Callahan wake up!"

"Callahan!" another voice gasped. Botan turned to see Milanos as she swept down to kneel beside her friend. Carefully, she spread her hands over his chest and they began to glow a faint red color. She breathed deeply when she finished, and opened her eyes.

"He should be fine," she told Botan. "I'm sorry I'm so late –I should've come earlier."

"Why?"

"If I hadn't been delayed, I might've been able to save you all some pain. I might've been able to save Kurama and the others."

"Can't you-" Botan was cut off as Milanos shook her head.

"It's too late, Botan. They're all gone. We can't save them."

Botan heard the announcement, "Team Urameshi wins the tournament!" before she completely blacked out.

* * *

The week had passed quickly. They had all gone back to the human world to make arrangements for the funerals. With the tournament winnings, they were able to afford the best for their friends.

Callahan had healed well, just as Milanos had said. Both were coming to the funeral later that day.

Hiei and Yukina were being trained more as Dragons so they could control their powers better. Both of them caught on fast, and were becoming increasingly powerful.

Situk had fought another Dragon, and, because both of them were killed, both had to give their powers to someone else. Situk granted Melas all of her powers over dreams. The other dragon had given her powers of 'enchantment' to Callahan, making him even stronger than before.

When Hikari and Yami passed, they had granted their powers to Yukina and Hiei.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were all dealing with the pain of Kurama's death in the same way. Fighting. All three would train for hours any given day, and then proceed to use their powers to rid the spirit world of demons.

The Dragons who were left were all grieving over the loss of four of their kind, and they agreed to come to the funeral as well.

Botan and Melas spent most of their days in silence. Most of the time, they just stared off into space and stayed away from the rest of the crowd of people. Both were wearing black, but neither one cried. There were no more tears left.

"It's time to go." Yusuke told them quietly, not looking at either of them. They stood up and followed him to the funeral.

It went well, it went fast. Many tears were shed, but neither Botan nor Melas said a word. Many people respected their silence, and only spoke when necessary. Everyone showed up –other Dragons, other fighters who respected Kurama, friends of the team, etc… they shook hands with everyone, and soon enough the service was complete.

Their friends were buried silently, and eventually all the guests had left. Botan and Melas stood there all day, just staring at the tombstones. Kurama's mother also had been there, weeping silently.

"He always talked about his blue-haired friend." She had told Botan, "I'm glad I could meet you."

Finally, Botan looked up into the cloudless sky. Melas looked at her questioningly.

"It's going to rain, isn't it?" the ferry-girl asked the other.

"It already is."

The rain came down in torrents, but neither Dragon moved. The rain did well to hide the tears, anyway, as they finally let them fall.

* * *

And then, Botan opened her eyes completely, and woke up from her slumber.

* * *

THE END! This story is done!

You all hate me now, don't you? hehe -are you confused at all? (Just remember the title, maybe that'll help.) It'll all become clear in the sequel. Yep; there's a sequel (with even more cross-dressing!)

Thank you everyone for staying with me. It means so much. I even got one person who read the whole story when I was 'on break' -all the chapters thus far! I also got one person who told me it was 'life or death' if I updated. Reviews like that really help to get me to write. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but a lot of stuff has been happening. Sorry!!

The sequel will be out eventually; I just need to collaborate with the co-owner of this story, LadyeBlack... lol

Ja! REVIEW!!

Jess-chan


End file.
